¡Estupido Estupido Amor!
by Gamine AL
Summary: En una escuela llena de niños mimados Bella Swan y sus amigos son excluidos y agredidos...¿que pasara cuando un chico nuevo ingrese para poner su mundo de cabeza? Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR…!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA.**

**¡ATENCION!**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE "TWILIGHT SAGA" ****NO ME PERTENECEN****, SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER,YO SOLO LOS TOME COMO INSPIRACION PARA PODER REALIZAR MI FIC,ASI QUE CUALQUIER COSA YA SABEN,LOS HERMOSOS VAMPIROS Y COMPAÑÍA NO SON MIOS,TAL VEZ SE DE EL CASO DE QUE SURGA ALGUN PERSONAJE DE MI INVENCION,PERO SI ES ASI SE LOS ARE SABER.**

* * *

**P.V.O. BELLA.**

No se puede estar contenta cuando hay cosas que te desagradan, eso cualquiera lo sabe, antes vivía en el pequeño pueblo de Forks en Washinton, pero gracias al trabajo de mi padre ahora vivo en california, rodeada de sol, viento y marea, ¡puag! la verdad es que no me gusta el frio y por eso odiaba vivir en Forks, pero tampoco me agrada el sol así que por lo tanto odio vivir aquí.

-estúpido sol- maldije por lo bajo desde mi cama y me levante a regañadientes de mi cama para prepararme y salir a la escuela-¿papa?-pregunte antes de salir de mi habitación, no obtuve respuesta así que deduje que Charlie se había ido al trabajo como de costumbre muy muy temprano, si hay algo que pueda agradecer del nuevo trabajo de ,mi papa es que gracias a el la casa es prácticamente mía y de mis amigos cuando organizamos algunas "fiestas" para "desestresarnos" de la estúpida escuela – genial como de costumbre voy tarde- exclame en voz baja.

Después de bañarme y ponerme lo primero que encontré en el closet baje volando las escaleras para tomar un vaso de jugo y un pan tostado, afuera se escucho el claxon de un coche y me apresure a lavar los dientes, tomé mi mochila y las laves que ya estaban junto a la puerta y salí de la casa.

Afuera me esperaba un chico de tez morena y muy fornido para su edad, estaba recargado en la puerta del conductor y me observaba con diversión.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que desayunes y te peines como dios manda Bella?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-déjate de tonterías Jake-dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa y dando un rodeo al auto para poder subir al asiento del copiloto.

- es solo curiosidad Bella- dijo el con voz inocente subiendo a su asiento del conductor- además creo que tu look rebelde te queda bien- y levanto los pulgares en señal de aprobación para luego estallar a carcajadas.

-Basta ya Jacob-dije sacando un cepillo del interior de mi mochila y comenzando a desenredar los mechones de mi cabello, me agradaba viajar con Jacob, siempre me hacia reír aunque mi mañana hubiese sido un asco ,sí, el era Jacob Black mi mejor amigo y compañero de escuela.-¿sabes que he pensado?-le pregunte cuando termine con mi cabello y ya ivamos a mitad de camino a la escuela,el manejaba rápido,muy rápido,le gustaba asi aunque me culpara de ello.

-no- contesto el-yo no soy "Harry Potter" ni tengo magia Bells por si no te has dado cuenta.

-perdon –conteste.

-pero dime que has pensado- continuo el.

-Que GRACIAS A MI- enfatize y le mire divertida- puedes conducir como a ti te gusta.

-Claro- dijo el con ironia-me encanta exponer mi vida para llegar temprano a la escuela por que TU no sales temprano.

- hay aja- fue mi repuesta ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento de la escuela cuando un BMW rojo nos paso y las chicas que ivan en el me dirijieron gestos obsenos.-estupidas –murmure.

-mmm…-dijo Jacob – tu martirio de nuevo.

- no son un martirio –fue mi respuesta y el me miro desconcertado- no son tan importantes para cederles ese lugar en mi vida.

-si tu lo dices- y movio la cabeza en señal de conformidad, ivamos de camino a las aulas y el dijo de repente- ¿sabes que Newton me dijo que tendremos unos compañeros nuevos?

-no,no lo sabia-la verdad es que no me interesaba ,la mayoría de los chicos que ingresaban de inetercambio o trasferencia a mi escuela solian ser niños de papi y niños mimados.

-pues ahora ya lo sabes-dijo y me dejo sola en el pasillo mientras el se alejaba en dirección a su clase. Ja y dice que las mueres son mas chismosas que los hombres pensé ,mientras sentía como un hombro pasaba y me empujaba.

- ups-dijo con finjido arrepentimiento una chica rubia- no pensé que estuvieras aquí…la verdad no me importa asi que apártate de mi camino Swan.

- no te preocupes- le conteste- no suelo estar en el mismo lugar que una zorra rubia artificial.

Y dicho esto me marche,ella era tanya la "líder" si asi se lepuede llamar de "mi martirio" como decía y su bola de amigas era tan estúpidas y huecas que de solo pensar en ellas me mareaba.

-estupidas- fue lo que dije antes de entrar a mi clase.

* * *

P.O.V. EDWARD

Es un nuevo día y hoy me tocaba ir de nuevo a otra escuela, esperaba que ahora si me quede en esta para terminar y que a mi padre no se le ocurra mudarse de nuevo.

-Edward es tarde baja ya- dijo la voz de Alice desde la sala, suspiré resignado-ya voy.

Así fue como comenzó mi día, Alice se la paso todo el camino parloteando sobre como seria la escuela, los nuevos alumnos y si tal vez los chicos fueran guapos.

Al llegar a la escuela me di cuenta de que era grande y bonita,pero para mi seguía siendo igualque las demás, en el estacionamiento pude ver como un BMW parecido al mio pero en color rojo pasaba y las chicas que ivan en el me miraban con coquetería,mas adelante las mismas chicas hacían señas obsenas a un pequeño auto del cual descendia un chico de tez morena y musculos bien marcados aunque sin llegar a exagerar,después vi a una chica que bajba del mismo auto y que murmuraba algo con el debían de ser novios,pero aun asi me llamo la atención ,tenia algo diferente,tal vez era que no se veía tan plástica como las demás.

-Edward- la voz de alice me saco de mis pensamientos –se hace tarde.

-si ,tienes razón- y la segui hasta el area administrativa en donde nos darían nuestros horarios,al salir de la oficina paso frente a nosotros un contingente de cinco chicas lideradas por lo que parecía una chica rubia,las segui con la mirada y vi como chocaban con la misma chica que había visto en el estacionamiento,ella murmuraba algo y por la expresión de la chica rubia debió ser algo que no le gusto.

Observe mi horario y me di cuenta de que me tocaba en el aula 111 la clase de calculo,busque el aula y ¡sorpresa! Era la misma que la de la muchacha misteriosa.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ejem… mil disculpas por que tengo un fic incompleto y ahora estoy subiendo otro…pero comprendan es cuando me llega la inspiración jejeje. **

**Bueno pues les dejo el primer capitulo a ver que les parece.**

**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho.**

**Besitos**

**Adri Antara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SAGA NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA**

P.V.O BELLA.

¡Diantre! Aquella no había sido mi mejor mañana, pero tampoco la peor, aun así Tanya había logrado ponerme de malas, ¡haaaa como me chocaba aquella rubia oxigenada llena de peróxido!, desde que yo había llegado al Instituto ella no había hecho otra cosa mas que hacerme la vida imposible y ni siquiera sabia porque, entre al salón de clases y me dirigí a la parte trasera del salón, ese era mi sitio y nadie se ocupaba en mirarme ni molestarme ya que gracias a Tanya los chicos o chicas que no fuesen mis amigos, aunque no me importaba por que la gran mayoría eran pequeños junior's en potencia y pequeñas muñequitas, mi grupo de amigos se reducía a los mas cercanos y a la mayoría de los chicos que eran excluidos solo por ser "diferentes". Avente mi mochila en la butaca y suspire tratando de concentrarme en las cosas que tenia que hacer aquel día ,me senté en la butaca y saqué la pequeña agenda que llevaba, aunque de nada servía porque mi tiempo era un caos, era clase de calculo y realmente la odiaba, aunque era buena en calculo y en matemáticas era un sufrimiento estar allí por que si de hecho mi maestro debería de estar mejor en un museo que en una escuela, era la clase en la cual tenia que soportar las miradas y murmullos de mis compañeros "normales" ,estaba absorta pensando en todo esto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando entro el profesor al salón y pidió silencio para presentar a un nuevo alumno.

-jóvenes- nos llamo pidiendo atención con sus voz de tortuga- el es …-mi móvil vibro en ese momento, era un mensaje de texto provenía del móvil de Jacob -…espero lo traten bien, señor Cullen sea usted bienvenido mmm… veamos solo queda el lugar que esta allá-fue entonces cuando voltee y vi que el lugar que señalaba estaba junto a mi, gruñí por lo bajo y ni siquiera me digne en dirigirle una mirada a aquel chico nuevo, tal vez lo estaba juzgando mal pero la experiencia me había enseñado tantas cosas que decidí tratarlo como a todos los demás, mientras el maestro se volteaba a poner el tema en el pizarrón observe el mensaje que me había llegado hacia poco, decía _"Bells tengo una nueva compañera, lo siento por que es linda pero se ve que es igual de plástica que las otras XD…espero tu nuevo compañero no sea como los demás si no tendrás uno mas a quien soportar j aja ja". _Comencé a teclear el celular y mientras el se abría paso para poder llegar hasta su nuevo lugar pude escuchar los cuchicheos de las féminas que estaban en aquel salón, uff lo que me faltaba un niño guapo y que posiblemente fuese un engreído, proseguí con mi texto pero antes de mandarlo el profesor me interrumpió.

-señorita Swan si sus asuntos son mas importantes que mi clase la puerta esta muy ancha para que usted pueda salir-dijo dirigiéndome una mirada reprobatoria, lo único que hice fue darle click a la tecla enviar y guardar mi celular.

-listo, puede seguir con su clase señor –dije con sorna y dirigiéndole una sonrisa sarcástica, el maestro solo hizo un gesto de molestia y siguió con su clase, note que el chico nuevo me miraba pero no le hice caso,haci paso el resto de la hora ,de vez en cuando sentí la mirada de aquel chico, aunque no lo viera podía percibirse, diría que tenia una mirada muy penetrante, eso comenzaba a irritarme y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle la campana lo salvo. Tomé mis cosas y salí del aula sin percatarme que el chico me seguía mirando.

Tenia que darme prisa, mí siguiente clase era Literatura y era mi favorita, así que no debía llegar tarde.

* * *

P.V.O. EDWARD

Cuando entre al aula me costo mucho la, pues se sentaba en una butaca al fondo del salón, junto a la ventana, me intrigo mucho su forma de comportarse, y de cómo se comportaban todos con ella, como si no existiera, pero a ella parecía no molestarle, el señor Waters que era el profesor de matemáticas me presento ante la clase, el profesor parecía una tortuga vieja y hablaba con un tono de voz capaz de dormir hasta a un elefante.

-…solo queda el lugar que esta allá-y señalo el lugar que estaba junto a una chica que estaba sentada al fondo, al pasar entre las butacas pude percibir los pequeños susurros de parte de las chicas de aquella clase , sonreí de manera torcida ante esto y cuando llegue a mi butaca escuche como la chica que estaba al lado gruñía, sentí raro que ni siquiera volteara a verme, no es que me importara pero… bueno en realidad si me importaba por que estaba acostumbrado a la atención de las chicas y el comportamiento de aquella chica era raro, tal vez no me había visto, así que me volví para saludarla, pero ella comenzó a teclear su celular con mucha habilidad ,al observarla detenidamente me sorprendí de ser tan despistado ¡era la misma chica de aquella mañana! Dios ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado?, va a decirle algo cuando la voz del maestro me detuvo.

-señorita Swan si sus asuntos son más importantes que mi clase la puerta esta muy ancha para que usted pueda salir- la amonesto.

Tal vez se disculparía por su "mal uso del celular" ,pero me sorprendió, no hacia lo que yo esperaba de ella, miro al profesor y le dirigió una mirada socarrona ,tecleo nuevamente y cuando termino hablo nuevamente para el profesor.

-listo, puede seguir con su clase profesor- …

¡de verdad esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderme!, trate de dirigirle la palabra pero en ningún momento hizo movimiento alguno que indicar que quisiera conocerme, de vez en cuando la miraba y gracias ha eso pude darme cuenta de que poseía una belleza natural, su perfil era perfecto, tenia una cara de rasgos finos y de tez paladino tanto como la mía, su cabello era largo y de color chocolate, estaba algo húmedo pero aun así se notaba que era un color natural, muy bonito según mi punto de vista, la clase continuaba y yo solo alcanzaba a pescar pequeños fragmentos de lo que el maestro decía. En algún momento de la clase pude ver que ella había notado mi mirada y supuse que le molestaba, púes bufo algo molesta, después acomodo un mechón de su cabello, no podía verle la cara de frente, pero cuando la campana sonó ella se levanto muy rápido y en un instante pude observar fugazmente su rostro, era una chica simpática aunque no llevara maquillaje. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-hola- levante la mirada y vi frente a mi a una chica rubia, sí mi memoria no fallaba era aquella chica que había golpeado a mi chica misteriosa-¿eres nuevo cierto?(N/A waaaa que pregunta tan tonta ¡Obvio que es nuevo!)

-mmm si-carraspeé un poco, la cercanía que ponía esa chica entre ella y yo era Muy MUY obvia, pero no iba a juzgar a la gente a la primera impresión, pero es que ella era tan obvia…- soy Edward Cullen.

-que lindo nombre-dijo ella sentándose sobre la paleta de mi butaca y comenzando a jugar con un mechón de su cabello de manera coqueta- mi nombre es Tanya Denali.

Comenzaba a molestarme el hecho de que una chica se me insinuase tanto así que decidí cortar nuestra breve conversación.

-mucho gusto –dije de manera cortes y me levante de mi butaca ocasionando que ella se tambalease un poco- lo siento pero debo de ir a mi siguiente clase.-fue lo que dije y me marche, clase que tenia, clase en la que era presentado y escuchaba diversos murmullos sobre mi, las ultimas dos clases las tuve con aquella chica misteriosa pero no tuve oportunidad de hablarle por que se encontraba con un grupo de amigos que la rodeaban así que me resigne a solo mirarla, así pasaron mis clases y descubrí que le gustaba la lectura y que sus ojos eran de un café chocolate muy hermoso.

Al final quede tan embobado que no me di cuenta de que las clases se habían acabado por ese día ,fui el ultimo en salir del salón de clase debido a que de un momento a otro las féminas de mi clase habían decidido presentarse, tarde mas o menos 15 minutos en mas en salir, para cuando llegue al estacionamiento Alice ya me esperaba muy enojada, no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar, subimos al auto y lo puse en marcha hacia la puerta de salida, iba escuchando como Alice hablaba de lo bien que le había ido aquel día y que había muchos chicos lindos que mirar, seguía el hilo de su conversación cuando la vi de nuevo "Swan" o algo así le habían dicho los maestros en una de mis clases, salía de la biblioteca con alguna especie de libro algo grueso entre las manos, levantó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa a alguien que no había alcanzado a ver, era la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en años (y créanme cuando les digo que he visto muchas)

-…ado equivocado- dijo la voz de Alice – ¿Edward?

-mmm…-dije distraídamente, me di cuenta de que ella había bajado los escalones de la biblioteca y se dirigía también al estacionamiento, pensé en volver y hablarle pero no con Alice.

-anda apresúrate, tengo prisa- dijo Alice.

Suspire y acelere, tal vez mañana tuviera más suerte.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA LOCA AUTORA:**

**Hola chicos espero que este capitulo les guste…la verdad es que necesito su opinión para saber si continuo o suspendo la historia.**

**Bueno en este capitulo se dieron cuenta de que Edward la llamo "mi chica misteriosa" 8grititos de alegria) haaaaa que bueno aunque sea de manera inconsciente ya usa un pronombre posesivo!!!! Y ya sabe que existe Bella pero ella no sabe que el existe O_o como es eso posible(ps aun no me lo explico yo tampoco)?????**

**Bueno este capi también fue corto pero depende de que si continuo la historia o no y si decido que si el tamaño de los capítulos dependerá del rumbo que tome la historia.**

**ADIOS Y CUIDENSE MUCHO!!!!**

**Haaaaaa !!!!! Casi lo olvido:**

**MUCHAS PERO MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW EN CERIO GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. Y LOS EPERO CON ESTE CAPITULO, SU PONION ES MUY IMPORTANTE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SAGA NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA**

P.V.O. BELLA.

¡Haa como odiaba aquel día! tal vez todo mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para molestarme, aunque eso no era nada raro ya que siendo yo eso era muy común, tal vez aquel dia simplemente no estaba como para tolerara a las personas que me rodeaban así que al terminar las clases salí casi volando del aula para dirigirme a la biblioteca, tenia que hacer un informe de un tonto libro para la próxima semana y no es que yo fuese una matada en la escuela, más bien todo lo contrario pero es que la señora Lewis había decidido que el estúpido reporte del libro se haría de manera individual y no como había dicho ósea en equipos, mientras caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca iba pensando mil maldiciones acerca del tonto que había realizado la escala evaluativa para esa fase del semestre ¡leer un libro de dios sabe que cosa tenia un valor de tres puntos! Y claro como era de manera individual Ángela no estaría para hacer el trabajo, iba tan absorta pensando en eso cuando algo me pego en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- exclame poniendo mi mano derecha en donde me habían pegado, me volví para encarar al desgraciado que había osado pegarme y me encontré con un balón de voleibol lo levante y mire alrededor a ver si ha alguien se le había perdido, no vi a nadie por aquella explanada y cuando me disponía a dejarlo en donde lo había encontrado alguien me llamo pero no por mi nombre.

-¡hey!-la voz de una chica sonó a mi espalda, gire para ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con una chica que venia corriendo hacia mi, era de estatura media ,me sacaba por lo menos media cabeza mas de estatura, delgada, parecía un esparrago y su cabello era color negro azabache parecía tenerlo algo rebelde por que a pesar de que era corto muchas de sus puntas se levantaban en diferentes direcciones, su tez era aun mas pálida que la mía y al llegar junto a mi me encontré con unos ojos color miel, aunque parecían un poco mas claros, sus ropas parecían caras y no era raro ya que en una escuela como esa muchas chicas traían puesto encima alrededor de mas de yo ganaría en una quincena - ¡hola!- dijo ella cuando llego junto a mi – gracias por molestarte, ¿me podrías devolver el balón?

La mire a la cara con expresión neutral y después observe como sus manos se extendían hacia mi, debía de ser una de las compañeras nuevas que Jacob había mencionado aquella mañana por que jamás en mi estancia en el instituto la había visto.

-Lo siento – dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa con lo cual logro que yo enarcara una ceja- debes de pensar que soy una grosera por no presentarme como es debido- si definitivamente era nueva o de lo contrario no estaría hablando conmigo- soy Alice, Alice Cullen y soy nueva.

- eso lo se – le respondí con voz seca y le devolví el balón con un poco mas de fuerza que de costumbre, ella lo tomo extrañada y yo estaba dispuesta a irme cuando me hablo de nuevo.

- perdona pero no se tu nombre- dijo ella con voz amable-podrías ¿decírmelo por favor?- me quede en donde estaba sin saber si enojarme o reírme definitivamente esa chica no sabia nada de esa escuela y no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que si la veían conmigo era obvio que tendría problemas, por que hablarme a mi era como lanzarle un escupitajo a la cara a Tanya, como ya dije antes Tanya era la chica que tenia el control sobre la sociedad estudiantil de la escuela, su palabra era ley en ese lugar, suspire y me acerque a ella, estaba debatiendo sobre la manera de decirle las cosas, por que podría hacerlo de una manera cortes y sin alzar la voz o de la misma manera en que tratara a todos.

-escucha niña- le dije cuando estuve mas cerca de ella- es obvio que eres nueva por que de lo contrario no estarías parada aquí conmigo preguntándome mi nombre-le dije de manera tranquila- así que si quieres evitarte problemas deberías marchar por donde viniste, llevarte ese balón tuyo y no volver a dirigirme la palabra.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella-¿dije algo malo?

- no, es por tu bien.

Escuche que alguien venia y me dirigí la mirada hacia donde provenía, si ahora lo comprendía el mundo había conspirado en mi contra aquel día, si alguien venia no era otra mas que Clarisa, la mejor amiga de Tanya y al verme allí parada se quedo estática observando.

-escucha- volví a decirle a ella- no es que me importe pero si te ve mas conmigo tendrás problemas y por consiguiente yo también así que hazme caso y no lo vuelvas a hacerlo.- proseguí mi camino hacia la biblioteca y la deje allí parada como se las arreglaría ella no era mi problema, de todos modos no entendía por que había sido amable con ella si debía de ser todo lo contrario.

Llegue a la biblioteca y me registre como todos los días y me senté frente a una computadora del sistema para buscar mi libro, estaba en la sección de humanidades en el pasillo 27 , estante 8 repisa 3 ¡haaa odiaba es biblioteca!, era enorme y el maldito pasillo 27 estaba muy lejos de mi ubicación, aún así me resigne y fui a buscarlo, cuando lo encontré volví a la recepción para hacer el tramite de préstamo y salí al la calle, el sol estaba deslumbrante y hacia un calor de los mil diablos pero no iba a quitarme el suéter ya que por las prisas de aquella mañana solo me había puesto una delgada blusa de tirantes, me di cuenta que aun llevaba el libro en la mano, de solo verlo me dieron ganas de ir y darle una patada en el trasero a la maestra, el libro debía de tener mas o menos unas 350 hojas ,no era mucho para mi pero era "Introducción a la filosofía …teorías de los grandes", definitivamente la maestra debería de estar loca, el estacionamiento estaba casi vacio , la mayoría ya debería de haberse ido asi que no habría mucho problema.

-¡Bella!- grito una voz conocida y al levantar la vista me encontré con la figura de mi hermano Emmet, hacia mucho que no lo veía ,el estaba en la universidad de Stamford así que no eran muy frecuentes sus visitas aunque estaba a solo unas horas de nuestra casa, definitivamente el me había alegrado el día, su rostro estaba tan sonriente como siempre y yo le respondí de la misma forma, un auto paso y la brisa ocasiono que mi cabello revoloteara, pero ni siquiera vi de quien era por que ahora mi atención estaba con mi hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte al llegar junto a el dándole un abrazo

-muy bien gracias Bella, yo también me alegro de verte por que te extrañe mucho- dijo el con sarcasmo-¿así es como saludas a tu hermano niña malcriada?

- lo siento- dije yo – es que me sorprende encontrarte aquí.

-bueno estaba de paso por aquí y decidí venir a verte-dijo el como si nada.

- si claro- le respondí- ¿que has quieres que te preste ahora?

-Isabela Swan, me ofendes, como puedes pensar que solo cuando me interesa vengo a visitarte- su tono sonaba dolido pero con sorna así que simplemente me eche a reír.

- deberíamos ir a ver a Jake- había tardado mucho en la biblioteca así que posiblemente ya debería de estar esperándome-si no se molestara.

-claro, tengo ganas de ver a Jacob.

-te sorprenderías Emmet, enserio- mientras decía eso me imagine la cara que pondría mi hermano por que Jacob ya no tenia 16 años como antes ahora tenia 18 igual que yo y había cambiado mucho. Comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba el auto de Jake ,íbamos hablando acerca de cómo era la universidad y cosas así, los rezagados me miraban sorprendidos y no era para menos por que iba en compañía del mejor mariscal de campo que la escuela había tenido en años y muy pocos sabían que el era mi hermano, disfruté es sensación de triunfo "tráguense eso idiotas" pensé con satisfacción, incluso mire la cara de Tanya, parecía como si hubiese tragado algo con un sabor muy acido, daba risa el solo mirarla.

-Jake_ me adelante a hablarle- siento el retraso, yo fui…

- a la biblioteca- me interrumpió- vi cuando ibas entrando

-¿a si?, bueno da igual-le dije yo- mira te ¿acuerdas de Emmet?

-por supuesto Bella-dijo el estrechándole la mano a mi hermano con una sonrisa en la cara- hablas como si fuesen cinco años en lugar de meses que no lo veo.

- ¡Jacob! Un gusto verte otra vez viejo- dijo mi hermano soltándole la mano- sabes que los anabólicos y esteroides pueden dejarte estéril ¿cierto?

-se llama embarnecimiento Emmet- rio Jake ante la broma de el, era obvio por que mi hermano era el gracioso numero uno, además si que había reconocido a Jake pese a que este ya no era el mismo chico delgado y flacucho de antes.-por cierto será mejor que nos vallamos a casa, es tarde y el calor esta de espanto.

Subimos al coche con Emmet en el asiento del copiloto y yo en la parte trasera, llevábamos un rato conduciendo y tomando cerveza por el calor y entonces Jacob decidió amargarme mi trago.

-¿es lindo no Bella?- pregunto de repente

-¿Quién?- pregunte sin ponerle mucha atención, vamos por la una venida muy transitada cerca de la playa y yo observaba por la ventana, Emmet iba muy entretenido observando a las chicas que estaban en bikini así que tampoco puso atención.

-¿Cómo que quien?- dijo el riendo- el chico nuevo, me parece que tiene unas cuantas clases contigo y conmigo.

Entonces lo recordé, le chico que me estuvo mirando toda la clase de calculo, removí la lata de cerveza y tome lo que aun quedaba en ella.

-no lo se- le respondí- ni siquiera lo vi, además no creo que me caiga bien, me molesto toda la clase de calculo.

-¿así? ¿Y por que?- pregunto el

- se la paso mirándome toda la clase y eso me molesta- era la verdad, sí que me había molestado.

- ¿enserio?- se escucho la voz de Emmet ¿a que hora había decidido poner atención?-una sola clase y ya se enamoro de ti hermanita, debes ser toda una rompecorazones- y estallo a carcajadas junto con Jacob, se estiro para darme unas palmaditas en la cabeza y yo solo le tire la lata de cerveza en la cara, pero el la atrapo con una de sus grandes manos-tranquila.

-cállate Emmet- le espete- cómo puedes creer en eso, además yo jamás saldría con un chico como el.

Llegamos a la casa y los tres bajamos para entra, mientras me adelantaba a la puerta y sacaba las llaves Jacob me llamo.

-Bella

-que quieres- le conteste mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

-nunca digas nunca- ahora el que hablo fue Emmet y yo solo rodé los ojos por que sabia que era lo que el me quería decir con eso.

* * *

P.O.

Hacia una calor insoportable, no estaba acostumbrado a ello por que en los dos lugares en donde había vivido con anterioridad eran de un clima muy frio. Llevábamos un rato conduciendo hacia la casa y Alice por fin se había callado, iba muy ocupada bebiendo su botella de agua y yo pensaba en el reporte que tendría que hacer de un libro.

-conocí a una chica hoy- dijo ella al fin

-¿enserio? Yo conocí como a medio centenar hoy-dije con sarcasmo.

-ya lo se tonto, es solo que ella no es una del montón-dijo pensativa.

-……………-no le respondí

-era diferente sabes- continuo como hablando para si misma- se comportaba de manera mas sincera que las demás.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte fingiendo interés.

-por que mis compañeras de clase son mmm… tontas, están huecas, es como si solo pensaran en ellas.

-haaaaa y eso nos lleva a…

- a que esta chica prácticamente rechazo socializar conmigo-prosiguió, por un momento me recordó ala chica que ni siquiera me había volteado a ver.

-tal vez no le caíste bien- bromee un poco-no te has puesto a pensar que eres demasiado molesta algunas veces Alice ,tal vez eso paso y no le agradaste.- lo siguiente que supe fue que Alice me había golpeado en la cabeza con su botella de agua-¡auch! Ten cuidado.

-lo siento pero mide tus palabras Edward o será algo mas que un botellazo.

-ok, ok pero no te molestes- le conteste riendo.

-¿por cierto que tal tu día?-pregunto ella ahora de manera amable.

-bien- fue mi única respuesta.

-¿bien?-pregunto incrédula-al mismísimo Edward Cullen, el guapo y magnifico Edward Cullen solo le fue ¿bien?, qué te pasa hermano ¿Qué hay de las chicas?

-son lindas pero como dices, estas huecas.

Llegamos a la casa y entramos al fresco vestíbulo.

-mamá-dijo Alice en voz alta-llegamos.

-estoy en la cocina cariño- dijo la voz de mi madre, era raro, por que ella nunca cocinaba, es mas dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiese hecho, cuándo entramos en la cocina nos encontramos con la pequeña y frágil silueta de mi madre, tenia los mismos ojos que Alice y un rostro amable-¿como les fue en el primer día?

-¡excelente!-exclamo Alice saltando de alegría y comenzó a narrar todo de nuevo, suspire resignado a escuchar de nuevo lo mismo y me senté en la silla que estaba allí, esa chica Swan o como quiera que se llamase debería de haberme hecho caso, la verdad mi ego había sido herido y por una chica cualquiera, ¡ni siquiera se había dignado en voltear verme ,ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra, "trato de hacerse la interesante" pensé ,si mi ego estaba muy hinchado.

-¿y que tal tu cariño?- me pregunto mamá

-genial madre- le respondí con una sonrisa torcida Alice iba a decir algo pero el teléfono sonó en ese momento y fui a contestar-¿Hola?-pregunte cuando tuve el auricular en la oreja

-Edward- la voz de mi padre me respondió-esta ¿Esme contigo hijo?

-si , espera-deje el auricular en la mesita y fui a la cocina- es para ti- le dije a mi madre- es papá.

-¿Carl?- así llamaba a mi padre para no decir su nombre completo- gracias Edward y se fue a contestar, Alice ya no estaba asi que Salí de la cocina y encendí un cigarro, mientras lo fumaba pensé en aquella chica de la escuela, mañana ella conocería a Edward Cullen.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**HOLA!!!!**

**Perdón por el retraso es que hee estado muy muy muy ocupada en la escuela y mis exámenes son mañana!!!! Solo les digo que no estudie mucho trigonometría por complacerlas y subir el capitulo, que por cierto ha quedado algo mas largo que los anteriores, de todos modos gracias a todos los que me leen y siguen en esta historia, no pongo los nombre por falta de tiempo pero prometo que en el siguiente los pondré y con especial agradecimiento, no olviden mandar sus comentarios sobre que les esta pareciendo la historia.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Besitos**

**Adri Antara.**

**Quejas y sugerencias has clik aquí!!!**

**Y por que no felicitaciones y tomatazos XD**

**(estos mas seguros que las felicitaciones)**


	4. Chapter 4

**COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SAGA NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA**

P.O.

Emmet había pasado toda la tarde en casa junto con Jacob así que me vi en la penosa necesidad de hacer los sagrados alimentos de los cuales al final no quedo nada.

-¿es que acaso le di de comer a un ejercito en lugar de a dos personas?- le pregunte a Emmet cuando regreso de quien sabe donde.

- la gente normal come e ingiere una cierta cantidad de alimentos Bella- dijo el sentándose frente al televisor a ver un partido justo igual que papá.

- no emmet , la gente normal consume una ración "normal" no se atasca de comida mas de tres veces- le reclame

-pues para mi normal es comer de esa manera hermanita- me replico el yo solo bufe algo molesta pero divertida.

-dime querida hermana hay algún galán que te mueva el tapete?- y levanto una ceja de manera picara-¿o es que eres tan malvada que tienes a mas de uno contigo?

-no jodas Emmet- si esa frase me había molestado- ¿acaso me crees tan zorra como la estúpida de Tanya?

-¿Tanya? ¿Quién Tanya?-pregunto Emmet tratando de recordar- ¡A claro aquella rubia! Dios esa chica si que es caliente el día que …

-sabes no pedí detalles de tus revolcones con ella.

-perdón pero s que los recuerdos me invaden- y una sonrisa picara adorno su rostro.

-¿Qué tal Rose?-pregunte, ella no era mi persona favorita en el mundo pero al menos no se metía conmigo

-Guapa como siempre-contesto el lacónicamente-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-bueno pues es que como hablas de otras chicas como si no tuvieras novia pensé que quizás…

-¡alto! –Dijo el alarmado- Bella soy hombre, en nuestra naturaleza esta ser infieles hasta el dia en que encontremos el amor y…

Estalle en carcajadas ante lo dicho por el, no era posible Emmet Swan el mejor Casanova del instituto estaba enamorado!, eso era nuevo, sentí como su mano me dio un golpe leve en la espalda.

-De que te ríes pequeña tonta- me dijo con molestia, me incorpore y al ádrame cuenta pequeñas lagrimas invadían mis ojos.

-de ti- le dije sin mas y volví a reír-hablas como Shakespeare, solo te faltan tus medias y tus pequeños libritos de anotaciones.

-pues cuando descubras el amor lo sabrás- y me lanzo un cojín directo a la cara que me dejo algo noqueada.

-baaa eso es mierda Emmet- le dije restándole importancia.

-si pues tómalo como quieras – me contesto volviendo su atención a la televisión- el día que te enamores de verdad entonces seré yo quien me ría de ti, ese día sabrás lo que es amar y sentir a esa persona como parte de ti, como si fuera necesaria como el agua.

-ya bájale a tu choro doctora corazón-le dije yo divertida- eso no sucederá nunca.

-claro pero recuerda lo que te dije hoy, "nunca digas nunca"

-si lo recuerdo-y por supuesto que lo recordaba ,pero yo estaba decidida a no enamorarme, no quería sufrir tal como lo había hecho mi padre al divorciarse de mi madre, no yo no estaba para sufrimientos, y si eso significara sacrificar el amor también, púes así lo haría.

* * *

P.V.

-Alice- llame por decima vez esa mañana- si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde.

-espérame –grito ella desde arriba-¿crees que el azul convine con el verde?

-¡no lo se!-le grite exasperado-da igual de todas formas te ves bien.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que por fin se digno a bajar, aun de mañana era común sentir el calor tan abrazador a tempranas horas, era obvio estábamos cerca de la costa, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme.

-Ya era hora

-cálmate Ed, aun estamos a tiempo.

Recibió como respuesta algo parecido a un gruñido, había pasado ya casi una semana desde que había entrado a mi nueva escuela y aun no podía hacer que esa chica Swan se fijara en mi. Comenzaba a pensar que era demasiado arisca con la gente, a excepción de su pequeño grupo de amigos y algunos conocidos que la saludaban de vez en cuando, aún no entendía por que ella no estaba en el circulo social que denominaban "populares o las porristas", por lo que había escuchado era el grupo mas conocido en la escuela y en donde estaban los "hermosos", el segundo día después de clases los chicos pertenecientes a ese grupo habían decidido que Alice y yo podíamos ser parte del dichoso grupo que en lo personal se me hacia algo estúpido, estaba lleno de niños mimados y escuinclas caprichosas, Tanya por el contrario se había mostrado demasiado "amable" conmigo, no estaba mal ,pero por ahora no tenia interés en ella, tal vez en otro momento, no hablamos mucho durante el trayecto de casa a la escuela, y para mi sorpresa llegue algo temprano, tal vez por que había conducido como un loco. Estacione el auto y Alice salió disparada de el hacia quien sabe donde.

-Te veo al final de clases-dijo

-seguro-le respondí, suspire y también Salí del auto, el estacionamiento estaba casi vacio,contemp0le mi auto con satisfacción, sí definitivamente amaba mi auto, estaba pensando en algunas formas de mejorar su apariencia si es que eso era posible cuando escuche música ruidosa acercándose, volteé por instinto y me quede de piedra al ver que junto a mi se acercaba un auto de color rojo con nada mas y nada menos que Swan al volante, seguía como estúpido contemplándola hasta que me silbo para que me quitara, rápidamente me hice a un lado para que ella pasara en su auto y mi alegría creció cuando la vi estacionar su auto junto al mío, era algo temprano así que no había muchos autos en esos momentos. Y claro que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de oro para hablar con ella, decidí usar mis mejores tácticas.

-hola-la salude con mi mochila al hombro-Soy Cullen.

-Lo se –me contesto sin mirarme

-estoy contigo en unas cuantas clases

-también lo se.

Ok, de verdad que esa chica era extraña ¡acaso estaba ciega?, obviamente estaba utilizando todos mis encantos con ella, y ella ¡como si nada!, definitivamente le mundo se había vuelto loco.

-¿tu novio no te trajo hoy?- le pregunte recordando al chico con el que siempre llegaba, un tal Jacob Black, estaba en dos clases conmigo, la había seguido mientras ella se alejaba, ella se volteo para mirarme y tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres niño?-me pregunto de manera brusca.

-conocerte-fue mi respuesta.

-pues ya me conoces ahora deja de molestar-se dio la vuelta para irse pero fui mas rápido que ella y la tome de la muñeca ,me miro sorprendida

-¿como te llamas?

- ok ya esta bien-dijo ella agitando su mano para que la soltara –has el favor de soltarme y dejarme en paz.

-solo dime tu nombre-le dirigí una sonrisa torcida que tanto me había funcionado antes.

- Para que, ya déjame - seguía sujetándola por la muñeca, no la iba a dejar hasta conseguir su nombre-de verdad como jodes, soy Isabella, ahora déjame.

La solté y la vi marcharse hacia la primera clase, me tomo una fracción de segundo comenzar a seguirla, al fin y al cabo esa clase la teníamos juntos. No se había dado cuenta que la seguía hasta que llegue a su lado, me observo de reojo y bufo molesta.

-¿es que acaso no te cansas de molestar niño?

-no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo voy a mi primera clase.

-como sea-y se detuvo

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte sorprendido por su actitud

-¿tu que crees?

-anda camina-le dije

-si vas a tu clase hazlo-me dijo, era divertido hacerla enojar.

-como quieras-le dije comenzando a avanzar- de todos modos tarde o temprano tendrás que sentarte junto a mi.

* * *

P.V.

-Hey Bella-me llamo Jacob, estaba sentada en una mesa en la cafetería la aire libre leyendo el tonto libro para hacer mi reporte.

-que quieres Jake-le dije sin levantar la vista de mi libro

-¿que tal te fue hoy?, no tuve oportunidad de saludarte-jalo la silla que estaba junto a mi y se sentó - además vi el auto que te regalo tu madre en el estacionamiento.

-a si –le dije-es que como "alguien"-hice énfasis en esa palabra y le dirigí una mirada muy elocuente-no me aviso con tiempo que no podría pasar a recogerme hoy tuve que usarlo de emergencia-le di un golpe en su musculoso brazo-que te pasa ¿Por qué no pasaste por mi hoy?

-lo siento Bells, tenia reunión con los del equipo de atletismo, es el ultimo semestre y por tanto también nuestras ultimas competencias.

-Hombres-murmure y volví a leer cuando recordé el incidente con ese chico Cullen durante la mañana, eso me hizo enojar de nuevo,-sabes que hoy Cu…-no termine mi frase por que al ver el rostro de mi amigo supe que el se había ausentado de nuestra platica, tenía la mirada en el otro lado del patio y se veía algo molesto, seguí la dirección de su mirada para encontrarme con una chica hermosa, tenía la piel cobriza, el cabello negro brillante y unos ojos oscuros que estaban enmarcado por unas largas y gruesas pestañas además de que tenia un cuerpo espectacular que bien sabia resaltar con la ropa que usaba, ella era Leah Clearwater, la ex novia de Jacob y de la cual el muy estúpido aun seguía enamorado, se podía decir que por su apariencia Leah parecía tierna e inocente,pero en realida era una maldita arpía que solo había jugado con mi amigo.

-deja de babear por esa zorra-le dije enojada, ya estaba hasta el gorro de que esa maldita que se revolcaba con el primero que se le ponía enfrente lo hiciera sufrir.

-no lo entenderías Bella-me dijo mi amigo apartando la mirada.

-tal vez tengas razón pero tampoco es para que sufras por esa.

-tal vez-me dijo-te veo al rato

-claro-le dije y volví a mi lectura-asegúrate de no dejar una laguna de baba en la escuela por favor, ha por cierto ¿iras a la fiesta en la playa?.

-¿Qué si voy a ir?-me pregunto incrédulo-Claro que si ¿con quien crees que hablas Bella?

Le sonreí y cuando se marcho volví mi mirada a Leah , que ahora coqueteaba muy descaradamente con el imbécil de Mike Newton, esa arpía se arrepentiría de haberse metido con Jacob, cómo que me llamaba Isabella Swan prometí que Leah, junto con el grupo de Tanya se arrepentirían de haberse metido conmigo.

-que miras Swan- me dijo despectiva la muy estúpida cuando se percato de mi mirada.

-estoy tratando de ver que haces cada vez que quieres prostituirte con alguien estúpida-le dije de manera mordaz-debes de saber que para eso hay hoteles, sí no te alcanza para pagar uno tienes la opción de los baños-y dicho esto me dio un dedo que yo le devolví con creces antes de irme a mi siguiente clase, sólo note la mirada que Mike me daba.

-jodete Newton-le dije a el.

-estas como quieres Bella-fue lo único que dijo.

Las clases terminaron, por fin era viernes y tenia una fiesta en la playa cercana a mi casa a la cual no podía faltar por ningún motivo, aquél día Emmet no fue por mi, se había ido de vuelta al a escuela, cuando llegue a mi auto me encontré de nuevo con Cullen el muy tonto estaba recargado sobre la puerta del conductor de modo que no podía abrir.

-me ignoraste todo el día-me dijo el

-que te hace pensar que debo ponerte atención-le dije de manera mordaz

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- me pregunto el, ¡dios este chico me sacaba de mis casillas.!

-escucha Edgar

-Es Edward-me corrigió el

- no me importa, me da igual como te llames déjame pasar, tengo prisa.

-Bella- me llamo el.

-Isabella para ti-le dije

-ok Isabella-el muy descarado se acerco mas a mi hasta quedar casi juntos-sabes que desde que llegue aquí he estado muy solicitado y de entre tantas chicas guapas te estoy regalando mi tiempo a ti –comenzó a molestarme ¡por dios que aquel chico era imparable y demasiado persistente! ¡que carajos se creía como para hablarme así el muy engreído! - así que por que no comenzamos de nue…

-espera- le dije y le puse mi dedo índice sobre el pecho- si crees que por que eres rico y popular deberías de traerme arrastrando las banquetas a mi también pues que equivocado estas niñato, tienes suerte de que aun no halla pateado tu trasero como lo he hecho con otros, así que si quieres mantenerlo como esta déjame en paz-lo aparte de mi y metí la llave del carro en la puerta, iba a abrirla cuando su mano se poso sobre ella.

-eres diferente-me dijo- a ti no te interesa lo que tengo o quien soy, eso me agrada.

Lo encare mas molesta todavía pero eso solo provoco que el pusiera su mano libre sobre mi mejilla, al verlo a la cara me di cuenta de que era lindo y sentí mariposas en el estomago.

-déjame conocerte- me dijo comenzando a pasear su pulgar por mi mejilla y eso me saco de mi trance ,aparte su mano de manera brusca y abrí puerta.

- si quieres conocerme-le dije cuando estuve dentro del auto-es por que aun no sabes nada de esta mugre escuela.

- no me importa, me veras muy seguido dulzura- me dijo sin darme oportunidad a responderme por que me cerro la puerta, sólo le dirigí una mirada molesta y arranque el auto, ¡qué se creía aquel niño!, como si yo fuera una de las muchas zorras que lo rondaban, claro que no, yo era Bella Swan el no tenia por que hablarme así, no se por que no le patee el culo como a muchos otros o como a Mike cuando intento pasarse conmigo, le di la paliza de su vida, pero bueno era viernes después de todo, no tenia por que verlo en dos días y medio y esa noche me iba de fiesta.

-¡Huuuuuuuuu!-grite ocasionando la mirada de una mujer adulta que se detuvo junto a mi en un semáforo-¡Fiesta!-la música retumbaba en mis oídos y cuando me percate de la mirada de la mujer me sonroje y le dirigí una mirada de disculpa-lo siento- ella solo sonrió divertida y avanzo. Tenia un rostro amble y unos ojos miel muy bonitos.

-Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta-seguí canturreando hasta llegar a casa, mi fin de semana seria perfecto, sin un grupo de arpías y sin el fastidioso de Mike y sin Cullen, definitivamente eso seria lo mejor. Me apure a hacer mis deberes y me prepare para la fiesta sin pensar en el chasco que me iba a llevar esa noche.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hola chicas!!!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas del fic, necesito mucha mucha inspiración y animo por parte de ustedes para poder seguir adelante y nota importante, tal vez me tarde un poco mas en actualizar debido a que estaré algo ocupada en semana santa, ¡Haci es aunque usted no lo crea estoy muy solicitada! jajaja, bueno chicas tal vez el próximo capitulo lo suba hasta después de las vacaciones de semana santa, ósea hasta como por el 9 o 3l 11 de abril. Si lo se es mucho pero es que estaré muy muy ocupada para estas fechas que vienen, además necesito que demuestren interés por la historia por que siento que las estoy aburriendo y eso me hace pensar en la posibilidad de para definitivamente le fic. Pero bueno si noto que hay interés lo seguiré… y si es así….

Prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas interesante por que ¡Habrá fiesta en la playa! Y que es lo que pasa cuando haces la combinación Adolecentes con las hormonas a mil por hora + alcohol …todo puede pasar jaja además abra mas de ExB….

No olviden leer los agradecimientos, están los nombres y las respuestas de todas las chikas que me hicieron el favor de mandarme un Review desde el primer capitulo hasta el número tres:

Y si no quieren esperar tanto para el otro capitulo denle click al cuadrito verde y mándenme un Review,si recibo cantidad considerable prometo que seguiré el fic y me are un espacio para que la próxima semana ya tengan el otro capitulo.(no me vallan a juzgar de mala por que no lo soy, es solo que si recibo peticiones que pidan por el próximo capitulo me siento mas comprometida y actualizo pronto)

_**Bueno ahora agradecimientos especiales**_ para: (cha cha cha chan…redoble de tambores)

**Anonima:** Gracias por tu comentario y si pondré a Jasper solo que tengo planes para el y tal vez salga en el próximo capitulo.

**: **bueno espero que te haya gustado la este capitulo, la verdad es que no sabia como poner la reacción de Bella pero hice lo mejor de mi.

**Elsa Cullen 93:** Gracias por el comentario, me dio gusto que tuvieran una buena aceptación por este fic, gracias.

**ALLY CULLEN:** Gracias , ja la verdad es que no sabia si poniendo a Bella con ese carácter seria aceptado por que en la mayoría de los fic sale como una chika dulce ,inocente y cosas así y decidí experimentar un poco pero que bueno que te aya gustado y espero seguir viéndote por acá. ^.^

**Anira Cullen**: espero que te aya gustado su encuentro y que no te ayas decepcionado, bueno prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas emociónate y habrá mas ExB. De todos modos gracias por estar con nosotros.

**Pauli Black:** bueno para ti amiga que he de decirte, que me presionas demasiado para actualizar, esta bien que me guste escribir pero no tengo mucho tiempo ya que tui me llevas de fiesta en fiesta, en fin espero que te aya gustado este capitulo.

**.angel**: Gracias por seguir con nosotros y espero que pronto tengas otra canción para este capitulo como en el primero jeje, bueno espero que la historia te siga gustando y que no nos hayas abandonado.

**xXArleenXx:** bueno es igual para ti espero que sigas con nosotros y que te este gustando el rumbo de la historia.

**Deshi-Masen**: si tienes razón decidí que Bella no tenia por que ser plástica por que definitivamente no va con su actitud, así que la puse un poco mas rebelde espero que sea de tu agrado y si no puedes mandarme un comentario o una sugerencia.

Cuidense mucho chikas

Besitos

Adri Antara.

Sin mas me retiro y espero que sigan conmigo en este fic,saben que su opinión es lo mas importante para mi y si algo no les parece o tiene algún comentario den click en este botón!!!


	5. Tequila

**COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SAGA NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA**

P . V . O . BELLA

Mierda

¿ que carajos hacían "ellos" en mi casa?, aparque el coche frente a la banqueta y me quede hay observando el auto gris que ocupaba el lugar que me correspondía, el auto de Charly estaba en su lugar como siempre, suspire resignada y me baje del coche ,camine con el seño fruncido y abrí la puerta.

-Bella ¿ya llegaste?- Me pregunto una Leah sentada en el sofá de "mi casa"

- no estúpida aun estoy en la escuela- le respondí de malas pulgas -¿ que carajos haces en mi casa?

-Vine de vista, la verdad no quería venir a ver tu cara de nuevo pero ha insistencia de mi madre no me quedo de otra.

-donde esta tu madre.

-en la cocina, por cierto nunca me habías dicho que eras cursi.-una mueca burlona se dibujo en su rostro- la verdad eres aburrida y algo estúpida.

Avente la mochila al sillón y me acerque a ella con un gesto amenazador hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara, su sonrisa se borro y pude percibir algo de miedo en su rostro, sonreí con burla.

-la verdad-le dije despacio, casi como un susurro- me vale un pepino bien verde la opinión que tenga de mi zorrita.- y me aleje en dirección a la cocina.

-perra – la escuche murmurar a mis espaldas, yo solo le di un "huevos" sin dignarme a mirarle y entre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cocina, hay sentados estaba una mujer de cabello oscuro y piel cobriza, como la de Leah y junto a ella estaba Seth su hijo.

¿Qué quien era ella? Pues nada más y nada menos que la pareja de mi adorado "papi", y para mi desgracia la madre de Leah.

-Bella cariño, que bueno que llegaste, Sue vino a visitarnos- me dijo mi papa alegremente

- sip ya lo note

-Isabella ¿Cómo estas pequeña?- me pregunto Sue de manera afectuosa, yo le tenia mucho cariño y aunque me alegrara de verla no la esperaba tan pronto.

-muy bien gracias- la salude y luego a Seth- que hay escuincle- le despeine la cabeza un poco ocasionando que el se ruborizara.

-quieres comer?

-no gracias, no tengo hambre.

-como prefieras pequeña.

-gracias Papá- Charly no me insistía demasiado por que yo era muy pero muy necia- voy a salir hoy en la tarde con unos amigos.

-esta bien, solo regresa temprano y no tomes mucho-si me preguntaran que por que adoro a mi papá esto les respondería, por que es sin duda alguna el padre mas cool que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra…supo sacarnos adelante aun con la infidelidad de nuestra madre y nos dio lo mejor que pudo, y aun así sigue siendo tan genial como antes.

* * *

P . V . O . EDWARD

Uff Tanya Tanya Tanya, no había duda de que esa chica sabia como hacerte pasar un buen rato, una sonrisa picara asomo en mi rostro al recordar el encerron que nos dimos en un salón de intendencia antes de la salida de la escuela, para mi no era mas que diversión pero pues la verdad me daba igual y eso se lo había dejado muy claro a ella. Me invito a una fiesta en una playa, según ella la fiesta era de muchos universitarios, de todos modos no iba a negarme a ir.

-espérame-escuche la voz de Alice.

-¿Qué?

-que me esperes ¿acaso estas sordo o que te pasa?

-¿Qué piensas? Que acaso te llevare?- le pregunte incrédulo.

-si y no voy a discutir.

Gruñí por lo bajo y cinco minutos después Alice ya estaba montada en mi auto yendo conmigo en dirección a la playa, no hablo mucho, solo cuando ya estábamos a medio camino cuando hablo.

-¿lo que tienes con Tanya es enserio?

-no

-haaaa-fue su respuesta

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-por que ella ha presumido a todos que TU ya eres umm como su novio.

-ha- ahora fue mi respuesta

-¿Qué no vas a desmentir?-me pregunto incrédula.

-No, no por el momento, me hace pasar buenos ratos.

-a mi me vale lo que te haga o no ¿Qué va a pasar con esa chica?

-nada.

-espero que no tengas problemas con tu compañera Edward-me dijo en un suspiro mientras yo estacionaba el coche cerca del acceso a la playa.

-Que sabes tu Alice?

-mas de lo que crees Edward- y con todo eso bajo del coche para dejarme con una enorme interrogante que pronto deje en el olvido, yo Iba a divertirme y eso haría.

Tenia alrededor de dos horas en la fiesta y la mayoría de los chicos ya andaban subidos de tono ,yo observaba todo el espectáculo desde donde estaba sentado, alguien había traído algo de tequila importado ,lo había probado unas cuantas veces y era bueno, así que mientras observaba a algunas chicas bailar y moverse al ritmo de la música alguien entre la multitud grito "pelea", al principio no me importo, pero cuando vi una melena rubia frente a una melena castaña y escuche gritar "Duro Bella!"me incorpore rápido y me acerque al lugar de los hechos.

Ho! Sorpresa… Isabela Swan estaba montada sobre Tanya queriendo darle con todo lo que podía, cuando la separaron las amigas de Tanya Bella muy enojada les volteo un bofetón a dos de ellas.

-no se metan estúpidas!

-eres una maldita salvaje!-grito Tanya y aprovecho la distracción de Bella para tírala del cabello-te vas a arrepentir maldita!

-Puta no te tengo miedo!

Ambas se defendían con uñas y dientes, en un momento todo apuntaba a favor de Bella y Tanya solo llamaba desesperadas a sus amigas.

-No se queden allí paradas como idiotas, péguenle a esta perra!

-ni se les ocurra meterse perras o voy contra ustedes!

Nadie se preocupaba por separarlas todo mundo gritaba al aire el nombre de Bella ,fue tanta mi sorpresa y hasta que reaccione me di cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando, ¡Bella le estaba pegando a mi free!

-Bella ya basta!-grite y la tome por la cintura para levantarla, pero ella solo me golpeo y me grito

-que dejes de chingar Edgar! No es tu asunto.

-Bella ya la madreaste, ya déjala!-un muchacho un poco mas grande que yo y corpulento me dio un empujón para que la soltara, al verlo a la cara mi ceño se frunció para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de Jacob Black.

-pero…

-nada, ya basta, no le des el gusto –me hizo a un lado para sujetarla y logro calmarla- Charlie no merece esto.

Le hablaba como si se conocieran de años.

Sentí un pequeño malestar u mi ceño se profundizo, carraspeé un poco y el volteo a verme.

-y tu quien eres?

-soy…

-haass!! Pero si eres tu..Que haces aquí!-la voz irritada de Bella me distrajo

Me enfado el tono en que me hablo

-yo vine como invitado

-creí que estaríamos libres de moscas hoy-dio en voz baja pero aun asi pude escucharla.

-oye que tienes contra mi??

-no le hables en ese tono niñato- me hablo Jacob- mas bien la pregunta es ¿acaso no sabes quienes somos?

-no- le dije sin entender su pregunta.

-de verdad eres estúpido o te haces-me dijo Bella mordazmente- que ¿tu novia no te ha dicho que no te metas con los becados?

* * *

P . V . O . BELLA

Fui una completa estúpida.

Aun no se como fue que perdí el control para hacer lo que hice, aunque de algún modo no me arrepiento, tener a un mechón del cabello de Tanya entre mis manos me hizo sentir orgullosa de mi misma.

¡ja métetelo por donde te quepa Denali! Pensé entre mi.

Definitivo, no volvería a tomar tres shots seguidos de tequila.

Tome la cerveza que estaba sobre la barra y me la empine.

-eres genial Bella- me dije a mi misma con una sonrisa en la cara.

-si sigues tomando así te pondrás ebria- dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda

-Quien dice no estoy ebria ya…-me gire para encarar al desconocido que se había sentado a un lado mío y mi sorpresa al encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen, fruncí mi seño molesta, por alguna razón estar cerca de el me incomodaba- haaa…eres tu.

-¿decepcionada?- me pregunto –¿acaso esperas a alguien mas?

-no te incumbe- le espete con un gesto de la mano y volviendo a fijar mi atención a mi cerveza, sentía su mirada sobre mi y eso me molesto aun mas.-por que no vas a ver como esta tu "noviecita", debe de estar buscando quien la consuele de la golpiza que le di.

-no se de que hablas, Tanya no es mi novia.

-novia, Free, Caldo…como quieras llamarle estas con ella de todos modos idiota.

- me sorprendes, nunca conocí a una chica que no se fijara en mi –me dijo con altanería-además de que peleas muy bien.

-gracias, peeero-diablos el tequila y las cervezas comenzaban a hacer efecto-me… me vale lo que pienses.

Me miro a los ojos y el corazón me dio un vuelco al ver su mirada verde perforar mis ojos ¡por dios que ojos tan lindos!

-oye…-le dije sin mucho animo, de plano el vino debía de estar causando estragos con mi cerebro, si no de ninguna manera hubiera dicho esto- tus ojos son lindos.

El me miro sorprendido para después componer una sonrisa tan pero tan sexi! Una sonrisa de lado, parecía súper modelo, podría decirse que una vez mas gracias a mi tequila comenzaba a ver a Eder o Edgar… como se llamara…bueno a Cullen como si miles de brillitos estuvieran flotando a su alrededor, sentí un enorme vuelco en el estomago y por fin se digno a contestarme.

-Lo se –me dijo con algo de arrogancia-¿Qué parte de mi no es linda?- y pfff con eso arruino la magia…

-estupido- le dije y me reincorpore de nuevo para ir a donde Jacob pero me levante demasiado pronto y sentí como el piso literalmente "se movio", espere a que mi cara tocara la suave arena de la playa pero en lugar de eso me encontré rodeada por unos brazos, al darme cuenta de esto me sonroje visiblemente.

-¡sueltame!- le dije y me aleje bruscamente de el tambaleando me un poco

-oye te salvo de caer y así me agradeces?...creo que se te subió la borrachera, estás roja como un tomate.

Dios gracias por hacer que el alcohol te haga enrojecer! Pensé entre mi, sería una vergüenza que YO me sonrojara solo por que Cullen me había "abrazado"

-solo…solo déjame en paz- le dije y camine en dirección hacia donde ahora se encendía una fogata.

-hey espera!

-¡que quieres!

-no te vallas por favor.

A ver este tipo ya comenzaba a hártame.

-no puedes dejar que nadie te vea con nosotros- le dije sin mas.

-¿Por qué?

-ya te dije! No te metas con los becados!

- eso que tiene que ver?

-todo, -me volteé exasperada si quería que dejara de insistirme debía de decir le tooodooo, de pies a cabeza- sígueme le dije y tome una de las botellas que aun quedaban y dos vasos junto con hielos, sal y limón.

Llegamos a una zona algo alejada de la fiesta y comencé a contarle todo .

-no puedes hablar con mis amigos ni conmigo- le dije, allí había dos sillas de playa y una mesa pequeña, deje todo allí y me sente,el hizo lo mismo- en nuestra escuela la mayor parte de los estudiantes son mmm… como decirlo…son hijos de papi-ante eso hice una muestra de desagrado y le tendí una cuba que acababa de servir- toma- le dije y el me miro sorprendido.

Rodé mis ojos de exasperación, obvió que no lo hacia por cortesía ni nada, era solo para tener alguien con quien decir "salud" mentalmente.

-es la última vez que te dirijo la palabra

.pero…

-déjame terminar…-tome la mitad de mi vaso y proseguí- mira es así de simple, los niños que tiene dinero suficiente para pagar de un solo tajo todo el año escolar pertenecen a un grupo, y lo que tiene una beca pertenecen a otro.

-eso es estúpido- me dijo y lo mire sorprendida, levante mi vaso y brinde con el

-brindo por eso- le dije y continúe –esto era algo tonto y que solo pocos consideraban hasta hace tres años, o bueno es lo que dice, nuestra generación, por no decir que la estúpida de tu novia y sus descerebradas amigas comenzaron con todo esto de la distinción, así que eso es, sí te ven con uno de "nosotros" te linchan y de paso nos pasas a fregar a todos.

-pero entonces por que se reúnen en fiestas como estas?

-por que fuera de la escuela esto se convierte en guerra, es como decir "seguimos aquí y me paso por el culo lo que tu digas"…o al menos es lo que siempre le he dicho a Leah y a Tanya.

-eres muy radical.

- lo se.

Tomo la botella y sirvió un poco mas de tequila para cada uno.

Por dios que cada vez sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba mas ,debía de verme espantosamente adormilada ,en comparación con el que esta fresco como una lechuga.

-oye …¿Por qué no estas ebrio?- le pregunte entre hipidos.

-por que no quiero perderme esto- y dicho esto me levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acerco a mi, colocó su mano sobre mi cintura y comenzó a tararear una canción suave y lenta, comenzó a mecerme y yo solo lo observe confundida.

-¿Segú… seguro que no estas tomado?- le dije el soltó una pequeña risa, suave y sutil tan cerca de mi oído que hizo estremecer.

-seguro- me sentía liviano y seguro, tal vez por el nivel de alcohol en mi sangre, pero aun asi fue una sensación agradable, mañana en la mañana amanecería con una resaca horrible.

-Edgar – murmure.

- Edward- me corrigió el- es Edward Bella.

-como sea, quiero irme.

- aun no preciosa.

-pero…

Mi protesta fue callada al instante por que el poso sus labios sobre los míos, me sentí terriblemente confundida, mi corazón y mi estomago dieron un vuelco de sorpresa . En menos de un minuto atravesé por casi mil emociones distintas, al sentir la boca de Edward sobre la mía quise separarme de el pero su mano sobre mi cintura me lo impidió, abrí los ojos con sorpresa y poco a poco comencé a disfrutar la sensación de placer que me provocaba, ¡sus labios eran tan suaves y tan gentiles conmigo!, mí corazón y mi estomago parecían no querer volver a su lugar, el tiempo pareció detenerse sobre mi y le devolví el beso con ternura, algo que JAMAS había hecho.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ¡yo estaba besando a Edward Cullen! Esto no podía estar pasando, pareció como si el alcohol hubiera desaparecido de repente y me separe de el.

-¡no!-le dije en voz alta.

-¡que pasa!- me dijo el sorprendido por mi reacción

-esto…yo… debo irme.

-pero…

-¡nada!, olvida esto, creó que…si estoy borracha, si eso fue, estoy borracha.

Y sin más me marche, no sin antes ver una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

-ahora si ya puedes irte- me grito el para que lo pudiera escuchar- pero volveré por ti!

Yo solo acelere el paso ¡que mierda me pasaba! Jamás había permitido que un chico me besara y nunca había sentido nada parecido, eso tenía que seguir igual y definitivamente Edward Cullen no seria la excepción.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Que hay de nuevo gente!!!**

Jaja los extrañe muchisisisimo. Y pues bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, lo prometí y aquí estoy, pero creo que me quedo algo largo, en fin espero que lo disfruten y planeo subir pronto el siguiente pero no aseguro nada, tal vez la próxima semana ya este .

Una disculpa si algunos encuentran este capitulo algo grosero pero esq. así se me ocurrió, si los ofendo disculpen, pero por eso es clasificación T por el lenguaje que se usa ñ.ñ

Okis me despido y marchosísimas gracias a **albitta cullen, Pauli Black, smile . of . angel , Ally Cullen, la. La. , srita . Masen y Cullensita.** Por sus reviews, perdón por no contestarlos pero es que ando corta de tiempo, aún así gracias.

Gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los Reviews!!!

Los kiero muchito.

Besitos

Suerte

┃Adri Antara. ┃


	6. No me interesas

**COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SAGA NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA**

P. V. O. BELLA

Bip… bip… bip…

Un maldito ruido me despertó, mí cara salió de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba protegida dentro del edredón y la luz me pego directo en la cara

-hA!! Estúpido sol!- exclame enojada cubriendo mis ojos con mi mano derecha y con la otra buscaba la fuente de ese sonido que me taladraba la cabeza,era mi celular y abri un poco los ojos ,el numero que marcaba era de Jake.

Gruñí molesta y conteste

-¡¿que quieres Jacob?!- le pregunte de mala manera, mas valía que fuera bueno para despertarme antes de tiempo.

-huuuuu alguien amaneció de mal humor esta mañana – su voz burlona me irrito mas iba a colgar como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada me dijo- voi para tu casa,creo que tengo algo que contarte y tu también he… no creas que no te vi anoche.

Y con esto colgó dejándome con un enorme signo de interrogación en la frente.

¿Qué que había hecho anoche?

Ni yo misma lo recordaba… ¡haaa claro! Había golpeado a Tanya y me había dirigido a la barra a beber un par de cervezas, lo demás estaba borroso.

Sentí vibrar el celular de nuevo y al darme cuenta de que era Charlie conteste de inmediato.

-¿hola?- mi voz sonaba algo ronca a causa de la resaca que estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en esos momentos.

-buenos días Bella- me saludo el como siempre- ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

¡se estaba burlando! Sí, ¡de mi! ¡Mi propio padre!

Me aclare la garganta para que no sonara tan afectada.

-bien bien gracias por tu preocupación papi- le dije divertida- ¿me viste anoche?

-sì, hasta que te quedaste dormida en el baño…deberías evitar comer antes de beber así Bella- me sonroje ante eso, jamás me había puesto tan ebria como anoche, tal vez había vomitado, pero eso jamás me había pasado y no lo recordaba, así que no importaba mucho.

-lo siento- murmure quitando mi edredón de encima y sentándome en la cama- no volverá a pasar.

-lo se hija-Charlie sonaba preocupado- mmm en la cocina prepare unos chilaquiles y un café cargado…como te gusta, tal vez se te quite un poco el dolor de cabeza.

-gracias ¿te veo al rato?

Escuche un suspiro a través de la línea, eso o era bueno.

-no, lo siento Bells-dijo con tono cansino- esta investigación esta llevando mas tiempo, lidiar con tipos involucrados en narcotráfico no es fácil.

-lo se-le dije preocupada- solo…solo ten cuidado.

Últimamente mi papa estaba mas ocupado que otras ocasiones, en los últimos días habían atrapado a una pequeña banda juvenil que se dedicaba al comercio de sustancias ilegales , lo pobre muchachos no tendrían mas de 16 o 17 años, eso me preocupaba de alguna manera, por que ver las noticias cada noche y oir decir que se encontraban nuevos homicidios por cosas como estas era horrible.

Un escalofrió sacudió mi espalda de solo imaginarlo.

-Emmett estará todo el fin de semana contigo, mientras no estoy asi que no habrá problema- hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos- no quiero problemas ¿entendiste?

-¿Yo?- dije incrédula- como crees si soy un angelito.

Reí entre dientes, podía asegurar que estaba rodando los ojos.

-ya claro…ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros- dijo el con voz divertida- solo pórtate bien hija…te quiero.

-yo también papi- le conteste y se corto la comunicación.

Suspire de manera inconsciente y sentí mi estomago como si fuese una tómbola dando vueltas y vueltas, me senté en la orilla de la cama y al dirigir mi vista al piso me encontré con una botella de tequila vacía.

Levante una ceja y recogí la botella, Jake no tardaría en llegar y seguro que también tendría una resaca de aquellas,

¿Qué habría querido decir con lo de hace un rato?

Mmm no lo sabía, tal vez había hecho uno que otro desvarió, pero nada grave.

Me dirgi al cuarto de baño y me arregle lo mas que pude, cepille mis dientes y mi boca por mas de cinco minutos, mi aliento era horrible, y que decir del horrible sabor que tenia mi boca.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y baje a abrir con cara de pocos amigos.

Allí, parado frente a mí estaba Jacob fresco como una lechuga y con esa sonrisa radiante que tanto me gustaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría, mi orgullo podía mas que yo.

-hola Bells- dijo el haciéndome a un lado como si fuera el dueño y señor de la casa.

Maldito

Ni siquiera olia a alcohol,y su patético porte estaba como siempre, tal parecía que el muchacho hubiese dormido de las mil maravillas y fuese inmune a los efectos del alcohol.

-tengo hambre- me dijo desde el sillón en el que se había sentado- ¿Charlie no hizo chilaquiles esta vez?

-estan en la cocina Jake- le dije sin mucho animo, la cabeza me punzaba y la luz me molestaba- ¿que acaso no tienes una casa?

- sí, pero esta casi desabitada- me contesto el con monotonía.

Sonreí por primera vez en la mañana.

Jake y yo éramos como hermanos, crecimos juntos en Forks Washington y cuando a su papa lo transfirieron aquí un año antes que a mi sufrí como nunca antes en mi vida, al principio creí que estaba enamorada de el…¡Sí, me gustaba Jacob!, pero después me di cuenta de que todo era como una especie de amor filial, lo quería como quería a Emmett, y cuando a mi papa le ofrecieron trabajo en california intente por todos los medios posibles estar en contacto con Jake hasta que estuvimos juntos en la misma escuela.

-sabes que aquí no eres bienvenido extraño- le dije con cariño.

El me devolvió la sonrisa

-lo se…pero que seria de ti sin mi cariño.

Maldito ególatra…me recordaba a alguien pero ¿a quien?

Nos sentamos en la cocina a comer los dichosos chilaquiles y serví café para los dos, la comida transcurrió entre una broma y otra, hasta que…

-la fiesta estuvo a toda madre- dijo con la boca llena.

-Jake no hables con la comida en la boca- le espete- y pues estuvo dos tres –hice un gesto con mi mano intentando restarle importancia- lo mejor fue la golpiza que le di a Tanya.

Estallamos en carcajadas

-si…deberías de haber visto todo el drama que armo después de eso

-me hubiera gustado…pero me conformo con un mechón de su cabello- reímos hasta que nos falto el aliento, jamás olvidaría eso.

-si, y después que te vio besarte con Cullen, su cara fue lo mejor que allá visto en años.

Mi risa se paralizo de repente.

¡¿Qué yo que?!

-espera- le ordene con autoridad- ¿Qué dijiste?

- que su cara fue lo mejor que alla visto en años…- me miro con curiosidad.

-no, antes de eso- te mi la respuesta, por increíble que pareciera, si de verdad había hecho eso todo podría venirse abajo y peor aun si Tanya lo había visto

-que te vio cuando Cullen y tu se besaban- contesto el como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

"Cullen y tu se besaban"

Esas palabras sonaron en mi mente como un eco.

"mierda"

Pensé en ese momento y varias imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, botellas de tequila, una canción tarareada y un Edward aproximando se a mi…

-¡dios!- exclame levantándome de mi asiento- dime que es broma Jake

-que te pasa?- de repente callo en la cuenta y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro, se levanto de su silla y con un gesto de burla me dijo.

-¿no me digas que no te acuerdas?

-yo… este …yo- comenze a titubear

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Sali huyendo de la cocina para atender la puerta, al asomarme por la ventana de la sala divise un auto que no se me hacia conocido y fruncí el seño, era un volvo plateado…

¿Dónde había visto uno así?

Cuando abrí la puerta una chica de ojos dorados y cabello corto me miro sorprendida.

La reconocí de inmediato, era la chica que me había golpeado con el balón de voleibol.

-¿Tu?- me pregunto incrédula

Mi ceño se frunció y la escaneé con la mirada.

-Liz – fue lo único que dije- que haces aquí.

No era una pregunta, era más bien como una exigencia

Hizo un gesto de molestia y dijo

-Es Alice

- como sea da igual, que quieres

-aquí vive Charlie Swan?- pregunto comprobando la dirección que había en un sobre para verificar que no se hubiera equivocado.

-para que lo quieres niña.

-aquí vive ¿si o no?

Que se creía esa chiquilla, fácilmente le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara ,pero algo me lo impidió.

-sí

-necesito que le des esto, es importante.

-pues lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar, no esta va a llegar hasta el lunes en la tarde-mi tono de voz era algo altanero pero no me importo y la mire con autosuficiencia.

Sus ojos escrutaron mi rostro y después de eso me regalo una sonrisa.

Con esto me saco de onda.

¿Acaso estaba loca o que?, después de haber sido grosera con ella, ahora se comportaba con normalidad.

-solo entrégaselo por favor.

Y con esto se fue bailoteando por mi jardincillo como si fuera un duende, me encogí de hombros y cerré la puerta, el sobre lo deje a un lado y me dirigí a enfrentar a Jake que espiaba por la puerta de la cocina.

-esa chica Alice es extraña- dijo de repente.

-si lo se.

-ahora dime…¿enserio no recuerdas lo que paso entre tu y Cullen?

Me sonrojo por quien sabe que cosa y le reproche.

-si me acordara Jacob no estarías aquí diciéndome tal cosa…

-pues déjame te recuerdo niña- me dijo

Me senté para escuchar lo que había pasado hasta entonces.

Conforme escuchaba el relato de Jacob me sentía más horrorizada que antes.

Era increíble

¡yo jamás haría tal cosa!

Pero bueno no era que yo me justificara pero no estaba en mis cabales y estaba "ebria", así que me deje caer ,no deje de pensar en eso todo el fin de semana.

* * *

P. V. O. EDWARD

El fin de semana paso tan rápido como un parpadeo, aquel día llegue a la escuela ms temprano que de costumbre, ahora iba solo ya que Alice por fin se dignaba a llevar su auto.

Me baje del coche y camine en dirección a la escuela, al dar la vuelta me encontré con un coche rojo que acababa de estacionarse , me detuve al ver bajar a Bella acompañada de Jacob Black, sonreí para mi mismo, de seguro esa niña estaba rendida a mis pies despues de lo que había pasado el viernes en la noche.

Me acerque con confianza, ella estaba riendo de algo que había dicho Jacob.

-hola preciosa- ¡ja esa mujer debería sentirse tan tensa! Lo sentía

Pase un brazo por sus hombros y pude ver la expresión divertida de su acompañante, lo ignore por completo y me dispuse a pasarla bien con aquella chica, si ya tenia planes con ella, nada serio, solo un free y ya.

-¿perdón?-la escuche preguntarme.

Su mirada era de enojo y su ceño estaba fruncido

-no hagas eso muñequita que te saldrán arrugas- le respondí poniendo mi dedo índice sobre su frente.

Los pocos chicos que empezaban a llegar comenzaban a mirarnos curiosos.

De un momento a otro sentí como de un movimiento brusco y se soltó tan rápido de mi agarre.

-que mierda te pasa niño- exclamo y escuche como Jacob se soltaba una carcajada limpia.

-vamos Bells, no seas tan grosera con cullen- dijo el sin dejar de reír.

Mi cara estaba contrariada y sufría algo así como un shock, que carajos le pasaba a esa niña?, me estaba rechazando a MI a EDWARD CULLEN!

Además Jake le había llamado "Bells", algo demasiado intimo para mi gusto, ¿acaso serian novios?, ante tal pensamiento mi cuerpo sintió un pequeño espasmo de rabia, pero aun asi me contuve y compuse una sonrisa coqueta y altanera.

-¿vamos cariño que acaso no recuerdas lo de la playa?- pregunte, si , con eso caería estaba seguro.

-no

Me sentí furioso de repente, si estaba algo tomada pero ¿y que? ,pfff nadie me olvidaba tan rápido, al menos no a mi.

-esta bien, te perdono pero ya no te comportes asi conmigo, ya no tiene importancia que no lo recuerdes.- la verdad si me importaba, pero no se lo fije, mas gente comenzaba a vernos, entre ellos mi hermana Alice,pude observarla con el rabillo del ojo negar con la cabeza divertida.

Maldita hermana menor!

¡se estaba burlando de mi!

Escuche un bufido de molestia por parte de Bella, ¿que acaso estaba tan ciega comopara darse cuenta de lo que le estaba ofreciendo?

-¡maldito ególatra!- me grito- ¡¿que piensas que por que tienes una cara linda y dinero me vas a tratar como una estúpida?!

Ahora me estaba gritando

Pude escuchar los murmullos de los chicos que nos observaban y las risas de Jacob, eso me enfureció y endurecí mis facciones, si tal vez era ególatra ¿y que? A las chicas no solía importarles eso, es mas las derretía y las traía a mis pies.

-¡pues deberías estar agradecida niña estúpida!- explote de repente y continúe sin poder contenerme- no a cualquiera le doy la oportunidad de estar conmigo- debía parar, lo sabia, pero aun así mi orgullo pudo mas que otra cosa- así que decide, o te portas sumisa y amable o te vaz a la fregada de una vez.

Escuche un "uuuu2 por parte de todos en coro, nuestra discusión se estaba volviendo publica.

Ella también guardo silencio, me miraba con algo parecido a incredulidad y desprecio, vi como Jacob rodeaba el coche y se posicionaba a un lado de Bella, como protegiéndola, era un poco mas alto que yo ,pero aun asi no me deje amedrentar.

-Jodete Cullen- me dijo el acercándose con paso amenazador, pero Bella lo detuvo.

-deberías de saber Edward- valla, por fin había dicho correctamente mi nombre, su voz sonaba temblorosa por el coraje y su mirada estaba cargada de rencor- que yo si tengo cerebro y que no soy como las estúpidas de esta escuela.

- eso ya lo note niña, eres rara- le dije en tono mordaz

-¡por eso mismo estúpido!, a mi no me vas a tratar como a tu pendeja, para eso esta Tanya y te aclaro de una vez que yo no voy a ser la puta de nadie.

- na…

No termine lo que iba a decir por que se alejo con paso rápido y con la cabeza en alto, me había dejado allí, con la palabra en la boca, me había llamado estúpido y ahora era la burla de todos los que estaba allí.

Me puse furioso

-¡que miran!- les grite a los chicos que estaban cerca y me aleje a mi primera clase, aquella estúpida me iba a escuchar, nadie me rechazaba de esa manera y menos en publico.

* * *

P. V. O. ALICE

Me la estaba pasando de lo lindo.

Jamás había visto a una chica rebelársele de tal manera a Edward.

-…yo no voy a ser la puta de nadie.

La voz furiosa de Bella y el semblante de shock que tenia Edward me hicieron estallar en carcajadas.

-uuuuu eso dolió- murmure para mi misma y escuche las carcajadas de los demás chicos.

Yo se lo había advertido a Edward, llegaría el día en que alguien lo haría sentar cabeza.

Camine hacia el, pero el se dirigió furioso a su clase, que según tenia entendido la compartía con Bella, esa chica me caia muy bien, era grosera sí pero ¿Quién no?, hasta yo lo era a veces, seria divertido observar como sucedían las cosas entre esos dos.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era temprano para una llamada asi que me extraño demasiado, cuando vi el identificador de llamadas mi corazón dio un vuelco y no pude contener un gritito de alegría.

¡Era Jasper!

-Hola- conteste como una tonta.

- buenos días muñeca- me susurro con voz sexi-¿como amaneciste?

-bien gracias- lo había conocido el viernes en la fiesta, me lo había presentado su hermana Rosalie, nos conocíamos por un concurso de modas en el que ambas participamos, daba la casualidad que Rose era la actual novia del gigantesco y cómico hermano de Bella.

¿Casualidad?

Quien sabe, lo que era seguro era que el destino y el futuro los tenia mas relacionados de lo que creían.

-¿tienes planes para hoy?

Otro grito de emoción quiso escapar, pero este lo contuve mordiendo mi mano y los que pasaban a mi lado me miraban extrañados, solo me encogí a modo de disculpa.

-¿Alice?

-perdón ¿que pasa?

-¿estas bien?

¿Que si estaba bien?, me estaba invitando a una cita prácticamente ¿y me preguntaba si estaba bien? ¡como iba a estarlo si un chico guapo me estaba invitando a salir!

-s si, ¿que decías?- le dije con voz ronca por la emoción.

- a eso… yo ummm ¿tienes planes para hoy?

-no

-que te parece si nos vemos hoy en la tarde, en la playa.

-perfecto, tengo que contarte algo- si soy mala le iba a contar lo de Edward y Bella, eso y ambos nos burlaríamos después del _Gran Edward._

-ok ¿a las cuatro esta bien?

- sip

Colgué el teléfono y me marche dando brinquitos de alegría a mi clase.

Transcurrió como siempre, casi nada interesante en que poner atención.

-psst- escuche a alguien, pero no me intereso en lo mas mínimo

-psst- volví a escuchar y seguí sin voltear. Me había entretenido dibujando garabatos en mi carpeta.

-mierda ¿acaso esta sorda?- escuche a alguien preguntarme.

Me volví para encarar a esa persona y me tope con los ojos oscuros de Jacob Black, estaba ¿sonriendo?, mas bien ¿sonriéndome?

¿A mi?

Dios que el mundo se había vuelto loco, desde que había llegado era el uno de mi clase que me trataba como si tuviera sarna o algo parecido, pensé en ignorarlo, pero se me hizo algo muy grosero de mi parte, así que le devolví el gesto.

-¿acaso ya no estoy enferma?

-¿perdón?

-nada olvídalo, ¿que pasa?

- necesito que me digas que trae tu hermano con Bella.

-nada

-no mientas, no soy imbécil y se que trae algo con mi …

La voz del profesor se escucho a un costado y nos sobresalto a ambos

-señorita Cullen,señor Black si tiene algo que comentar con nosotros háganlo, y si no tienen interés en la clase pueden salir- exclamo molesto señalando la puerta.

Jacob bufo molesto y se dejo caer contra el respaldo de su banca, yo por el contrario sonreí y pedi una disculpa.

-oh , no señor Gibbs, por favor continúe- me dirigió una mirada de molestia, pero yo seguía con una sonrisa en la cara así que no era gran cosa, el se alejo diciendo algo sobre los estudiantes que no ponían atención en clase y cosas asi.

Me apresure a garabatear una nota para Jacob y puse algo asi como_ "este no es el lugar para decírtelo,te veo alrato en la cafetería"_

Por otro lado yo estaba feliz.

¡saldria con Jasper!

* * *

P. V. O. BELLA

Ese maldito ególatra

¿Quien se creía? ¿El señorito miss Universo?

Ja!

Pues me había tratado como mierda y eso ameritaba una sanción, aun no entiendo como pude controlarme y no deformarle su "linda" cara allí mismo delante de todos.

Tenía tanta rabia, tanto coraje que ni siquiera entre a Cálculo.

Mi día paso sin mayores cosas y en mis dos ultimas clases que compartía con el sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda, valla que tenia una mirada pesadita, y cada vez que volteaba a verlo le dirigía una mirada asesina, nadie me hacia sentir como mierda y largarse como asi, de alguna manera me vengaría de el.

Aquel día jake tenia competencia de atletismo, así que me quedaría una hora mas a verlo, me encamine hacia la pista, pero en el camino sentí como alguien me jalo bajo las gradas, quise gritar pero su mano estaba en mi boca, con todas mis fuerzas logre darle una patada en lo huevos y escuche un gemido.

-mierda ¿Qué te pasa?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, era el maldito de Cullen, que ahora se retorcía y se tocaba con dolor en donde debía de estar su "orgullo"

-que quieres- hable con desgana

Poco a poco se reincorporo y cuando lo hizo avanzo hacia mi

-discúlpate- hablo sin rodeos y en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-que te disculpes

-no- que ahora me exigía una disculpa

- lo harás pequeña

- no, no lo hare, no tengo por que

-Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca y se va así como así

¡Estúpido! No cabía duda, era un tonto descerebrado que creía que el mundo le daba lo que quería con solo chasquear los dedos, que equivocado estaba, conmigo tendría que acostumbrase. Senti como me ponía roja de coraje pero me contuve

-pues nadie me hace sentir como mierda y quedarse así como así

Levanto una ceja de manera sexi…

¿Que?

¿Yo pensando que era sexi?

Borre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y lo encare de nuevo.

-lo aras muñeca, yo se que lo harás, no estoy acostumbrado a los desplante y menos de una mujer.

-pues acostúmbrate niño, ahora déjame tengo cosas mas importantes,- me dispuse a salir, sin en cambio el me bloqueo la salida y se plato delante de mi, sus ojos verdes me recorrieron sin vergüenza alguna y por primera vez en mi vida sentí enrojecer por causa de un hombre.

¡Malditas Hormonas!

-déjame pasar- le pedí

-dime la palabra mágica

Rodé mis ojos, ajora quería que le dijera "por favor"…pues bien no lo haría

-apártate si no quieres salir herido- amenace

-¿tu? Piensas golpearme- dijo burlón y se acerco a mi con una mirada cargada de deseo, podía verlo, podía sentirlo, tomo mi mentón acerco sus labios a los míos, trate de moverme pero no pude-no podrías hacerme nada, te estremeces cada vez que te toco así.

-jodete

-jamás nena

Suspire y sentí su colonia masculina inundar mis pulmones, olía a hombre, olía sexi, olía a…

¡Que mierda me pasaba!

Lo empuje como pude y le grite

-¡que no me interesas!

Y Sali corriendo de allí

* * *

P. V. O. EDWARD

¡Jodida mierda!

Esa mocosa se había escapado de nuevo, maldita mocosa, la tenia tan cerca…

Pero lo que mas me enfurecía era saber que yo no le interesaba, por alguna razón ella se había convertido en lago mas que un juego para mi, ahora necesitaba fastidiarla, hacerla pagar sus desplantes, primero me besaba en la playa y luego se hacia la desentendida, pues bien, conmigo no iba a jugar, iba a hacer lo que yo le dijera, iba a domara a esa chica de alguna manera y ella me respetaría, es mas me amaría, la aria tragarse su orgullo y todas y cada una de sus palabras, si la haría pagar caro.

Si que lo haría.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que no se moleste y ojala les guste este capitulo

Gracias por los favoritos y las alertas.

Dejen reviews por favor, si no los hay , no hay actualización XD

Je los kiero

Respuesta a los Reviews

**ALLY MASEN CULLEN**: gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te agrade y nos sigamos leyendo, te mando muchos besitos!!

**DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!! Por favor**


	7. Emociones

**COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SAGA NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA**

PVO BELLA

Era imposible

Inaudito.

Totalmente inverosímil.

Pero si, aquí me tenían a mi parada frente al espejo de mi casa viéndome con horror.

Si había dejado mis cómodos tenis casuales, mi amados jeans y sudaderas guardados dentro del closet, y en su lugar los había cambiado por un vestido y zapatos de tacón algo altos, mi comúnmente cabello desordenado ahora se recogía en un elegante moño detrás de mi nuca y un flequillo caía sobre mi frente al igual que unos pequeños rizos se desenvolvían con alegría a un lado de mi cráneo.

Bufe molesta, esta era la clase de cosas que yo nunca usaba, nótese que dije "NUNCA", y ahora ese nunca se quedaba en el olvido…haaaaa , si que lo había hecho, Charlie me había arrastrado a una cena de gala con algunos amigos importantes dentro de su mmmm…¿Cómo llamarlo?...bueno algunos amigos, le darían un reconocimiento a mi papa por su inigualable trabajo.

Ja! Me sentía muy orgullosa de mi papá y de no ser por que este era un momento importante en su carrera ni siquiera a patadas me hubieran obligado a entrar en este vestido ni a calzar estos zapatos, suspire de nuevo y me dirigí a la sala en donde me esperaban los demás, si sì sì, cuando digo demás hablo de Charlie, Sue, Seth,Jacob y para mi desgracia la zorra de Leah.

Entre intentando no hacer ruido alguno en la sala, pero fue imposible debido a que los tacones de mis zapatillas golpeaban el piso con estruendo, cuando entre todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, era de esperarse, pero yo esperaba una reacción algo mas discreta, me sonroje efusivamente ante las mirada de todos los allí presentes, de repente sentía demasiado calor en mi casa, mas aun de lo normal, Jake emitió un silbido en señal de aprobación, algo parecido a un "fiu fiu"(N/A espero entiendan, esque no sabia como poner un chiflido coquetón jeje), mi padre y Sue simplemente sonrieron en señal de aprobación, Seth parecía que se le había desencajado la quijada y en cuanto a Leah parecía como si se hubiese tragado un kilo de limones amargos, tuve un tentador impulso de reír pero me contuve.

-muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, pues vayámonos ya- dijo mi papá con alegría, todos asentimos y lo seguimos, Jake se acerco a mi con discreción y me abrió la puerta, se veía realmente guapo con ropa de etiqueta, y esa colonia que usaba me encantaba, sonreí de manera sincera y pase junto a el, en el exterior pude ver como Leah nos observaba con aprensión y sonreí para mis adentros pensando en lo celosa que desearía estar, pero se lo tenia bien merecido, era un zorra de primera y yo sabia que Jacob necesitaba alguien mejor, el me ayudaba con lo que seria mi abrigo y me abrió de nuevo la puerta del auto, como éramos demasiados, no cabríamos en el auto de papá, así que Jacob me llevaría en el suyo.

-las damas primero – hablo mientras abría la puerta, cuando me disponía a subir la cerro por un momento – calma Bella, dije "damas" y yo no veo ninguna por aquí…

La expresión de mi cara fue de incredulidad y el no tardo en estallar en una risa limpia- lo siento Bells, no pude evitarlo- se disculpo, aunque eso no evito que le propinara un buen zape.

-ja j aja muy gracioso Jake, ahora haz el favor de llevarme a mi destino, se hace tarde.

-por supuesto ama- rodeo el auto y subió en el asiento del conductor, el transcurso del camino fue muy agradable, me agradaba estar con Jacob, no por nada era mi mejor amigo…

Cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que tooodo era muy, pero muy elegante, claro, era un evento de gobierno con los más altos funcionarios y todo mundo vestía de gala.

Por un momento me imagine la cara que pondrían todos si yo hubiese aparecido allí con jeans y mis tenis sucios, reí ante mi pensamiento, claro seria la comidilla de medio mundo, si había lago que me desagradaba era la hipocresía del ambiente en que comúnmente mi papá tenia que desenvolverse, aunque no me quejaba mucho por que gracias a eso teníamos todo lo que nos daba una buena vida.

-llegamos cariño- hablo Jacob después de pasar un elegante arco de hierro forjado y finamente esculpido que marcaba la entrada al estacionamiento.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, como si fuese a aguantar la reparación y luego Sali del auto, una suave brisa me despejo y trate de poner mi mejor cara, odiaba los lugares así, tan… tan elegantes, me recordaban a mi madre.

-Calma Bella- susurro mi amigo ofreciéndome su brazo para encontrarnos con mi padre y entrar juntos a la cena en donde reconocerían los meritos de mi padre y algunas otras personas, que no tenia puta idea de quienes eran, pero tampoco me importaba, asi que lo escuche y me tranquilice- no te van a comer.

-eso no lo sabes Jake

Solo emitió una sonrisa ligera y bonachona.

-valla, pero si son ustedes- escuche una voz femenina detrás de nosotros.

No era un misterio quien era la dueña de aquella voz, y no necesite que Jake me diera un codazo, pude sentir como el se ponía rígido a mi lado y su mandíbula se tenso, rodee mis ojos y me voltee para encarar a mi enemiga.

-Leah creo que se te olvido algo querida- le solté de manera amable.

-no lo creo niña, además trata de no ensuciar ese vestidito, no sea que por jugar a la "señorita bien vestida" te pase algún accidente- lo dijo con un dejo de malicia y envidia en su voz

Sonreí sarcástica ante lo dicho por ella, sabia que por dentro moría de celos y rabia

-no te preocupes, se como cuidarlo…por cierto debes de revisar bien el auto y todos los lugares donde has estado, por que creo que se te perdió algo…creo que extraviaste tu cerebro- y con eso la deje estática en su lugar, y jale a Jake para que entráramos al recibidor.

Cuando estábamos dentro muchas personas saludaron a Charlie con solemnidad y nos presentaba a todos con cada uno de sus conocidos, nadie podía creer que yo fuera la hija del jefe Swan, muchos cumplidos y piropos inocentes salían de sus bocas, todos y cada uno de ellos dirigidos y hacia mi, aunque ninguno me interesaba, la gente pasaba y pasaba desfilando ante nosotros, mi padre se paraba cada minuto para saludar a sus colegas y amigos como si tuviera espinas en los glúteos, me divertía mucho eso y realmente agradecía que Jacob se hubiera tomado la molestia de venir, el venia en representación de su padre, Billy Black, ya que se encontraba por ahora en un trabajo de campo y le era imposible venir, así paso una media hora mas y comenzaba a aburrirme, no podía platicar placenteramente con Jacob debido a que mi "querida" futura hermanastra se encontraba pendiente de cada palabra que mascullaba, y también por que Jake estaba tan tenso que se podía sentir todo eso en el aire, no podía creer que aun quisiera a esa desgraciada después de lo que le había hecho.

Aburrida centre mis ojos en la puerta, me aleje tanto de todo lo que sucedía que tal vez yo parecía una idiota mirando al vacio pero poco me importaba, solo sentí cuando mi brazo fue discretamente pellizcado y volví a la realidad.

Delante de mi papa abrazaba a un hombre rubio y saludaba a una mujer menuda y de cabello castaño.

-pero mira nada mas, el mismito Charlie Swan- dijo el hombre desconocido para mi , ya que mi padre parecía conocerlo de hace tiempo.

-Carlisle Cullen toda una odisea verte…¿ellos son tu familia?

Me había perdido la mitad de su conversación, pero la palabra "Cullen" me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, mis ojos chocolate viajaron para encontrarse con la familia Cullen y allí estaban esos dos orbes verdes mirándome con algo de picardía y burla a la vez.

-…fantástico!, mira te voy a presentar a mi hija Isabella, a Jacob y a mi futura esposa Sue, ellos son sus hijos, Seth y Leah.

Todos se pusieron de pie para saludarlos como era debido, sin embargo me rezague un poco mas debido a la impresión… ¡de todos los malditos lugares donde podía encontrármelo y tenia que estar aquí!

¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

Bufe indiganada ante la mirada que me estaba dirigiendo, sin embargo me contuve de gritarle unas cuantas cosas, ¿Por qué? Por el hecho de que esa era la noche de mi especial de mi padre y yo no la arruinaría, así que simplemente me levante de la mesa, trate de bajar un poco mi vestido para que cubriera algo mas mis piernas aunque no era necesario y salude a toda la familia Cullen con cortesía.

Media hora después mi humor no había mejorado en nada…Charlie había tenido la maravillosa idea de invitarlos a sentarse en la mesa para cenar con nosotros Jacob estaba a punto de estallar de risa.

-deja de burlarte Jake-espete molesta.

-lo siento Bella, es solo que esto es tan cómico, puedo sentir como tu enojo fluye –susurro bajito y cerca de mi oído, siempre que hacia eso me producía cosquillas, así que reí un poco ante su cercanía.

-deja de hacer eso Jake- cuando levante la vista me encontré con los ojos de Edward que me miraban con algo de aprensión, se encontraba a unas sillas de distancia, así que le rete con la mirada.

-se te perdió algo niño- susurre bajito y de manera mordaz hacia el.

Se limito a mirarme y no me devolvió respuesta alguna, rodee mis ojos y volví a centrarme en la cena.

-deberías ser mas amable- expreso Jake para mi, pero sin dejar de mirara como Leah le lanzaba miradas coquetas y muy insinuantes a Edward, solté un bufido y lo tome de la barbilla haciendo que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

-oye cariño-le dije con voz amable y llena de ternura, me conmovía mucho el que Jake sufriera, su dolor era el mío, éramos como hermanos prácticamente- deja de sufrir, hay que divertirse, apuesto a que en algún lugar hay una chica linda esperándote y…

Su mirada dolida se convirtió en una mirada algo burlesca.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

-pareces la doctora corazón- fue lo único que respondió, y ambos estallamos en sonoras carcajadas ocasionando que los comensales de nuestra mesa voltearan a vernos.

-lo lamento-dije bajito y me encontré con una sonriente chica con figura de fideo, yo la conocía…era la hermana de Culle, pero no recordaba su nombre, era algo así como mmm…no lo recordaba, pero sonaba a "liz" o algo así, me sorprendí un poco, pero casi contra mi voluntad le regale una sonrisa.

La velada seguía avanzando y la música de "viejitos" seguía sonando, la música ceso y las luces se volvieron tenues solo iluminando un pódium y un escenario al fondo de la estancia, del centro salió un tipo de gala con una mujer de aspecto elegante y recatado, supuse que ye la entrega seria pronto así que volteé a ver a mi papá y le dedique una sonrisa radiante, este era su momento.

Gente de cargos importantes pasaba a recoger su presea y cuando fue el turno de mi padre poco me importo verme como la chica mas ridícula del mundo, pues me levante sobre mi asiento y silbe en señal de aprobación, escuche un "¡ese es Charlie!"por parte de Jacob, poco me importo que mi vestido se alzara un poco, ¿Qué?, al fin y al cabo el salón estaba a oscuras, aunque capte algunas miradas reprobatorias de parte de las "damas" que estaban sentadas en las mesas vecinas, me valió y seguí así hasta que Charlie regresara.

-¡Eres lo máximo papi!-grite con euforia y lo abrase, el momento me pareció eterno, ¿cuantas veces mi papá ganaba un premio y lo compartía conmigo?, así que después de separarnos los demás se acercaron a felicitarlo…

Estaba orgullosa

Es mas, mi ego comenzaba crecer.

Todo paso tan rápido, de repente me encontraba bailando una pieza algo movida con Jacob, que me tenia de la cintura y decía cosas que me hacían reír, había tomado tal vez tres copas para brindar con mi papá, no era mucho(al menos para mi), pero lo suficiente para ponerme de buen humor.

Jake había desaparecido misteriosamente, y casualmente Leah no aparecía por ningún lado…¿casualidad?, no la verdad es que no creía en las casualidades, esos dos se habían ido a caldear.

¡Bah!, como si me importara, Jacob ya no era un escuincle como para andar tras el todo el tiempo, y Leah…bueno Leah es Leah y punto.

-¿uff hace calor aquí no?- dije sentándome en la mesa y abanicándome con la mano.

Me encontré con una sonrisa de demostradora por parte de Alice y una mirada mordaz de Edward.

-siempre hace calor Bella- respondió Alice- ¿no asistes muy seguido a eventos como estos?

Su pregunta me sorprendió.

¿De verdad me veía tan. . . tan. . .mmm "corriente"?

La mire sorprendida, pero hasta yo misma me sorprendí de mi amabilidad y la honestidad de mi respuesta.

-no, la verdad es que no, no me agrada mucho ¿tu si?

-algo- argumento encogiéndose de hombros-por cierto, me encanta tu vestido, es de Carolina He…

Comenzaba a hablar con mucha confianza, le dirigí una mirada nerviosa, por lo poco que la había tratado era una chica lista, y a juzgar por esto le gustaba la moda.

Alice seguía con su charada y recorrí el salón con la mirada, ignore olímpicamente a Edward, podía ver la furia en sus ojos y yo solo sonreía de manera satisfactoria.

Jamás me verían ir detrás de el como las demás.

Comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y romanticona, demasiado para mi gusto, estaba a nada de tomar otro trago cuando sentí una mano cálida sobre la piel desnuda de mi hombro.

-Bella, cariño ¿Por qué no bailas con el joven Edward?- mire con terror a mi papá

¿YO?...

¿Bailar?...

¡¿con Edward?!

¡Ja!

No lo haría, antes pasarían mil años...de acuerdo no tanto tiempo, me trague mis palabras cuando vi como Edward se dirigía a mi con una mirada triunfal sobre sus ojos verdes.

-seria un honor señor Swan- dijo con voz suave y educada.

No me atreví a retar a mi papá, no esa noche, después ya vería como se la cobraría, le dirigí una mirada mordaz a Edward y comenzó un duelo visual entre nosotros, por lo bajo escuche un suave siseo por parte de Alice y algo parecido a un "si las miradas mataran…"

Finalmente cedí y tome casi con delicadeza la mano de Edward, suspire derrotada antes esto, pero me di cuenta de que su tacto resultaba cálido, casi agradable.

-sabia que no te podrías resistir- susurro cerca de mi oído de manera altanera.

Fruncí el seño y me imagine mil cosas que hacer para torturarlo, después sonreí de manera sarcástica y le dije en voz baja pero entendible.

-no te emociones "guapo", es por mi papi, no por ti.

Me tomo de la cintura y yo coloque una mano sobre su hombro, estaba algo mareada, la colonia que llevaba Edward comenzaba a penetrar todos mis sentidos, olía fresco, era un olor muy masculino, pensé que así debía de oler un hombre…¡alto!, ¿desde cuando sabia yo como debía oler un hombre?, cerré los ojos y me recargue un poco en su pecho, lo sentí fuerte al tacto.

-lo vez, tu tampoco te has podido resistir…has cerrado los ojos- murmuro con autosuficiencia

Rodee mis ojos y también sonreí ante su comentario.

-si cierro los ojos es para no ver que estoy bailando contigo y caer en la cruda realidad- le conteste algo cómica, de verdad que el vino me ablandaba mucho.

La canción seguía sonando y el me seguía llevando al compas de la música, hacia mucho que no bailaba así con alguien, más bien desde la graduación de secundaria…si que había pasado mucho tiempo.

-te ves linda hoy- hablo después de un silencio

-eso ya lo se…pero gracias- dije con una risita

-dame una oportunidad…

-¿para que?

-para conocerte

-mmm, no, yo creo que no-exclame con voz divertida.

-¿Por qué Bella?

-por que no me agradas.

-vamos, eres la primera chica que me rechaza de esa manera, hieres mi ego…

-pues que lastima- la canción termino, pero Edward aun seguía tomando mi cintura, y aunque trate de soltarme el no me dejo, sentí mariposas en mi estomago y un ligero bochorno subió a mi cara…

¡Malditas emociones!

-vamos Isabella

-no lo creo Edward-susurre y me aleje de el con paso decidido.

PVO EDWARD

Aquel fin de semana había sido perfecto, el aroma de Bella aun seguía gravado en mi mente.

Por increíble que parezca había experimentado un mar de emociones aquel sábado,

Primera, cuando vi a Bella con aquel vestido precioso que realzaba su figura dándole un toque de sensualidad y recato al mismo tiempo sentí que mi quijada caía formando una perfecta "o", la risita de Alice me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, esa fue una gran sorpresa, y después entérame que era la hija de un viejo amigo de papá fue aun mejor.

Por extraño que parezca me sentía algo molesto, Isabella me ignoraba olímpicamente y luego el hecho de que ella y Jake parecían unos novios, reían y se cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Cuando el padre de Bella le dijo que bailara conmigo, juro que estuve a punto de alabarlo allí mismo, fue agradable, sin embargo ella seguía mostrándose reacia a conocerme.

Pero no se escaparía.

De un modo u otro caería, como todas las demás.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al salón de clases cuando una cabellera rubia rojiza se acerco hasta mi.

-hola cariño, ¿me extrañaste?- dijo con voz sensual Tanya

Sonreí con suficiencia y le señale un cuarto de limpieza que estaba cerca.

No era nada serio.

Tanya solo era diversión.

Sin embargo, si llegaba a tener algo más con Isabella tal vez fuese algo más enserio.

Nunca nadie, ninguna chica había captado así mi atención.

Mientras tanto ¿por que no divertirme? Y que mejor si una chica con el cuerpo de Tanya era la que me proporcionaba eso.

Comencé desabrochando los pocos botones que quedaban en su blusa y después la tome por las piernas para ponerla sobre mi, esa chica si que sabia como hacerlo, de hecho era muy buena en la cama, eso cualquiera lo sabia, ya que la mitad de los chicos del instituto habían estado ya entre sus piernas.

Nos besábamos con urgencia, uno de nuestros tantos juegos de cachondeo.

Cuando terminamos, procuramos estar presentables, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado a mas no poder y sus labios hinchados, pestañeo de manera coqueta hacia mi, simplemente le di una media sonrisa y la deje allí dentro.

Doble la esquina del pasillo, había muchas chicas allí y pude escuchar claramente algunos murmullos y algunos suspiros, sin embargo yo buscaba a una en especial.

La encontré recargada sobre su casillero leyendo un libro bastante grueso, me acerque a ella con sigilo y la acorrale entre su casillero y mi cuerpo, levanto la mirada sorprendida y cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?

-verte.

Bufo molesta

-pues ya me viste, ahora déjame.

-pasare por ti cuando acabe la escuela y…

- de eso nada niño, tengo planes, y aunque no los tuviera no iría contigo-se zafó de mi jaula y se disponía a dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué?, iras con tu novio Jake- le dije mordazmente, sentía rabia, tal vez se vería con su novio o algo así.

Volteo a verme sorprendida y luego sonrió de manera cínica.

-si es así no te importa Edward…tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo y buscarte una novia…

La observe alejarse y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro mientras pasaba una mano por mi desordenado cabello. . .Isabella Swan no era alguien con quien se jugara. . . ella seria mía. . .

Y por lo menos ya llevábamos un progreso.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza chavas, pero esq hasssss

No inventen he estado algo ocupada y luego mi inspiración se fue y regreso así como así.

Espero que este capitulo les guste y que sea lo que esperaban, ya saben que estoy abierta a cualquier duda o comentario.

**GRACIAS A . . . **

**ALLY MASEN CULLEN:** bueno tenías razón, es Edward el que poco a poco va cayendo en esto je je y los desprecios de Bella cada vez son menos, espero que te agrade este capitulo y espero que me mandes mas Reviews. Besitos y suerte!!!

**Smile. Of. Angel. :** Eso de que Bella lo baja a la tierra, es mas que obvio je asi se le quita eso de andar de ególatra no? Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y ojala te vea mas seguido por aquí!!! Besitos!!

Bueno chicas hasta aquí los dejo y ojala es valla súper ¡!!

Ya saben que quejas , tomatazos y todo lo que quieran pueden dejarlo en un review…

Saludos a los que dejan y a los que no.

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews de ustedes heeee …ya saben si hay Reviews hay actualización.

Los quiero muchito

Besitos!!!

**Pincha aquí**


	8. Playa,Chantaje y celos

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR…!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA.**

**¡ATENCION!**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE "TWILIGHT SAGA" ****NO ME PERTENECEN****, SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER,YO SOLO LOS TOME COMO INSPIRACION PARA PODER REALIZAR MI FIC,ASI QUE CUALQUIER COSA YA SABEN,LOS HERMOSOS VAMPIROS Y COMPAÑÍA NO SON MIOS.**

A donde quiera que me dirigiera siempre era la misma charada de siempre.

"has visto a Edward Cullen". . ., "Cullen se cae de bueno". . . "no me importaría Besarlo aunque fuera una vez".

Ya estaba harta de todo esto, por alguna razón antes me valía, pero ahora era insoportable, verlo acosándome cada dos por tres y su estúpida sonrisa que derretía a mas de una en el instituto, ¡maldito niñato!.ya estaba harta de el, por suerte las vacaciones venían pronto y con ello el termino del semestre así que por lo menos me libraría de el por un tiempo.

Camine por la playa descalza disfrutando la sensación de paz que me producía el agua corriendo bajo mis pies y cuando divise a Ángela me acerque a ella. Estaba sentada en la barra del bar que estaba en la playa y que daba al aire libre, sonreí interiormente, mi amiga siempre tan puntual, de que quería hablarme aun no lo sabia , pero tenia una ligera sospecha, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y el calor estaba insoportable, cuando entre a la sombra del bar suspire con alivio al sentir el fresco sobre mi cuerpo, y sin mas me dirigí hacia mi amiga.

-¡Ángela!-un saludo demasiado efusivo de mi parte ocasionando que ella saltara.

-Bella, no agás eso casi me da un paro-dijo con una mano en el corazón.

Le sonreí de manera sincera, me encantaba Ángela, era una chica muy tranquila y muy inteligente.

-lo siento Ángela, no pude resistirme.-me senté a un lado de ella y le pedí al chico del bar que me trajera una cerveza-¿dime de que querías hablarme?

Ella bebió un trago de su cerveza y me miro a los ojos, después sonrió algo nerviosa y suspiro.

-de tu mamá- concluyo, yo solo hice una mueca con la cara, hacia mucho que nadie me hablaba de ella.

-que hay con ella-le dije de manera directa, no era una pregunta propiamente, mas bien parecía un reclamo.

-hay información de. . . de lo que paso aquella noche. - Ángela sabia mucho, era investigadora y trabajaba en el mismo equipo que mi padre, hacia mucho que esa investigación se había cerrado, por decir hacia tres años y aun así ella había decidido investigar solo por que yo se lo había pedido como un favor.

Trague saliva antes de hablar.

-¿que tienes?

-por lo que investigue tu madre fue asesinada por un grupo de delincuentes relacionados con el trafico de drogas, armas y algo así como pederastia.

Sentí la rabia correr por mi sangre y de manera inconsciente apreté los nudillos.

Yo lo sabia, malditos cabrones bastardos, aun en las noche soñaba con eso, podía ver a mi madre sufriendo el acoso de los autos en la carretera mientras conducía conmigo para llevarme a aeropuerto.

-Gracias An

-Bella por favor no hagas nada estúpido- me dijo con preocupación.

Ella sabia que era impulsiva y que posiblemente haría algo asi, sin embargo no tenia planeado nada.

¿Dónde buscaría?

¿Con la policía?

Ja, m padre trabajaba allí y aun así no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, el sistema era una basura.

-no te preocupes Ángela, no planeo hacerlo.

-esta bien- su móvil comenzó a vibrar y suspiro derrotada-tengo que irme, mi madre esta enferma.

-no te preocupes An, ve con cuidado.

Después de que se fue deje el dinero sobre la barra y me retire de allí.

Mientras caminaba por la playa con mis tenis converse en mi mano pensé de nuevo en mi madre y en lo que Ángela me había dicho.

¿Por qué mi madre no estaba presente en mi vida?

Muy simple, en primer lugar, cuando tenia once años, ella comenzó a tener mas salidas "de trabajo" de las que habitualmente tenia, vivíamos entonces en Forks, mi intención jamás fue descubrirla ni mucho menos, pero en una de sus tantas "salidas" toco la casualidad de que yo decidí ir a Port Angels con mi papá para darle una sorpresa a mi madre y pasarla a recoger de su trabajo, lo sorpresivo fue encontrarla entrando en un cínema de la mano de un completo extraño, al principio creí que nos habíamos confundido, después eché a correr detrás de ella, podía escuchar a Charlie llamándome por mi nombre completo, pero no hice caso y cuando doble por el pasillo en el que ella había desaparecido me encontré la desagradable sorpresa de que ella se estaba besando con otro hombre, en aquel momento sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, no le di tiempo ni siquiera de explicarse y grite un "¡te odio!" hacia ella y eche a corre hasta encontrarme con mi padre, mi rostro estaba anegado en lagrimas, y sabia que el corazón de mi papá esta roto de igual o peor manera que el mío, después de eso nada fue igual, si mi madre antes era mi todo ahora pasaba a ser una completa desconocida, ella organizaba eventos y galas para empresas importantes, ahora sabia en donde había conocido al tipo ese, después del divorcio no me dignaba en dirigirle la palabra, hasta me regalo un auto costosisisismo y no me importo, sabia que ella sufría pero yo no cedía ante nada, vivía con Charlie y con mi hermano Emmett en Forks y ella se había mudado a Phoenix con su entonces nuevo esposo.

Una lagrima aseguro a salir por mi ojo, sin embargo la limpie con fiereza, le recuerdo de aquel ultimo viaje que realizaría con ella volvió a atormentarme de nuevo, había cedido a una de sus mil peticiones que ya me había hecho sobre pasar unas vacaciones con ella y no habían sido del todo desagradables, sin embargo en esos últimos días había notado a Phil algo nervioso, supuse que algo no estaba bien, sin embargo fue mucho pero, mi vuelo de regreso a Forks era un vuelo nocturno y mi madre me llevaba por la autopista casi vacía al aeropuerto.

-Enserio Bella ojala pasemos mas tiempo juntas, te hecho de menos.

-aja-fue mi simple respuesta, en el fondo me aun la amaba, pero no podía perdonarle aun lo que os había hecho.

Suspiró derrotada, se esforzaba mucho para que volviéramos a ser las de antes, un auto negro nos paso a una velocidad increíble y de la nada dos autos mas se colocaron a nuestros costados dándonos un llegue por el lado del copiloto.

-¡Que diablos…!

Mi madre comenzó a acelerar el auto, miraba con preocupación la carretera y me dijo

-Bella promete que pase lo que pase intentaras huir…

-mamá no te entiendo que pasa.

-¡promételo!

Se detuvo de manera brusca el auto que nos había rebasado antes ahora estaba parado de manera que quedaba en medio de la carretera, lo que paso después fue muy confuso, unos hombres con capucha nos bajaron del auto jaloneándonos y luego mi madre gritando que corriera, después una caída dolorosa, un golpe en la cabeza, unas manos sujetándome y todo se volvía borroso.

Desperté dos días después en el hospital con un brazo enyesado y con la fatídica noticia de que mi madre había sido asesinada aquella noche, ambas habíamos sido secuestradas con el fin de matarnos, sin embargo habían logrado rescatarme a tiempo, mi madre…ella simplemente había muerto, el maldito de Phil tenia negocios con una "familia" y su estúpida deuda había costado su vida y la de mi madre.

Volví a la realidad y me quede allí sentada en la playa meditando quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas hasta que mi móvil comenzó a vibrar.

Mire el numero y me sentí alegre por un momento.

-hola extraño…¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bella también me da gusto escucharte, ¿donde estas?, fui a la casa y la encontré vacía, tengo un puente en la universidad así que vine a verlos y no hay nadie.

-lo siente Emmett, papá no esta y yo estoy en la playa, quieres que valla a verte?

-si me encantara mala hermana mala onda que abandona a su pobre hermano a su suerte.

-ja j aja, voy para allá.

Después de la llamada me calce los tenis de nuevo y subí rumbo al estacionamiento , no era la única que estaba allí, unos cuantos turistas se regaba echando relajo unos con otros, camine directo a mi auto jugueteando con mis llaves cuando sentí una mirada sobre mi, volteé en dirección correcta encontrándome con unos ojos azul oscuro pertenecientes a un chico, debía tener mas o menos unos veinte años, su cabello era castaño cenizo, casi rubio y su piel blanca, le dirigí una mirada como diciéndole "ya deja de mirarme" y el esbozo una sonrisa picara, me sentí un poco atraída por el y me sonroje un poco, ¿desde cuando me ruborizaba por un chico?, camine mas rápido y mis llaves salieron volando, me incline para recogerlas cuando unos dedos níveos las tomaron primero.

Me incorpore para mirar al desconocido y me encontré con los ojos del chico anterior, di un pequeño gritito y el solo sonrió.

-unas gracias estaría bien- dijo de manera cortes.

-gracias- murmure tomando las llaves que me extendía y me dirija de nuevo a mi auto, le di la espalda y cuando mire hacia atrás el me seguía, pensé en decirle algo hiriente, sin embargo nada salió de mi boca.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-pregunte molesta

-perdona, no es mi culpa que mi auto también este en esa dirección- ok, la había regado, junto a mi carro había otro en color negro, sentí ruborizarme un poco y le di la espalda de nuevo.

-lo siento –murmure bajito, cuando le contara a Alice de esto se moriría de la risa.

-no te preocupes- aseguro emparejando su paso con el mío,- suele pasar, sobre todo si estas confundida.

Lo mire con desconcierto, ¿Qué había dicho?

-lo siento si la incomodo, es que hace un momento la vi en la playa muy pensativa. . . ¿un novio tal vez?

Reí ante eso, me había visto en la playa y yo ni en cuenta, y encima decía que tal vez un novio.

-no claro que no, asuntos in resolver- dije escuetamente.

-ha. . . por cierto, soy Demetri Piemonte- extendió su mano para estrechar la mia.

Lo mire durante un segundo, antes de darle la mía también.

-soy Bella Swan

-un gusto señorita Swan, ojala nos veamos de nuevo- y dicho esto soltó mi mano y se alejo en dirección a su auto móvil – suerte linda.

Me quede allí parada como estúpida observando como se alejaba cuando recordé a Emmet.

**PVO EDWARD**

¡Maldita sea!

Llevaba todo el maldito fin pensando en ella, ¿desde cuando había dejado de ser un juego?, me había interesado en esa chica como no tenían una idea.

Diantre!

Isabella Swan me estaba jodiendo, sabia que la única forma de que esto pasara era sabiéndola mía, pero como hacerlo si lo único que ella sabia hacer era despreciarme, de una o de otra manera.

Tendría que hablara con ella de una manera u otra, y si quería sonar convincente tenia entonces que terminar con los juegos que llevaba con Tanya.

¿Desde cuando una chica me había importado de esta manera?

La respuesta…

Nunca

O eso creía, hasta ahora.

Tal vez ella no me había visto, pero el fin de semana la había visto con un tipo en un aparcadero en la playa.

Inmediatamente sentí mis celos buir de mi interior y un loco deseo se acerco a mi, desee que el sonrojo que tenía Bella en ese momento hubiese sido causado por mi.

Pequeña estupidez.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

**PVO BELLA**

Como todo…el fin de semana había terminado, por fin estaría de vuelta a la escuela.

Que martirio.

Solo respóndanme a que clase de imbécil le daría gusto regresar a una escuela llena de estúpidos niñitos de papi que creen que pueden comprar el mundo con un par de billetes.

Puag!

Ya estaba harta, en el instituto no había clase media, era ricos o pobres, así funcionaba, yo no estaba en ninguna de esas dos categorías, sin embargo prefería altamente a los que ellos llamaban "pobres" sobre todas las cosas.

Iba en el carro en la parte trasera, Emmet se había quedado todo el fin de semana conmigo y Jasper también, muchas veces le he dicho que ahora es prácticamente mi hermano postizo y justo esta mañana habían decidido traerme a la escuela como a una infante.

-enserio chicos, no e veo el caso a todo esto, bien pude haber llegado yo sola.

-tranquila Bella, fue idea de Jasper.

-¿que jodidos no tiene que ir a la escuela?-pregunte con desesperación, ellos podían quedar a haraganearse un buen rato y yo metidota en la escuela.

-hay puente- sonrió Jasper con una mueca burlona en su rostro.-por cierto…tu amiga Alice…

-le diré que me acompañe en la salida Jas, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Bella, eres la mejor y si alguna vez llego a ser malo contigo…

-habrías vuelto a la normalidad- dijo Emmet.

El viaje en auto fue placentero, me despedí de mis dos amores y baje del auto.

-Bella, regresa temprano con Jake, nada de chicos, lo sabes, esta prohibido.

-deja de hacer al hermano celoso Emmet, no te queda…

Un chico de cabello alborotado se acercaba rápidamente y al verlo de cerca me percate que era Edward.

Bufe molesta y antes de decirle algo el me saludo con un rápido beso en la mejilla, sentí enrojecer un poco, pero mas fue mi sorpresa cuando.

-Edward! ¿Que hay viejo?. . .tanto tiempo sin verte

-también me alegra escucharte Emmett- hablo el de forma alegre y le vi esbozar una sonrisa cálida mostrando su dentadura perfecta, se veía guapo y . . .

Hasss

Volví a bufar y me di la vuelta para irme.

Que carajos hacia Edward saludando a mi hermano y a Jasper. . .

Debí imaginarlo, se conocían de algún lado los muy malditos y yo ni en cuenta, de todos modos hay estaba de buen humos así que nada me molestaría ni me haría enojar.

-Bella-me llamo alguien detrás de mí, y al girarme me encontré con la pequeña Alice. .. .era extraño, sin proponérmelo desde aquel día de la entrega de premios me había simpatizado y ahora éramos una especie de "amigas"

-que hay Alice

-¿que tal tu fin?

-igual que siempre, tu sabes.

-estarás libre esta tarde?

-creo que si peque ¿Por qué?-su mirada brillo de repente como si de dos estrellas se trataran y una sonrisa infantil cubrió su rostro.

-es que quiero llevarte de compras y . . .

Sip, lo temido estaba allí, Alice y su loca manía por la moda, la verdad eso no me interesaba mucho así que le di su avión y seguí caminando.

-nos veremos al rato Bella.

Levante mi mano como única respuesta y me aleje.

Durante toda la clase de Calculo Cullen no dejo de moverse, me miraba y resoplaba, muchas veces lo cache mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, al principio me divertía pensando que quizás algo le preocupaba, pero cuando comenzó a ser molesto me impaciente, aproveche el tiempo que nos daban para resolver unos ejercicios y cuando volvió a moverse resoplé furiosa.

-¡Es acaso que tiene espinas en el culo! ¿o que diablos te pasa Cullen?-dije sin modular el tono de mi voz.

-señorita Swan-reprimió el profesor- esto es una institución, no la calle que esta fuera de su casa.

Iba a responderle con algo mordaz cuando mi móvil sonó con aquella canción de Rock, había olvidado ponerle el silenciador, la mirada de mi profesor se hizo mas severa, casi cómica en su rostro.

-¿Hola?- conteste con descaro mientras reconocía la voz de Jake.

-señorita Swan, le importaría atender mi clase por favor.

Sonreí para mis adentros, una pequeña travesura no le caía mal a nadie, y mas con toda la clase atenta a mi conversación.

-espera un poco cariño- le hable a Jake antes de volverme al señor Watters- lo siento profesor, esto es importante, en un momento lo atendió si es tan amable de esperarme- si allí estaba yo burlándome de mi profesor.

El rostro de mi maestro se puso rojo de ira y tuve que morder mi labio para no reir ante el parecido que iba adquiriendo con una frutilla rechoncha y con bigote.

-¡Salga ahora mismo de este salón señorita Swan! ¡Ahora!-exploto el señor Watters.

Estalle en una carcajada limpia y burlona.

-como ordene señor- cargue aquella frase con ironía marcada y recogí mis cosas, al fin y al cabo faltaba poco para que acabara aquella clase.

La mirara burlona de varias víboras de mi clase me acompaño hasta casi llegar a la puerta.

-me encanta tu ropa Swan-la voz venenosa de Tanya llega hasta a mis oídos – con tu porte y tu clase le das ante realce, te pareces a las famosas pordioseras que viven de bajo de los puentes, solo te falta oler como ella- una carcajada grupal llego a mis oídos, me detuve y le dirigí una mirada de fingido agradecimiento a Tanya.

La mire de arriba abajo, aquel día llevaba un vestido casual en color rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y pechos, junto con unos tacones de aguja negros, sonreí para mi antes de responder.

-Gracias por el cumplido Tanya, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo, sabes una persona con porte sofisticación portaría esa ropa orgullosamente, lastima que tu no tengas nada de eso y solo te parezcas mas a una puta de lujo.-

Alrededor de veinte bufidos ahogados de diversión se escucharon en el salón junto con el grito de ¡fuera! Por parte del señor Watters, miro con socarronería a Tanya y salió con la cabeza muy en alto.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto una voz de su celular.

-nada Jake, por tu culpa me han sacado de clases. . . de nuevo.

-estamos iguales Bella, estoy en la pista ¿vienes?.

Minutos después me reunía con Jake en la pista.

Había estado entrenando, Jake pertenecía al equipo de atletismo escolar y pronto serian las competencias, lo encontré encorvado sosteniendo las manos con las rodillas y respirando profundo.

-deja de llorar niño, ya estoy aquí, se que sin mi no vives, pero no es para tanto- dije a modo de burla

Su sonrisa cálida me saludo al verme entrar de nuevo , no lo había visto en todo el fin de semana y lo echaba de menos.

-también te extrañe Bella-

-pues yo no, yo no soy la mala amiga, mala onda que abandona a sus amigos para ir en busca de una zorra de primera.

-también te quiero Bella-me repitió, sabia que yo estaba bromeando y me quito el morral para que el lo cargara.-muero de hambre, vamos por algo de comer ¿vale?

-solo si tu invitas.

Salimos tomados de la mano, a la vista de un extraño nosotros pareceríamos una pareja normal de novios, sin embargo los que nos conocían sabían que nuestra amistad era un tanto peculiar.

Siempre estaría agradecida con Jake, el era como una dosis de endorfinas cuando la necesitaba, siempre estaría allí.

Estuvimos un buen rato en las mesitas de fuera, cotorreando y platicando cosas intransigentes, el clima, el edificio, etc.

-en navidad iremos a Forks- dijo Jake como si le hubiera costado.

-si, Charlie me había comentado algo, ¿será estupendo no? Volveremos a ver a todos los demás- dije con alegría, el rostro de Jake estaba cabizbajo y eso me preocupo.

-que pasa ¿no te agrada la idea?

-si es solo que, Leah ira, supongo que tu papá viajara con Sue no?

-si tienes razón, pero no se por que sigues con eso cuando tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti Jake.

-yo tampoco lo comprendo Bells, es como una manía o algo así, supongo que alguna chica tendrá que ser sumamente especial para lograr que deje de atormentarme.

Sonreí sinceramente ante Jake, me había dicho lo que sentía y eso me conmovía mucho.

La risa cantarina de Alice se nos unió.

Estuvimos así el resto de la mañana, no entramos a tres clases después de esto y cuando me dirigía a mi salón de clase sola, frente a mi solo iba Jessica Stanley pero desapareció al doblar la esquina, hasta que una mano me intercepto.

-a un lado. . .

Era Cullen, ahora de seguro iba a joderme como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-Hola Isabella- enarque una ceja. . . ¿desde cuando era Isabella?

-que quieres- dije con exasperación, no me contesto y decidí seguir mi camino cuando sentí su cálido tacto sobre mi muñeca y me obligo a girar sobre mis talones.

Me sorprendí tanto que no me dio tiempo de reaccionara cuando me beso.

No fue un beso tierno, ni tampoco apasionado, mas bien note algo de los dos mezclado con un poco de lo que parecía necesidad.

Por mas que trate de resistirme al final termine cediendo y volvieron a mi cabeza todos aquellos comentarios que alagaban a Edward, sonreí interiormente, si las estúpidas que alucinaban con el me vieran en este momento seguro que se morirían de la envidia y el coraje, lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios y luego su lengua rozando mi labio inferior, sentí un mareo repentino y la realidad volvió a mi.

¿Por qué dejaba que Edward me besara?

Quizás ni yo misma lo sabia, si bien era atractivo ¿y que? Hasta allí llegaba lo que me hacia sentir, me exasperaba y me gustaba un poco al mismo tiempo.

Había pasado casi toda los días desde aquel baile que habíamos tenido juntos tratando de recordar su aroma, y como me había hablado esa noche, yo no era de las chicas que caen solo por que les hablaran bonito, mas bien todo lo contrario, y debía admitirlo, Edward era muy pero muy atractivo físicamente, con su cabello desordenado, sus ojos verdes con motitas doradas y su sonrisa tan sexi que poseía, pero hasta allí, no me interesaba para nada mas, y si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias tal vez hasta fuéramos amigos.

Lo había observado por un tiempo y me había dado cuenta de que no era una mala persona, pero su lado vanidoso algunas veces lo dominaba de sobremanera, lo sabia por ue lo había visto conversando con Jake y muchas veces Jake llegaba a ser algo selectivo con sus amistades.

Nuestro beso continúo hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar un poco de aire.

Me miro directo a los ojos, en ese momento estaba imaginando mi aspecto,

-Gracias- dijo sin mas y una pequeña sonrisa se firmó en su rostro.

No le respondí y estaba por marcharme cuando. . .

-que,¿ no dirás nada.?

-que abría de decirte Edward?. . . ¿que eres muy bueno besando y que gracias a esto ahora me caeré por ti como hacen las demás? Pues no, yo voy a ser la puta de nadie y mucho menos de alguien que sale con Tanya.

Lo deje allí parado como si nada, había mentido, era un muy buen besador, pero mi comportamiento no se debía mas que a la confusión, hacia mucho que no sentía nada parecido, y la verdad es que aquella ultima experiencia me había dejado algo asi como una marca personal, una cicatriz que no había cerrado hacia mucho tiempo y que gracias a ello no quería volver a experimentar con el amor.

¿Amor?

¡Por dios!

Emití un leve gemido, ahora lo comprendía todo, Edward me gustaba!

¡Como era eso posible!

**EPVO**

Pensé que con besar a Bella seria suficiente para que este "capricho", lo cierto es que estaba muy equivocado, me quede con ganas de mas, su sabor era dulce, una rara ironía.

-¡Eddy!- la voz melosa de Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos, bufe con fastidio, hacia mucho que me tenia completamente atosigado- no me has llamado en todo el día cariño ¿Qué te pa. . .?

-ahora no Tanya- le dije con fastidio pero sin dejar de ser cortes

Me miro con el seño fruncido y una mezcla de duda y enojo en sus ojos.

-como quieras- exclamo enfadada y se marcho.

La vi moverse de manera felina mientras se alejaba y por alguna extraña razón no me sentí atraído, me recargue en mi casillero, el pasillo estaba desierto y suspire de nuevo.

¿Era acaso que Bella ejercía un poder desconocido sobre mí?

Odiaba a esa mujer, pero mas me odiaba a mí por que lo que había comenzado como un juego ahora se me salía de las manos y yo no podía hacer nada, y encima tenía a Tanya detrás de mi.

-te dije que traería problemas- susurro una voz cantarina a mi costado.

-Alice no jodas ahora-

-lo siento pero es la triste realidad, Bella es algo complicada y tardaras mucho en ganarte su confianza.

Trague en seco que ¿sabía Alice de todo esto?

-que tiene que ver Swan en esto- dije mostrando indiferencia

-no finjas Edward, se que te gusta y quiero ayudarte-

Me mostré escéptico ante lo ultimo, si Alice quería ayudarme con una chica era por que algo quería.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Edward! Me ofendes, ¿es acaso que no puedo ofrecer ayuda a mi propio hermano sin esperar nada a cambio?

-Alice…- dije mostrando mi falta de paciencia.

-Ok ok, digamos que nada importante, solo un pequeño favor.

-y que es lo que piensas hacer hermanita- Alice era una maquiavélica cuando se trataba de ella o sus amigos.

Sonrió radiante y de su mochila saco un folder que enseguida reconocí como el control escolar que llevaban los maestros.

-¿que es eso?

-aquí Edward, esta tu primer paso para acercarte a Bella, esto es la lista de las parejas que harán el trabajo acerca de Hamlet para lectura y Literatura, lo tome prestado y has de saber que a Bella le toco emparejarse con Mike Newton, en tanto que a ti con Tanya- su sonrisa se puso algo tensa- todo el mundo sabe que Newton babea por Bella desde hace bastante tiempo y si se pone listo podría ganarte.

-eso jamás, ¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa de Alice volvió a ensancharse.

-que convenzas a mis padres para que me dejan ir un fin de semana a la casa que tiene Jasper en dirás que ire a visitar a Nessie o algo asi.

-¡que! ¡Acaso estas loca! No hare tal cosa. . .

-como quieras- dijo ella y me dio la espalda.- seguro que Newton tratara de impresionar a Bella, quien sabe en una de esas Bella le corresponde.

-¡espera!, tratare pero no prometo nada- gruñí molesto, ¡malditas hermanas! Y maldito Jasper, maldita literatura y maldito Shakespeare , Alice sabia como chantajearme, alguna vez la pagaría caro, pero ahora solo me concentraría en Bella, tal vez no me había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora sabia que ella me gustaba.

Y claro que ni loco iba a dejar que Newton se le acercara antes que yo.

Salí disparado a mi clase, era Literatura, así que seguramente harían mención de las parejas para el mentado trabajo.

Cuando entre la mirada de Tanya se poso sobre mí y paso la lengua por sus labios, me sentí acosado así que la pase de largo.

Isabella ya estaba allí con un grupo de amigos, se reían de algún chiste que había contado Tayler, sentí mi como mi corazón brincaba cuando la escuche reír, era casi música escuchar aquel sonido salir de sus labios rosas que momentos antes había besado.

Como si tuviera un sexto sentido se percato que la estaba mirando y se ruborizó enseguida, no bajo la mirada pero intento ocultar con su cabello aquel sonrojo que había adornado sus mejillas.

Me evito casi todo el resto de la clase, ni siquiera soltó un comentario socarrón o irónico, fue hasta el final cuando la señora Maggi hizo mención de las parejas fue cuando me miro de nuevo.

-Denali y Newton-menciono la anciana, miro extrañada la lista, sin embargo después se encogió de hombros y prosiguió- la señorita Till y Benson, y finalmente Swan y Cullen, quiero el trabajo con . . .

-Profesora-escuche claramente la protesta de Bella- podría cambiar de pareja, es que yo. . .

-señorita Swan ya he asignado las parejas y no voy a cambiar de opinión, sepa que no me interesa su vida social y si se lleva o no bien con el señor Culle, si le interesa su calificación adelante, si no con todo gusto puedo suspender su trabajo.

-pero. . .

-no hay pero que valga Swan, aguántese y madure por favor.

La campana sonó justo en ese momento y comenzó el mismo ajetreo de siempre.

La vi salir furiosa de la clase y decidí que la alcanzaría luego, tal vez seria bueno darle su espacio.

Espere un poco más para alcanzarla y luego demore un poco por la culpa de Tanya, cuando salí del edificio examine la explanada para ver si se encontraba allí, mis ojos se detuvieron justo en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Allí estaba ella con un tipo que ahora me resultaba desconocido y que el muy imbécil osaba besar su mano con galantería, la vi sonrojarse de nuevo y eso me enfureció, hacia poco que se había besado conmigo y ahora un tipo le besaba la mano, sentí como si un monstruo acabara de despertar de mi interior y tuve el impulso de arrollar al tipo ese.

¡que era ese sentimiento?

-son celos- dijo una voz a mi lado me gire y encontré a Jake con una sonrisita en su cara-lo que sientes son celos Cullen.

-como lo. . .

-por que yo también los siento en este momento- le dirigí una mirada furiosa y el solo se hecho a reír- no de esa manera, son celos del mejor amigo, aunque si fuera Leah también estaría como tu.

Mire de nuevo aquella escena, ahora los do reían de algo y el tipo ese ahora le ayudaba a cargar su mochila, el monstruo dentro de mi rugió casi desgarrando mi pecho y me adelanta hasta ellos, pues bien ahora sabrían que nadie tocaba lo que es mío.

**Notas de la autora:**

En verdad siento muchisisimo el retraso, ocurrieron algunas cosas en casa y alguien importante para mí se fue.

Lo lamento mucho y siento no poder explayarme con esto.

Los kiero y ojala disfruten este capitulo.

Dejen muchos reviews porfa!

**Ally Masen cullen:**

Sip, definitivo a veces también lo osio, pero aquí alguien comienza a hacerle sentir inseguro y muy celoso jeje. Gracias por pasar y estar al dejes otro Review!

**Honey 04:** pues aquí ya te deje la explicación de por que no esta Renne y un poco del por que es asi Bella, ojala que te aya gustado el capi y espero ver otro review tuyo!

**Simile. Of. Angel**. : Hola! Pues ojala que ati también te aya gustado el capitulo y espero que me dejes otro Review!


	9. Palabras

**COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SAGA NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA**

**PVO EDWARD**

De vez en cuando la escuchaba lanzar bufidos de enojo, y no era para menos después de lo que le había dicho a su amigo.

Me enfade de nuevo pensando en eso, de cualquier forma ella me había humillado de nuevo y casi casi me había golpeado, jamás la había visto así, pero era de esperarse ¿acaso yo no haría lo mismo?, me levante de nuevo para coger otro libro más, creo que en solo un día había ojeado todos los libros que jamás leería en la vida. Me dirigí de nuevo a nuestra mesa de trabajo, pero bueno a final de cuentas Bella no me había agredido ni mucho menos, solo se había despedido abruptamente de su amigo ese.

-dime Edward, ¿disfrutas arruinarme la vida?

Esboce una sonrisa burlona y ni siquiera le dedique una mirada.

-la verdad es que sí, y mucho.

Soltó un gruñido de molestia y se levanto decidida de la mesa.

-¡He! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Aun no hemos terminado!

Me ignoro olímpicamente y salió de la biblioteca dejándome allí plantado. ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Y que estúpido yo! Seguro que ahora ni siquiera el veri para hacer el trabajo.

Pero mas aun ¡maldito el tipo que se le había acercado! Ese tal Demetri, por alguna razón me caia mal, no me daba confianza, era demasiado educado, tal vez por eso le gustaba a Bella, de nuevo sentí una punzada de celos y me frustre mas aun por no poder expresar mi ira, serian solo palabras las que había cruzado con Bella desde aquel momento en que me había acercado a ella cuando estaba conversando con ese tipo y sin aviso le había dado solo un roce en los labios.

Patee la mesa con enojo aunque solo conseguí causarme un dolor en el dedo gordo del pie y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la bibliotecaria.

**PVO BELLA**

Definitivamente era un mal día, mi mente trabajaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, ideaba largas horas de tortura para una sola persona, el día no mejoro demasiado, mi estado de ánimo logro sacar a Charlie de sus casillas y yo solo me contente con azotar la puerta de mi habitación.

¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

¡Maldito el y su pedantería!

¡Y maldita yo por fijarme demasiado en su hermosura!

Ahogue un grito de frustración en una de las almohadas, la noche ya estaba muy avanzada y no había acabado el trabajo de Historia, pero que rayos ¡por dios eran cosas ya pasadas, a nadie le iban a servir!, aún así hice mi mayor esfuerzo tratando de terminar, pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando finalmente termine de imprimir, más le valía a la profesora ponerme un "excelente" o de nada serviría mi esfuerzo de pasar un tedioso día con Edward en la biblioteca y enfrascándome en mas libros de los que estaba destinada a leer, sin mas caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Bep…bep…bep…

El rumor de algún ruidito molesto llegó hasta mis oídos amortiguado solo por las cobijas que había sobre mi, extendí mi mano a través de ellas buscando la fuente y solo atine a darle un golpe que lo hizo callarse, seguí tanteando por la mesita de noche sin salir de las cobijas hasta dar con mi celular.

Lo observe a través de las rendijas que eran mis ojos ya que la luz me lastimaba un poco y al darme cuenta de la hora salte incorporándome lo más rápido que podía.

¡Me había quedado dormida!

-¡maldición!-masculle por lo bajo tras tropezar con un montón de ropa que había regada sobre la alfombra lila de mi cuarto tenía menos de cinco minutos para bañarme, vestirme, desayunar y hacer algo medianamente decente con mi cabello, el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable aun cuando el sol no estaba en su máximo apogeo, después de un baño relámpago en una ducha con agua helada salí completamente vestida de pies a cabeza, perfecto solo esperaría a que Jacob pasara por mi cuando …

Ring…ring… el sonido de mi celular me hizo saltar, al ver el identificador se me cayo el alma a los pies, era Jake y si me llamaba tan temprano solo podía significar una cosa.

_-Bells, lo siento no pasare hoy por ti._

-…

_-lo lamento, es solo que Leah y yo…_

De acuerdo eso era el detonante para que mi furia por fin escapara como una bomba de tiempo a través de teléfono.

-¡ME HABANDONAS CUANDO MAS TE NECESITO Y TODO POR UNA… POR UNA…!-trate de tranquilizarme, estaba segura de que Jacob no tenia la culpa, pero hacerme esto solo para largase con Leah no tenia nombre.

_-lo lamento, yo…_

-pues bien, lárgate con tu muñequita y déjame aquí como si estuviera pintada Jake, podre llegar con o sin tu ayuda.

Cerré de golpe el teléfono y tuve un incontrolable impulso de mandarlo a volar lejos, pero me contuve antes de hacer alguna tontería.

-tranquilízate Bella, piensa que has de hacer-me dije a mi misma, ok, si me iba en se momento estaba segura que llegaría 10 minutos después de comenzar la clase y mi profesor no me dejaría entrar, y aparte de estresarme por llegar a tiempo me daría un coraje de ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en Tanya y en el profesor.

Al final decidí que me tomaría mi tiempo, desayunaría con calma y llegaría a la segunda hora de clase con mas calma. También pensé en pedirle una disculpa a Jake por lo de hacia un momento, pero el solo pensar que me había cambiado por Leah me hacia pensar en querer asesinarlo.

Conduje con mucha más cautela por las calles de california, era diciembre y aun así se podía sentir un calor insoportable, que mas quería estaba viviendo en la costa, aun así eso no mejoraba mi humor, después de una tediosa media hora esperando en el rutinario trafico matutino llegue al Instituto, y aunque aun era temprano el sol comenzaba a deslumbrarme, cogí los lentes de sol que siempre estaban en la guantera del auto y junto con una gorra de I love New York me los puse para evitar que me deslumbrara mas de la cuenta.

Iba caminado tranquilamente hacia el aula de mi siguiente clase cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Bella-

Me volví lentamente para encontrarme con una chica un poco mas bajita que yo, tenia el cabello rizado y de color indefinido entre castaño y cobre, y unos ojos color marrón, casi como los míos, iba un curso mas abajo que yo.

-Carli, que sorpresa hacia mucho que no te veía.

Hizo una mueca cuando la llame Carli, pero que decir, su nombre era algo raro "Renesmee" que era eso ¿acaso el nombre de algún narcótico? Por dios a que padres se les había ocurrido un nombre tan "peculiar".

-Nessie, soy Nessie.- corrigió ella con voz impaciente, desde que la había conocido se empeñaba en que la llamara así, aunque a mi me recordaba de nuevo al monstruo del lago nees.

-claro, como sea ¿Qué pasa?

-nada solo venia a saludarte, hace mucho que no te veo.

Después de dirigirnos a la pequeña cafetería que había en una de las terrazas y sentarnos para ponernos al corriente de todo lo que habíamos pasado mi tiempo paso volando.

-…entonces me dijo "señorita Brandon deje de hacer eso por favor estamos en clase"-trataba de imitar el tono severo de su profesor de física aunque no tenia nada de severo, en cambio me hacia estallar en carcajadas.

-no debiste Carli, puede suspenderte en el examen.

-lo se pero es que no me pude contener.

Esa chica era agradable, en cierta forma me recordaba a mí, las dos teníamos notas altas, aunque no seguíamos mucho las reglas y ambas con ideales muy liberales.

-ahora Bella ¿Por qué no entraste a clase?

-me quede dormida… de nuevo-dije algo apenada

Entonces una sombra nos cubrió y al levantar la vista me encontré con Jacob mirándome burlón, tomo una silla y se sentó con nosotras.

-buenos días Bella, ¿dormiste bien?-una clara indirecta hacia mi

-muy bien gracias señor Black-conteste mordazmente

-hey ,Hola Nessie, hace mucho que no te veo ¿Cómo estas?

-bien-fue la única respuesta de la chica que tenia frente a mi, a pesar de que mis gafas eran oscuras pude notar un leve rubor en su piel blanca.

-bueno yo me voy Carli, un placer platicar contigo- hice ademan de levantarme cuando la mano de Jake me detuvo.

-Bella lo lamento yo…

-eres el idiota mas grande del mundo Jacob, mira que dejarme esperado como un idiota frente a la puerta de mi casa solo para irte con esa… esa pequeña arpía.

-hey, es de Leah de quien hablas, no puedo permitir que…

-¿que? ¿Ahora la defiendes?, no puedo creerlo Jacob hace unas semanas no parabas de repetir que ella era solo una chica cualquiera y que no podías creerte como era su forma de ser y ahora esto, es el colmo Jake- me aleje un poco de el, estaba enojada, ¿mi mejor amigo se había metido a la boca del lobo de nuevo y estaba tan estúpido como para darse cuenta!.

-pues tu eres una metiche, tratas de controlar mi vida y…- se había enojado y también se había puesto de pie, fue entonces cuando me percate de que era mucho mas lato que yo y se veía imponente, jamás lo había visto enojado, el era tan…risueño y relax, Nessie estaba sentada aun y nos miraba atónita sin saber que hacer.

- ¡a mi no me vas a llamar metiche Jacob Black!- me quite las gafas para verlo directamente a los ojos – ¡ni mucho menos puedes acusarme de controlar tu vida! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que todo lo que digo es cierto!

-¡No, no lo es!, tu no la conoces- elevo el tono de su voz una octava y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a mirarnos- ¡siempre es así! ¡Crees que tienes la razón cuando solo eres una chiquilla estúpida tratando de vivir a través de los demás por que no tienes una vida propia!

Un leve murmullo recorrió a las personas que nos estaban mirando y Nessie se tapo la boca con amabas manos como si Jacob hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad.

Sus palabras me dolieron, ¿acaso el no se daba cuanta de que solo le decía la verdad?, claro que no, estaba cegado por su estúpido encaprichamiento y tal vez lo que decía solo era por la rabia y el coraje, pero no, seguía allí mirándome como si fuera algo sucio. Sentí rabia correr en mis venas y como la sangre subía a mi rostro, podía ser muy mi amigo, pero no le permitiría ganar.

Después de un incomodo silencio el hablo, en sus ojos pude ver el arrepentimiento inmediato, pero no se lo iba a perdonar.

-Bella yo lo sie…

-no vuelvas a llamarme Bella, de ahora en adelante solo soy Swan-añadí despacio apretando los dientes- Felicidades Black acabas de ganar a una zorra como novia, pero acabas de perder a una amiga.

-yo no…

-¡cállate!-estaba furiosa-¡todo lo que digo es la verdad, pero eres tan idiota como para darte cuenta tu solo!

-¿Jacob?-la melosa voz de Leah apareció a sus espaldas junto con su dueña-¿Qué pasa amor?¿por que discutes que _Bells_?- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba dispuesta a darle una buena paliza a Leah cuando Nessie se levanto y me lo impidió.

-¡Bella no lo hagas!

Mire con odio a Leah que seguía situada detrás de Jacob con sus manos enredadas alrededor de su torso y pude ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formaba en su rostro, mientras Jacob trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparse.

-que te pasa Bella ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?-susurro Leah con voz venenosa.

-púdrete Leah-conteste con odio.

-¡Bella!-

-¡que mierda quieres Jacob! ¡ya me harte de tu estúpido juego, si quieres ser la burla de medio mundo adelante, hazlo, estoy harta de ser tu niñera y que estés tan idiota para no darte cuenta de la clase de víbora con la que sales!

-¡no hables así de ella, es mi novia y tu…!

-¡¿y yo que? Anda dilo de nuevo,-lo rete, mis manos temblaban de ira.- ¡para que tu novia se de cuenta de lo que haz hecho!, ¡anda grita aquí que soy solo una chiquilla estúpida que trata de vivir a través de los demás por que no tengo una vida propia!

-Bella yo no quise decir eso…

-¡pero lo hiciste ¿y sabes que?, me alegro por que así ya no tengo que preocuparme por el idiota mas grande que se decía mi amigo!-estaba al borde de las lagrimas, mi mejor amigo se había ido, me había botado.

-¡pues has lo que quieras Isabella, yo también ya me canse de ti, de tu estupidez y de tu arrogancia!-Jacob me hablo con una voz dura y severa, había cerrado los puños y tenia el seño fruncido.- ¡puedes creer lo que quieras!,! en lo que A mi respecta ya no somos amigos!

_Ya no somos amigos,_ esas palabras me traspasaron como mil navajas, pude ver la cara de Jake de nuevo y la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Leah, sentí el impulso de borrársela de un golpe, pero aun así me conforme con solo gritar.

-¡que bien!, ¡por que cuando te des cuenta de que solo te utilizo y regreses con el corazón roto a pedirme disculpas yo no voy a estar allí para ti Jacob! ¡Vete con tu noviecita, a ver si duras mas de un mes con ella sin que te ponga los cuernos de nuevo!-ahora me dirigí directamente a Leah-¡felicidades maldita zorra! ¿Era lo que tanto querías no?, ¡pues bien allí lo tienes y que te aproveche perra!

Jacob se disponía a decir algo cuando Sam intervino en esto, no me había dado cuanta de que el también estaba allí.

-vamos Jake déjalo ya- susurro Sam y logro arrastrar a Jacob fueras de la terraza seguido por Leah.

Entonces me di cuenta de que había muchos curiosos cuchicheando y señalándome a mi, cuando se dieron cuenta de que los miraba se detuvieron.

-¡y ustedes que miran!

-nada-contestaron al unisonó y se apresuraron a buscar algo en sus mochilas o a tratar de leer una revista de cabeza. Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de allí. Pude sentir a Nessie siguiéndome hasta que llegamos a los baños de mujeres, fue allí cuando me desplome, las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, ni siquiera me opuse a que Nessie me abrazara y me acunara como si fuera una niña pequeña, ni siquiera me volví para ver entrara a Alice con cara de preocupación, escuchaba a medias como Nessie le relataba a Alice lo sucedido, pero es que sentía un hueco grandísimo en el pecho, mi mejor amigo me había abandonado, y posiblemente no volvería a hablarme, entonces me di cuenta de que los años que habíamos pasado juntos empujándonos , riendo, llorando y consolándonos unos a otros se habían ido al caño.  
No supe ni siquiera cuanto tiempo estuve así, ni cuantas clases me había perdido, Nessie y Alice se quedaron conmigo todo el tiempo, sin decir nada, solo allí respetando mi silencio. Cuando por fin me incorpore sentí un profundo aprecio por aquellas dos chicas que estaban conmigo, Alice tan pequeña y frágil como siempre y Nessie tan parecida a mi.

-gracias chicas, en verdad aprecio mucho esto-dije entre hipidos.

-Oh Bella, sabes que siempre estaremos contigo.

-gracias.

Cuando ingrese al salón de historia me senté en la esquina mas alejada de la puerta, fui la primera en entrar así que nadie me molestaría, recargue mi mentón sobre mis manos y seguí allí, hundida en mis pensamientos.

-Bella ¿estas bien?-una voz aterciopelada pregunto, era la voz de Edward, se había acercado a mi y estaba en cuclillas frente a mi, tenia el celo fruncido y sus ojos denotaban preocupación- vi lo que paso en la cafetería y luego no te presentaste a clases, pensé que…

-estoy bien Edward-respondí con voz calmada y le dirigí una medo sonrisa que no lograba ocultar mi tristeza.

Me miro sorprendido y luego tomo una de mis manos.

-estoy contigo, para lo que necesites-la besó suavemente y luego se fue a su lugar habitual dejándome tan sorprendida como el, cierto, hasta se me había olvidado ser grosera con el.

Después de que la profesora recogiera las investigaciones y me pusiera un "excelente" como nota a mi y a Edward pude sentirme mas tranquila, cuando Salí de los muros del instituto sentí el calor abrazador sobre mi piel y me coloque de nuevo la gorra y los lentes, espere en el estacionamiento a Nessie, la llevaría a casa y a Alice, me acompañaría un rato en casa, el semestre había terminado por fin.

**PVO JACOB**

Me sentía realmente estúpido, Bella no había aparecido en ninguna de las clases que compartíamos, me sentí aun peor cuando escuche a Jessica Stanley decirle a su Lauren Mallory que Bella estaba en el baño de mujeres llorando con Alice y una chiquilla de 3er semestre. Supe de inmediato que se refería a Nessie, pero eso no me impedía sentirme mal, me había dejado llevar por el enojo y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas retroceder el tiempo y no haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Bella.

-¡bien hecho Black, ahora si te pasaste!-la voz de Edward sonaba molesta

-déjame en paz Edward, ¿Qué sabes tu?

-todo el mundo los vio, ¡como pudiste decirle eso a Bella!

-yo trate de disculparme, pero ella no me dejo-mi voz sonaba apenada.

El se sentó al lado mío y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Edward se había hecho mi amigo y era un buen tipo.

-solo no debiste.

Eso solo me hacia sentir mas patético, que haría, no podía ir a Forks con ella y su padre después de esto.

**PVO BELLA.**

Nos habíamos detenido en una de esas cadenas comerciales para comprar algunas chucherías, Alice iba en el asiento del copiloto y Nessie iba atrás, habíamos comprado algunas cosas para el camino, al final habíamos decidido bajar un rato a la playa para distraernos un poco.

Estábamos sentadas en la sombra de una palmera observando a los bañistas ir y venir, Alice seguía con su cháchara de lo que haría en las vacaciones.

-…después iremos a Forks y luego volveremos a…-canturreaba Alice alegremente.

Comencé a ahogarme con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

-Bella ¿estas bien?-pregunto Nessie mientras me daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-sí. Gracias Nessie, disculpa Alice ¿dices que Iras a Forks?- ella asintió con la cabeza, era imposible, yo pasaría navidad allá con mi padre y Sue, como era posible, nadie conocía el pequeño pueblo de Forks que solo contaba con poco mas de 3000 habitantes y en el cual nunca salía el sol.

-¿Por qué Bella? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

-si, iré con mi papá en vacaciones, viví un tiempo allí.

-¡fantástico!, quizá nos veamos.

-claro- se me acababa de ocurrir una idea.- oye Carli ¿te gustaría venir a Forks conmigo?

Nessie se sorprendió mucho con mi invitación, solo asentí levemente con la cabeza y me miro como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-¡genial!-canturreo Alice,- mi ropa de invierno esta guardada en cajas desde que llegamos aquí y muero por usarla de nuevo.

El camino de vuelta a casa estuvo plagado de risas y bromas, la música retumbaba en el auto gracias al equipo de sonido, nos despedimos de Nessie frente a su casa y lleve a Alice a la suya, cuando entrabamos por un sinuoso caminito de arena y bordeado de palmeras fue la primera vez que me pregunte que tan ricos eran los Cullen, según Charlie eran casi millonarias. Llegamos al frente de una reja color blanco y esta se abrió sola, ingrese el auto y antes de que pudiera despedirme completamente de Alice por la gran puerta de caoba salió una mujer menuda, de aspecto frágil, con cabello castaño y unos ojos amielados como los de mi amiga.

-¡Alice! Cariño que bueno que volviste- le dio un caluroso abrazo y un sonoro beso al que Alice correspondió, por un momento sentí envidia, nunca en toda mi vida mi madre había hecho eso conmigo, fue entonces que la mujer reparo en que las observaba por la ventanilla y me sonrió, me sonroje al ser pillada y le devolví una tímida sonrisa- y veo que trajiste una amiga.

-si mamá, ella es Bella.

Salí del auto para presentarme como era debido, al igual que a Alice me dio un abrazo y un beso.

-asi que tu eres la hija de Charlie, ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros?

-yo…este…claro, por que no

-si seria genial Bells, además dices que Charlie no volverá hasta la cena.

De acuerdo, Alice me metía en un aprieto, pero no pude negarme ante la mirada ansiosa de su madre, se llamaba Esmee Cullen, conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que era una buen mujer, al igual que Alice, demasiado sencilla para tener el dineral que tenían. Y además cocinaba esplendido.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde me despedí de ellas alegando que esperaba una llamada de mi hermano, Esme me invito a volver cuantas veces quisiera y me hizo prometer que cuando volviéramos a clases volvería a comer con ellos.

PVO EDWARD

Ya casi llegaba a casa, me había entretenido en una pequeña fiesta en la casa de Tanya a donde me había arrastrado Jake y Leah, me había costado salir de allí sin que Tania se diera cuenta, la verja que custodiaba la entrada a la casa se abrió antes de que llegara, en la puerta estaba mi madre abrazando una pequeña figura y antes de llegar esta había montado en un automóvil de color rojo que se hacia conocido, cuándo este paso junto al mío el corazón me dio un vuelco, allí iba conduciendo la chica que me quitaba el sueño, cuando Bella me vio también compuso una cara de sorpresa, pero me dirigió una tímida sonrisa antes de que pasara.

-Madre- dije al bajar de auto-¿Qué hacia Bella aquí?

-a mi también me da gusto verte Edward.

-lo lamento madre.

-Bella trajo a Alice a casa y yo la invite a comer, se veía algo triste, pobre chica, Alice me conto lo de su amigo, debió de ser duro, conocí al padre de Jacob cuando vivíamos en Forks y me pareció un tipo algo duro, aunque Jake parecía todo lo contrario.

Después de hablar un rato con mi mamá y interrogarla sobre que cosas habían hablado me dirigí arrastrando los pies a mi habitación. Alice…trataba de ayudarme, pero yo no sabia muy bien que hacer, jamás me había interesado de verdad una chica, al menos no desde Irina, pero eso era pasado, la sonrisa que Bella me había dado antes de irse se me había quedado grabada, así conseguí quedarme dormido, después de todo el día no había sido tan malo.

El viaje a Forks no era muy largo, atravesar medio país volando no era nada y luego una hora mas en avioneta y otra en auto…en fin, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que terminara el semestre y ahora nos dirigíamos a Forks para celebrar las navidades, Alice había dicho que no seria tan malo, que tal vez me topara con una sorpresa, Alice y sus cosas.

El clima como siempre era lluvioso, aunque en diciembre hacia mas frio que de costumbre, por la carretera ,me gustaba el color verde, aunque ahora estando conduciendo durante media hora sin ver otra cosa mas que arboles verdosos y dar vuelta ye encontrarte con más arboles verdosos resultaba algo atemorizante.

Alice dormía plácidamente en el asiento del copiloto y yo conducía sin mas, suspire aliviado cuando llegamos a la entrada del pueblo, aun recordaba que vivimos parte de nuestra infancia allí y antes de ir a california vivimos tres años mas.

En la puerta del viejo pub que solía visitar pude ver a Tayler y a Ben, soné el claxon de auto y los salude con una mano, ellos sorprendidos, pero felices me devolvieron el saludo, al llegar a nuestra antigua casa no pude reprimir un suspiro de melancolía, algunos recuerdos volvían a mi mente, después de acomodar mis cosas en la que solía ser mi habitación y reunirme con mi familia para inspeccionar lo que nos hacia falta me entregaron una lista de alimentos que debía de comprar. Me dirigí al supermercado Thriftway que estaba en el centro de Forks, chispeaba un poco, al lado solo habían dos autos mas así que no tuve problemas con el aparcamiento, ya dentro la cajera, una jovencita de no mas de 20 años me dirigió una sonrisa muy sugerente, le respondí con una de medio lado, me encamine al área de alimentos, el supermercado era grande, tenia música clásica de fondo y solo unas cuantas personas se encontraban allí.

Saque la lista de mi bolsilla y en una de las pequeñas canastas que había allí comencé a vocar todos los comestibles, al doblar el pasillo de los enlatados solo había una chica, cabello rizado y color indefinido, tenía la tez pálida y me recordaba a alguien, pero no identificaba a quien, la vi allí alzándose de puntillas para alcanzar una de las latas mas altas del estante, sin embargo no llegaba.

-Donde esta el banquito-murmuro para si mirando alrededor, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, volvió a hacer un intento por alcanzar la lata, sin embargo no lo logro, esboce una pequeña sonrisa. Tomé la lata y se la di en sus pequeñas manos.

-gracias-dijo antes de verme a la cara, cuando me vio se quedo anonada, me di cuenta entonces de que tenia cierto parecido con Bella y fue allí cuando la niña hablo.

-¿eres Edward Cullen, cierto?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, en mi vida la había visto y sin embargo sabia quien era.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-todo el Instituto habló de ti el semestre pasado, eres la novedad Edward- esbozo una pequeña sonrisita, no debería tener mas de 17 años.

-Nessie ¿necesitas ayuda?- escuche que pregunto una voz conocida, al mirar de donde procedía me quede de piedra, allí frente a mi se encontraba Bella, con un carrito de compras y bastante alimentos como para semanas y semanas, iba tachando una lista de supermercado y no me había visto.

-No Bella, ya lo tengo todo.

-que bien, podremos irnos pron…-se detuvo a mitad de su frase, al fin había reparado en mi, su expresión era de cortes desconcierto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-también me da gusto verte Bella-dije sarcástico, esperando expectante con una ligera sonrisa.

-lo lamento yo…es solo que no se que decir…-me dirigió una tímida sonrisa y mi corazón comenzó a bombear con mas fuerza, se veía radiante.

Carraspee un poco y observe como la chiquilla nos miraba divertida.

-esto…yo…debemos irnos Edward, debemos preparar la cena.-dijo tímidamente y se alejo con paso torpe- un gusto verte de nuevo Edward. Alice dijo que vendrían, pero no dijo cuando, dile que puede ir cuando quiera a mi casa.

-claro-me quede allí parado observándola hasta que se perdió de vista.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Perdón!, lamento muchisisisimo el retraso, es increíble como me he retrasado, creo que la próxima actualización será el ultimo día de Junio, estoy de vacaciones y libre hasta que comience a trabajar, de verdad lo siento muchisisismo, mi estado de animo estaba por los suelos y trate de escribir muchas veces, pero no me salía y bueno, en fin. Ojala les guste este capitulo y me mande un Rr.

Gracias a todas las chicas que leen, a los favoritos y las alertas, ¡sigamos así, ya casi llegamos a los 40 RR!

Las kiero mucho!


	10. Conciencia

**COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SAGA NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA**

**PVO BELLA**

-Oye Bella-la voz de Nessie me sacó del estado de ensoñación en el que estaba metida-¿Por qué de repente eres amable con Edward Cullen?

Mi mirada se posó en ella, tal vez había algo peligrosos que la hizo dar un paso atrás, suspire pesadamente y seguí con la vista fija en la ventana, mis manos se estaba acalambrando debido a que llevaba al menos media hora en la misma posición. Medite la pregunta que me había hecho Nessie, _¿Por qué era amable con Edward Cullen?_, ni yo misma lo sabia, o tal vez si lo sabía pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

Por que me gusta

Era la respuesta mas simple, sin embargo me negaba a aceptarlo de tal modo que…

-por que le debo una Nessie-dije sin entusiasmo, vi la confusión en los ojos de mi amiga y le explique-es por que después de lo de Jacob-sentí un nudo en mi garganta al mencionar su nombre- el…quiero decir Cullen vino un día sin su típica arrogancia y me ofreció su apoyo.

Nessie tenia una mirada picara en su rostro y me incorpore cuando la vi arquear una ceja.

-y a ti no te… bueno el es muy guapo y …-vacilo un poco antes de continuar-no te gusta.

Mi mandíbula se desencajo casi formando una perfecta "o", obviamente no lo iba a admitir jamás, mi orgullo estaba primero que nada así que simplemente me concentre en hacer como que no pasaba nada, carraspeé un poco incomoda y luego dije algo mas sarcástica de lo normal.

-¡como crees Renesmee!, antes me tiraría a un pozo a que me gustara Edward-y pude notar que no me creía ni un poco.

_Eres la mentirosa más grande del mundo Isabella._

¡Haa!, ¡maldita conciencia!, ¡se aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos!

La mirada de Nessie seguía tan perspicaz, tratando de hallar una actitud que delatara mi mentira, trague saliva y …

-Vamos a la Push-dije tan repentinamente y la jale del brazo con tal fuerza que en menos de un segundo nos encontrábamos bajando la escalera y corriendo a la puerta.

-¿ahora?

-Sí, sí ahora, hace mucho que no voy y …

Choque contra algo grande y fornido que me hizo caer de pompas, la risa estridente de Jasper no se hizo esperar. Cuándo levante la vista me encontré con el rostro divertido de mi hermano, sus ojos tan azules y su pelo negro lo hacían parecer un niño, un niño muy crecido.

-¡Emmett!-exclame molesta-¡cierra el pico Jasper!-le dedique una mirada furibunda que lo hizo callar de golpe.

-¿Bells, se puede saber adonde vas con tanta prisa, hermanita?-me di cuenta entonces de que Emmett era tan alto que tenia que levantar la cabeza para poder verlo.

-a la Push- respondí acomodando un mecho detrás de mi oreja para darme importancia.

-¿ahora?-preguntaron en coro Jasper y Emmet.

-¡si!-exclame exasperada, ¿Qué tenia de raro que quisiera ir a la Push?

-bueno entonces espéranos, iremos contigo, y llamare a Rosalie también.

Antes de que pudiera replicar ellos ya habían subido velozmente por la escalera, ahora que lo notaba nosotras tampoco íbamos preparadas, le dije a Nessie que cogiera unas cuantas cosas y nos veríamos en cinco minutos en la sala.

Por cierto había olvidado mencionar que por navidad mi casa en Forks parecía mas bien un Hotel, yo había invitado a Nessie a pasar las vacaciones conmigo y Emmett no podía jalar sin su amigote Jasper y su novia Rosalie, y para terminar Charlie había decidido traer también a Sue, Leah y Seth, lo cual no me hacia ni pizca de gracia, pero como pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera con Nessie (cuando no llovía)no tenia que soportar a ciertas personas todo el tiempo.

Meti en mi mochila una muda mas de ropa por si me mojaba, un impermeable, y mi vista se poso en una caja de banditas que estaban en la mesa, de un tirón las metí dentro también, dudaba que despues de tanto fuera inmune a los accidentes.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad esperando en el vestíbulo, por fin asomaron los pies de Nessie, seguidos por los enormes zapatos de Emmett, Jasper y por ultimo Rosalie, esta ultima, aunque muy a mi pesar lo admitiera era una chica buen plan, al principio siempre se había mostrado algo arisca conmigo y viceversa (ya saben los típicos celos de hermana), pero al final habíamos congeniado bien.

-Bella ¿Dónde te habías metido?-sus vivarachos ojos me escrutaron por un segundo-¿no te había visto el pelo en todo el día?

-eh…por allí, tu sabes.

Montamos en el Jeep de Emmet y tras quince minutos de traqueteo y chistes (cortesía de mi hermano) llegamos a la Push, de inmediato note la diferencia entre esta playa y las de California, aunque no me parcia nada mal, no había sol, por tanto no tenia ningún problema, el agua estaría tan fría que no me atrevería a meterme, y por ultimo en lugar de arena fina y tibia, me encontraba con unos guijarros de diferentes tamaños y colores. Miré a mi alrededor, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto Echaba de menos mi antiguo hogar, Nessie parecía maravillada ante este paisaje. Y Rosalie se encontraba embobada mirando las llamas azules y verdes que unos chicos locales hacían salir de las maderas que estaban quemando.

-Bien, quiero surfear un poco-mire a Emmet como si estuviera loco.

-¿surfear?, ¿acaso te falta un tornillo?-

-por supuesto que no hermanita, estoy en perfecto estado, solo mírame- comenzó a dar vueltas de carro para que lo viera, Rosalie aplaudió como si tal cosa, Nessie reia divertida y Jazz negaba con la cabeza.

-es cierto, lo olvide para ti la locura es mas que normal "Hermanito"-dije con sorna, aunque ese diminutivo no le quedaba para nada.

Después de media hora tratando de encender un fuego igual al de los chicos que habíamos visto antes, logramos sacar unas cuantas brazas.

-Es la sal , es el motivo por el cual se ven de ese color las llamas-dije animadamente mientras mordía un trozo de sándwich que había robado de la cocina, Nessie y Rosalie me imitaban y me escuchaban con atención-cuando éramos pequeños papá solía traernos aquí con Billly y con Jacob…

Me tense un momento al recordar a mi amigo, sin embargo no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando alguien me llamo a la distancia.

-¡Bella!

Al girarme me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Alice, su corta cabellera negra se despeinaba con el viento y me saludaba con la mano, mi cara se contorsiono en una sonrisa alegre, genuina.

-¡Alice!-la abrace contra mi sintiendo su pequeña figura y la apreté tan fuerte que pensé que la rompería, la levante y le di vueltas, no era complicado, ella era pequeña y delgada, así que era como cargas a un niño.

-Bella…suéltame- me decía entre jadeos- me asfixias.

Las risas de mis compañeras se escucho y la solté sin dejar de sonreír.

-lo lamento Alice, es que estoy tan feliz de verte-acomode otro mechón detrás de la oreja y me volví hacia Rosalie y Nessie-mira aun no conoces a Rosalie, es la novia de mi hermano.

Cinco minutos después me arrepentí de a verlas presentado, Alice era una psicópata de la moda y Rosalie igual, así que entre las dos ideaban formas de vestirme y hacerme un Extreme Makeover, me hicieron pararme de mi cómodo asiento(un pedazo de madera Hueca) y voltearme de perfil, solo escuchaba cosas como

_Perfil bonito._

_Mmm_

O algo así como "_deberíamos intentar con Ropa menos casual"_

Cuando me harte de estar haciéndola de modelo mal pagada y gritarles me senté de nuevo a terminar de comer lo que no me había terminado. Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a saludar a Alice, cuando habían pasado diez minutos mas sentí que sobraba allí, Nessie había conocido a un chico local y platicaba muy animadamente con el, Rosalie Y Emmett se hacían mimos, mientras que Jasper le contaba a Alice algo así como su trayectoria en la escuela. Me excuse diciendo que iría a explorar un poco, caminé mas hacia el sur, donde la playa casi terminaba y me encontraba con un fila de arboles verdoso tan gruesos que podría ocultarme allí sin ningún esfuerzo, camine y subí por algunos peñascos alrededor de quince minutos, llegue a un pequeño claro algo inclinado y resbale sobre la hierba húmeda, me quede allí tendida, boca arriba, desde aquella posición podía ver un pequeño pedazo de cielo, que se veía de un gris peltre y amenazaba con tormenta.

Sabía que debía verme ridícula allí sin hacer nada, pero en realidad pensaba en lo que era de mi vida, jamás me había puesto a pensarlo de aquella manera, tenía una vida plena, feliz, o así había sido hasta antes de que llegara el hecho que desencadenaría muchas cosas, por ejemplo , el divorcio de mis padres, me había hecho una chica dura por fuera, después la mudanza a California, no es que me quejara, pero en el Instituto no había mucho que decir, la gente era demasiado "Nice" o se creían superiores a los demás por el simple hecho de ser ricos, y luego la ida de Emmett a la universidad, Charlie ya casi no estaba en casa. Suspiré pesadamente mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por mi mejilla, ni siquiera hice el intento por limpiarla.

_La vida es así por que tú así lo quieres._

¡Maldita conciencia cállate! ¡Hasta hace algunos días no dabas señales de vida!

Escuche unos pasos en mi dirección y de repente frente a mi apareció la cara de la persona a la que menos quería ver en el mundo.

Edward Cullen estaba nada más y nada menos que frente a mí, contemplándome con algo de ¿preocupación?, nah, suposiciones mías.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte sin rodeos.

-siempre tan directa, yo estoy bien Bella y me alegro de verte, muchas gracias por preocuparte-agrego sarcástico.

-vale, lo siento, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-si, allí estaba de nuevo, mi escudo mental para no hacer nada contra mi voluntad.

-buscaba a Alice, me dejo abandonado en cuanto pisamos la playa, así que la buscaba.

-¿por aquí?, creó que es el lugar menos indicado para Alice no lo crees, ¿o es acaso que temías perderte?-respondí con burla, el frunció el seño y se limito a mirarme. Aproveche esa oportunidad para ponerme en pie.

-no, solo la buscaba por la carretera que pasa justo encima-señalo con el pulgar hacia un grupo de arboles por el cual se distinguía una pequeña carretera- y te vi, cuando caíste, y al ver que no te levantabas me preocupe.

Ok. Ese era un punto a su favor, ¿Por qué diablos me tenia que sonrojar?

-¿estas bien?, parece como si tuvieras fiebre- ¡Idiota! ¡Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que me sonrojo por ti!, estúpido.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a volver a la playa.

-¿acaso eres sufres algún trastorno de bipolaridad o que?

-¿disculpa?

-que si sufre de bipolaridad Bella Swan, cuando nos encontramos en el supermercado no parecías tan arisca, es mas parecías otra persona, hasta te veías linda.

Esta bien, los halagos no eran mi fuerte.

¡Maldita sea!

Por que siempre me hablaba así, tan educado, ahora lo comprendía, yo era la mal hablada y el el educado.

Ironías de la vida, las cosas deberían de ser al revés.

-pues veras…

**P. V. O. EDWARD**

La encontré tumbada en un claro.

Después de discutir un poco,-lo cual me saco un poco de onda-me dijo donde estaba Alice y me dejo acompañarla, a regañadientes, pero lo hizo.

Alice estaba sentada con otros sujetos, por la distancia no logre identificarlos bien, pero cuando llegamos lo suficientemente cerca pude reconocerlos.

Allí estaba la chica de cabello indefinible (por su color), mi hermana con su típico aspecto de duendecillo, Emmett y Jasper tratando de hacerlas reír, y si mi vista no me fallaba la otra era Rosalie Hale, la prima de Jazz.

Me vieron acercarme y me saludaron con inusitado entusiasmo, sin embargo mi atención se centraba en Bella, ¿Qué le había pasado?, ahora me trataba mas distante y mas arisca que nunca, seguí pensando en eso en el camino al estacionamiento, donde nos esperaba un volvo (típico, era mi antiguo auto antes de mudarnos a California),tal vez iba tan distraído que no me di cuenta en el momento en que Bella y yo nos quedamos solos.

La pille mirándome de reojo (una mirada de frustración, enojo y otra cosa que no supe interpretar), muy bien, ahora si que tenia una oportunidad.

La retuve por el brazo, tal vez con un poco mas fuerza de la necesaria por que se quejo un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-murmure entre dientes-ayer me tratabas bien y ahora sales con esto.

Se limito a mirarme, hizo una pausa durante unos segundos en los que me perdí dentro de sus ojos, hasta que ella respondió.

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones-forcejeo para soltarse, sin embargo solo logro que la atrajera a mi, sentí su cuerpo tensarse y sonreí de lado.

-pues deberías.

Me miro con furia, tal vez había sido demasiado altanero, pero nah, estaba en mi naturaleza, un mecanismo de autodefensa.

-no tengo por que hacerlo, ahora si no quieres que deje al mundo sin tus genes deberías soltarme-me sorprendió un poco su respuesta, y afloje el agarre-escucha Edward, no confundas las cosas, tu NO ME GUSTAS.

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como un eco.

_Acéptalo Edward, tu no le agradas, no pierdas el tiempo_

Una vocecita hasta entonces desconocida para mi resonó en mi cabeza, lo interpreté como una especie de conciencia, pero lo ignore.

-lo de ayer fue…fue un momento de gratitud hacia ti-continuaba ella y yo la miraba desconcertado, al ver mi expresión lanzo un suspiro y siguió-por lo de Jacob, me encontraba en shock, y aunque piense que eres la personas mas ególatra que he conocido, te comportaste genial con migo, pero eso no quiere decir que seremos amigos, ni nada por el estilo.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan directa?

La mayoría de las chicas se andaban con rodeos y se tardaban las mil horas en explicarte.

_Tal vez por eso te gusta_

Pero bueno, volvamos al punto, ella, estaba hiriendo mi ego, de una manera que jamás lo había creído posible, y eso comenzó z molestarme, lo cual era algo difícil.

Y sin más recurrí de nuevo a mi estúpido método de defensa.

-vamos Bella, ambos sabemos que piensas en mi-una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujo en mi rostro.

El de ella se crispo, paso por una gama de rojos que no había visto antes (tal vez por el enojo), por que en el momento siguiente exploto.

-¡yo lo sabia!, ¡eres un ególatra, pedante, engreído que cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies!-se acerco y con su dedo índice me golpeo en el pecho-pero sabes que ¡sigue soñando!, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, y adivina que ¡no pienso en ti idiota!

Se dio la vuelta hecha una furia y se alejo con paso decidido por la carreta con la mochila al hombro.

La contemple marcharse, la había regado, de nuevo y ahora tenia que idear un plan para acercarme de nuevo a ella.

**P. V. O. BELLA**

Definitivamente me estaba entrando una locura temporal, o simplemente me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquel enfrentamiento con Edward, en el cual _misteriosamente, _me había quedado sola.

Sí, como no.

Pero desde aquel día Alice había frecuentado la casa con tanto ímpetu que ya parecía que vivía aquí, algunas veces cuando salía por una cosa u otra, la encontraba cuchicheando con los demás (entiéndase Emmett, Nessie, Rose y Jazz), pero paraban en cuanto me veían llegar y se apresuraban a hacer otras cosas.

Sabía que algo tramaban, y que eso me incluía a mi, tal vez querían llevar acabo eso del _Makeove_r o un secuestro clandestino en el cual me obligarían a vestirme con ropa totalmente de moda y muy fura de mi estilo.

Total, ya no me devanaba los sesos para averiguar que tramaban, escuché a Nessie subir por la escalera, iba riendo, y la otra voz sin duda era de Jake.

La había pasado mal desde aquella pelea, pero yo tenia my orgullo y no lo iba a dejar de lado, escuche como se despedía de el frente a la puerta del dormitorio, por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, por que en cuanto entró y cerró la puerta dio un largo y prologado suspiro (muy al estilo de las típicas novelas rosa).

-solo falta que salgan corazones de tu cabeza y que comiences a flotar- dije con sarcasmo, ella dio un respingo.

-¡dios Bella!, no sabia que estabas aquí.

Levante una ceja cuando la vi sonrojarse, seria posible que ella y Jake…

_Déjalo por la paz _

Me acomode en mi cama observando el techo (mi nueva actividad) y me acurruque en las frazadas, no podía dormir, por alguna razón,(tal vez alguien me había echado una maldición) seguía pensando en Edward, era como si el supiera que lo trataba así por que me gustaba.

Nah, eso era IMPOSIBLE, ¿como podría saberlo?

-¿Bells?

-mmm-conteste con desgana.

-¡es cierto que te peleaste con Edward?

-sí.

-pero- la chica se recargó en un codo sobre su cama plegable para mírame- ¿Por qué eres así con Edward?, es un buen tipo.

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, eso era algo que venia meditando desde hacia un buen tiempo.

-no lo entenderías Nessie, hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas pasar-conteste mientras me acomodaba mejor en la cama-Edward es guapo, pero hasta allí, se que si le diera una oportunidad me distraería de mis objetivos, además es...-recordé lo que me había dicho en el estacionamiento aquel día y sentí furia-¡es un arrogante, engreído!-los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron a mi mente y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba estrujando a la probé almohada que no tenia la culpa de nada-hijo de…, cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies y...  
-es muy guapo.-la voz de Nessi sonaba divertida  
-sí, es muy guapo y...- me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-no, quiero decir que...!ya duérmete Nessie, mañana tendremos que ir de nuevo por comida!

Para variar el día era gris (que sorpresa), lo cual me ponía lago triste y de mal humor, y la escases de comida en mi estomago lo empeoraba, en el frigorífico no quedaba mas que un pedazo de lechuga y queso dietético, la comida había desaparecido de un día para otro y no entendía por que.

Alice había ido muy temprano a vernos, le pedí que me acompañara, y fue como si hiciera una invitación abierta y todo el mundo se nos unió.

En el súper, nos miraban extrañados, éramos mucho yendo y viniendo de allá para acá, pero ellos estaban raros, como si tramaran algo.

_Deja de exagerar Isabella_

Conciencia, ahora comenzaba a tomarle aprecio.

Mientras examinaba una lata de frijoles en conserva y otra de rabioles para decidir cual llevar algo me distrajo.

Un ruido de algo sordo rompiéndose en el pasillo de al lado, y unas risas burlonas.

_Emmett_

Pensé, y me acerque a ver que pasaba, efectivamente mi querido hermano estaba allí, tumbado en el piso con un montón de salsa de tomate sobre el.

-lo lamento, lo pagare- decía a un empleado, y me cuando me vio su sonrisa se ensancho- Bella, ¿podrías darme el trapeador que esta en el cuarto detrás de ti por favor?

_¿Por favor? Emmett, hay algo raro Bella, anda con cuidado._

-estas seguro que no te golpéate la cabeza, parece que se te fue la olla- se incorporo y se encogió de hombros.

Abrí la puerta del armario de limpieza y encendí la luz, ¡Ho sorpresa!, Había alguien allí. Sentí un empujón en mi espalda y la puerta se cerro con estrepito, escuche un _Clik _como si le echaran el pestillo por fuera.

Mire a mi invitado y mi corazón latió con rapidez, de nuevo, era Edward.

**P. V. O. EDWARD.**

¡Por dios, había funcionado!

¡El descabellado plan de Alice había funcionado!

Tenia a Bella frente a mi, mirándome con incredulidad, pero si la fase A había funcionado era tiempo de ver la fase B del plan.

Después de que Isabella me gritara una sarta de las mejores palabrotas que había escuchado en mi vida, comencé a poner en marcha.

-¡pues tal parece que quisieras estar con migo!- dije haciendo parecer que estaba molesto.

-¡eso no es verdad!

-¡Sí, lo es!, o si no explícame que haces aquí.

-yo… ¡deja de traerme como si fueras el rey del mundo!, ¡estoy en mi derecho de estar en donde quiera! Y esto no es mas que una casualidad señor _Me amo demasiado y me creo el mejor_, disculpe usted majestad por interrumpir su descanso- estaba siendo sarcástica, y se estaba enojando, lo cual quería decir que marchaba bien.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, afuera se escuchaban voces y murmullos de las personas que pasaban.

-¡Alice!-grito ella-¡sácame de aquí ahora!- y aporreo la puerta con su puño, solo logro hacerse daño- mierda, cuando salga ya verán.

-sabes Bella-dije casualmente- cualquiera diría que tienes miedo de pasar tiempo conmigo.

Entrecerró lo ojos y una mirada rabiosa se clavo sobre mi.

-ni siquiera lo pienses niño, soy demasiado para ti.

-¿enserio?-dije burlándome- apuesto a que no aguantarías ni siquiera una cita conmigo sin decirme un insulto.

-¡eso es por que eres un insufrible!

-Pero aun así, no o harías, perderías y eso comprobaría una vez mas que tengo razón.

Me felicite a mi mismo, dentro de aquel armario de limpieza pequeño y apestoso estaba logrando lo que hacia meses me proponía.

-¡ja!, Sueña, si es un reto, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, puedo probar que te equívocas- esbozo una sonrisa burlona, pero al ver la expresión de triunfo en mi cara su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco, estaba recapacitando lo que acababa de hacer

-¡Oh no!

_O sí _

Isabella acababa de aceptar una especie de cita conmigo, y no podía retractarse por que en ese momento la puerta se abrió con estrepito y las caras triunfantes de mis amigos asomaron por allí.

Tendría una cita con Bella Swan sin insultos, ni trivialidades.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola Chicas!

De acuerdo estuvo medio raro este capitulo, la escena del armario fue inspiración que tome de un fanfic que encontré hace poco, aunque esta muy cambiado.

**Y NECESITO AYUDA!**

Estos días estaré ocupada por que próximamente tenemos un evento importante en casa, así que no tendré mucho tiempo y quiero actualizar lo mas pronto posible, por eso quiero pedirles un mega favor, **las que gusten hacerlo escriban un Review con algunas ideas para la cita, todas se tomaran en cuenta y obviamente se nombrara a las chicas que lo hicieron**.

Tengo una idea mas o menos, pero en el próximo capitulo podría incluirse el prado.

Por favor AYUDENME!LO SUPLICO!

Como dije el ultimo día de Junio y dado que falta media hora para que den las 12 am, aun estoy a tiempo, alguien me pido que lo subiera antes, o después del 30, por q se estrenaba eclipse, la verdad es que me confunde por que no se la fecha exacta, pero bueno decidí subirlo de noche por que no se puede estar todo un día en el cine ¿o si?, bueno el próximo capitulo estará el día 10 de julio.

Hasta entonces les deseo suerte y dejen un Review.

Las kiero mucho!


	11. De dias y fenomenos climatologicos

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR…!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA.**

**¡ATENCION!**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE "TWILIGHT SAGA" ****NO ME PERTENECEN****, SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER,YO SOLO LOS TOME COMO INSPIRACION PARA PODER REALIZAR MI FIC,ASI QUE CUALQUIER COSA YA SABEN,LOS HERMOSOS VAMPIROS Y COMPAÑÍA NO SON MIOS.**

Frustrada, enojada, desquiciada, paranoica, decepcionada.

Bueno, ni un huracán pudiese haber ilustrado mi estado de animo, aun no podía creer la estupidez que había cometido, aceptar una cita con Edward Cullen.

Bueno, muy en el fondo lo quería, pero obvio no lo iba a aceptar delante de esas dos maniacas en que se habían convertido Alice y Rosalie.

-vamos Bella, ese vestido se te increíble.

Me habían obligado a ponerme un vestido veraniego.

-Alice-suspire cansada-estamos en Forks, ¡a mitad del invierno!

Rose y Alice se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, algo me decía que aquellas dos no solo estaban allí para darme "lecciones de moda".

-¡entonces habrá que ir de compras!-exclamo Rosalie.

El alma se me cayo a los pies, ¡mierda!, odiaba ir de compras, mire a Nessie con unos ojos suplicantes, pero solo negó con la cabeza, ¡diablos!, un dia las pagarían todas juntas, una por una.

**P. V. O. EDWARD**

¡Saldría con Bella!

Si mi estado de animo fuese un día, entonces seria el día mas despejado y soleado que jamás se hubiese visto en Forks, lo cual seria un fenómeno climatológico algo raro, pero en fin.

-¡Hey Ed!, ven aquí.

La cantarina voz de Alice me llamó desde la estancia.

Baje y me encontré una escena "incomoda", Jasper tenia tomada de la cintura a mi _"Hermanita",_ fruncí el ceño, no era el hecho lo que me molestaba, era mas bien algo asi como el SHC, el Síndrome del Hermano Celoso, yo quería sobre todas las cosas a Alice, a final de cuentas era mi hermanita, y ambos éramos hermanos cuates.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-vengo de estar con tu nena-su mirada brillaba-y compramos unos vestidos preciosos para la cita y…

-¿vestidos?

-yep- asintió ella.

Yo la mire incrédulo, ¿vestidos?, ¡como diablos se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez!, bueno no es que fuer algo malo, ni que tuviera algo contra los vestidos, es mas me fascinaban, pero ¡Por dios que estábamos en Forks! ¡Forks!, ¡el lugar donde nunca dejaba de llover!

Suspire y me pase una mano por el cabello.

-sabes Alice-dije llamando su atención-a veces eres increíble.

-¡lo se!-exclamo con su voz llena de alegría, posiblemente no había notado el sarcasmo en mi voz, pero aun así la deje, después de todo era mi hermana.

Alice salió de la estancia dejándome con Jasper, nos sentamos en el sillón y de un cajón saque una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tome uno y lo encendí con un encendedor plateado que estaba al lado, le tendí la cajetilla a Jasper, igual tomo uno y lo encendió, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, los silencios con Jasper era relajados, tal vez por que tenia un carisma y un carácter muy amable.

-¿vas enserio con Bella?-pregunto al fin rompiendo la atmosfera silenciosa que se había formado por breves instantes.

Medite la respuesta, ¿Iba enserio con Bella?

Por supuesto.

¿Me gustaba?

Más que eso, ella era hermosa.

¿La amaba?

Tal vez, yo no estaba muy seguro y eso me confundía.

Exhale el humo del tabaco y me recosté, era consiente de la mirada de Jasper, y no era para menos, el era el mejor amigo de Emmett, y por ende Bella era como una hermana para el.

-sí, es enserio- respondí finalmente

Otro silencio.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Tres minutos.

-eres extraño-dijo Jasper depositando la ceniza de su cigarrillo en un cenicero junto a el- pero es bueno el cambio ¿sabes?

Una sonrisa perezosa se extendió por sus labios y yo solo fruncí el ceño.

-es acaso…¿te diviertes a mi costa?-pregunte algo molesto..

-nah… que va.

-¿a que te refieres con el cambio?-pregunte mirando el contraste de color entre mis zapatos y la alfombra azul marino de la estancia.

-bueno-Jasper se llevo un dedo a la barbilla de manera pensativa- es solo que , bueno viéndolo desde un punto de vista mas analítico…Bella no encaja en el prototipo de mujer que usualmente tienes.

Un punto más para Jasper, sabia analizar muy bien las cosas, cualquiera pensaría que era un maldito analítico paranoico, yo sin embargo sabía que era verdad.

-suelen ser todas huecas y tontas- siguió diciendo y levanto los dedos para enumerar las _"cualidades"-_la mayoría rubias, con _muuuy buenas razones_ para estar con ellas, y sobre todo chicas que se mueren por ti, sin embargo Bella es toooodo lo contrario, es inteligente, no le importa la moda, tiene carácter y además que tu no le agradas.- termino con una sonrisita.

Jasper tenia mucha, pero mucha razón, yo no le gustaba, o al menos eso era lo que ella me demostraba, una nueva idea asalto mi cabeza, ¿Qué tal si después de la cita ella seguía odiándome?¿o que tal si en lugar de odiarme, ella me amara secretamente?, reí internamente, seria el tipo de cosas que una chica como Bella jamás admitiría, era una chica orgullosa y , estoy seguro que preferiría comer tierra antes de admitirlo.

Suspire resignado sintiendo me el idiota mas grande del mundo sin saber por que y me aleje en dirección a mi cuarto cuando vi a Alice y Jasper en una serie de arrumacos. Sonreí cuando por un instante esa visión fue diferente, la que estaba allí no era Alice, era Bella y el que la abrazaba era yo.

Una realidad muy, muy lejana…o quizás no tanto.

**o*****o*****o*****o**

**PVO BELLA**

Estaba sentada frente al computador, maldito cacharro inservible, no podía hacer nada por que la conexión a internet estaba muy lenta y como tenía años sin ser utilizado estaba algo averiado.

Tic tic tic tic.

Llovía copiosamente.

-que novedad, llueve –dije sarcástica y exhale un suspiro, definitivamente aquel no había sido el mejor día de mi vida, pero aun así luchaba por no soltar mas lagrimas.

Enojada, así me encontraba en ese momento, solté un golpe al CPU y una patada a la pared, con lo que solo logre hacerme mas daño y causarme mas dolor del que ya sentía, enfurruñada me acerque a la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Nessie, la lluvia seguía sin querer ceder ni un ápice y era tan espesa que me costaba observar a mas de cinco metros de distancia.

Era como si mi estado de ánimo se conectara con el clima.

Sin darme cuenta lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por mis mejillas y recordé el motivo de ellas.

Llevábamos prácticamente dos semanas en Forks, y si había algo que disfrutara a la mar de bien sin que nadie me interrumpiera era un café calientito, sin embargo aquella mañana no había sido destinada para ser mía, muy por el contrario termine derramando mi café sobre la cara y la blusa de Leah, había sido un impulso, y aseguro que hubo un momento en el cual me sentí satisfecha, pero después vino la maldita conciencia, y luego lo peor, papá había pensado lo peor de mi y me había dicho demasiadas cosas hirientes.

Sin darme cuenta presione el marco de la ventana, deseando poder ser tan fría como aquel metal, sin embargo las cosas parecían empeorar conforme recordaba todo.

"_¡Eres un vergüenza Isabella, no es posible que hallas hecho esto!"_

Las palabras de Charlie seguía sonando en mi cabeza como un eco, y cada vez que las escuchaba sentía como si mi corazón fuese traspasado por un puñal de hierro, primero había sido Jacob y ahora mi papá, y todo por una persona tan malvada como el mismo diablo.

¿Qué diantres había hecho yo para que las chicas populares y bonitas me odiaran?

No es como si me importara, solo quería una respuesta, la enemistad con Leah y Tanya había comenzado justo el día en que llegue de Forks a California, yo siempre había sido una chica muy reservada y me importaba un carajo lo que ellas hicieran o dejaran de hacer, sin embargo por el simple hecho de tener un a beca dentro del instituto comenzaron a tratarme mal y a humillarme, en un principio pensaba que se les pasaría y que me dejarían en paz, sin embargo las cosas no fueron así, tal vez cometí un error al enfrentarme sola a ellas, solo que…

Nah, definitivamente no, yo sabía que había hecho lo correcto y punto. Desde aquel día todo se volvió diferente, me obligaron a ser alguien que no era, y a defenderme de todo y de todos.

Aquella misma mañana había tenido otro encuentro mas, Leah había estado provocándome, pero lo que mas me encabrono fue cuando se burlo de Jacob y dijo que mi ahora ex amigo era como un perro.

Pobre estúpida, jamás debió decir eso. Mi café termino derramado sobre ella y mi cara de completa satisfacción, sin embargo aquel gusto duro poco, en menos de lo que pude decir "pero", Charlie comenzó a gritarme y a decir mil cosas que jamás creí que salieran de su boca, incluso Emmet tuvo que intervenir, se molesto demasiado con mi papá y también grito, alegando algo sobre dar preferencia a todos menos a mi.

Aun podía sentir las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, la ventana comenzaba a empañarse, sin darme cuenta comencé a escribir con la punta de mi dedo palabras sin sentido, tratando de recordar la ultima vez que había llorado, finalmente me di cuenta de lo que había escrito en la ventana _"mamà",_ sonreí con ironía, era cierto, la ultima vez que había llorado así había sido durante su funeral.

El sonido de alguien subiendo la escalera me hizo salir de mi estado de shock, me apresure a limpiar las lagrimas y todo rastro que indicara que estaba llorando, finalmente tocaron la puerta, seguramente seria Nessie que había olvidaso su bolso, o Rosalie haciendo el ultimo intento por sacarme de embargo mi respiración se corto cuando unas orbes verdes me devolvieron la mirada.

**PVO EDWARD.**

Allí estaba yo, parado en el umbral de su puerta, ella se veía tan…frágil, tragué en seco y decidí decir algo.

-hola-me reprimí mentalmente _"hola", _¿acaso era estúpido?.-¿puedo pasar?

Me observo unos segundos más y finalmente se hizo a un lado.

-gracias.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?-mascullo vagamente-la cita es el día de Navidad, no hoy.

Siempre tan directa, adoraba a esa mujer.

-Emmett, me llamó, me contó lo de Leah , que no habías querido salir de tu habitación- me senté en el borde de su cama-también dijo que el jefe Swan te había castigado.

Trate de hacerla reír, pero no había ni rastro de gracia en sus rostro, ni siquiera me insulto.

Silencio, pude ver un atisbo de enojo en sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-y supongo que te dará gusto ¿no?, después de todo Leah es una de tus tantas _"amigas"-_ dijo despacio y con la voz carente de emoción.

Me sorprendí un poco por su reacción, la observe sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera algo así?, de plano esa mujer, o debía de ser muy orgullosa o de plano estaba ciega, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella?

-¡por supuesto que no!-solté enojado-¡jamás me daría gusto algo que te hiciera sufrir Bella!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Me miro con algo de sorpresa y sin previo aviso se lanzo contra mi, me abrazo como si fuera lo único firme a lo que pudiera sostenerse, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera, me sorprendí tanto ante este hecho, que a la hora de devolverle el gesto fui un poco torpe, en cuanto sintió mis brazos comenzó a sollozar.

Temí haber hecho algo malo y trate de consolarla.

-es… ¿estas bien?-pregunte inseguro.

Tardó unos segundos en responder, pero cuando por fin lo hizo lo dijo en un susurro tan pequeño que tuve q inclinarme para escucharla.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que salió de su boca, era un "gracias" sin sarcasmo o ironía, sonreí un poco deseando que el momento fuese eterno, no quería dest5ruir el ambiente tan intimo que había creado hasta ese momento, por que allí estaba ella, tan pequeña y tan frágil a como solía ser.

-de nada cariño-

Después de lo que me parecieron las horas más gloriosas de mi vida, ella se aparto lentamente, cuando me devolvió la mirada pude ver un atisbo de agradecimiento en sus ojos chocolate, se me hacia extraño, no podía acostumbrarme a ver ese sentimiento en sus ojos, al menos no dirigidos a mi, me di cuenta de que entonces me encontraba deseando verla allí por siempre, para mi, solo para mi.

-si le dices a alguien que he llorado, no te la acabas- musito y luego sonrió.

Ladee la cabeza a la derecha y observe una computadora que bien podría pertenecer a la edad de piedra, me acerque con paso lento, mientras sentía su mirada sobre mí.

-Y… ¿de quien es el dinosaurio?-pregunte tratando de parecer serio, sin embargo había un dejo de burla en mi voz.

Observe como Bella fruncía levemente el ceño antes de contestarme.

-mío-

-¿Y no te da vergüenza decirlo?, cualquier museo pagaría bien por ella

-disculpa-dijo aparentemente molesta-no todos tenemos los mismos millones que tu.

Sonreí de lado, la siguiente media hora me la pase con ella tratando de hacer algún arreglo al dinosaurio que tenia frente a mi, cuando por fin habíamos logrado una conexión a Internet la lluvia había cesado, al igual que su llanto, era raro que lloviera en diciembre, pero también era raro que ella llorara, sonreí interiormente pensando que tal vez sus estado de animo era parte del clima, algo así como un fenómeno que no vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-y…-dude un poco antes de preguntar, no quería a que la confianza que ya me tenia se fuera al caño- ¿Por qué peleaste con Leah?.

Sorpresivamente, ella esquivo mi mirada y se dedico observar fuera de la ventana.

-yo…yo no pelee con ella, yo solo…le tire el café encima.

Un minuto de silencio, me pareció una eternidad, como si en cualquier momento fuera a golpearme, era raro verla allí tan calmada y pacifica, su perfil tenia cierto aire melancólico, como un día gris.

-ella volvió a insultar a Jake-soltó al fin, dejándome muy sorprendido-nunca deja de hacerlo, se burla de el y…

-pero Jake y tu pelearon ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Sus ojos chocolate me dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fueran todas las blasfemias de todos los círculos del infierno.

-¡Por que aun es mi amigo!-exclamo dirigiéndose a mi-¿acaso no harias lo mismo por Jasper o alguien muy querido para ti?

-pues…

-de eso se trata la amistad, mi amistad con Jake es muy fuerte como para romperse por una tontería como esa, por eso no lo he buscado, ni el a mi, por que el sabe que estoy en lo correcto, aunque jamás lo admita, somos como hermanos y aunque hallamos discutido, ambos sabemos que todo se solucionara, el jamás dejaría de ser mi amigo solo por que alguna tonta sin cerebro se lo ordena.

Después de decir todo aquello de forma corrida se detuvo para respirar y mientras lo hacia me solté a reír.

-¿Qué?-pregunto molesta.

-es que tu hablas de todo esto… es increíble, jamás pensé que fueras tan profunda.-una sonrisa burlona apareció en mi rostro.

-bueno señor Cullen, tal vez no sea tan bonita y tenga el cuerpo tan Hot como tus amigas, pero al menos tengo cerebro-dijo de manera mordaz, su comentario me hizo sentir un poco superficial, jamás habría mencionado eso con alguna mala intención, fruncí el seño y mi sonrisa desapareció.

-nadie dijo que no fueras bonita- me acerque a ella un poco e instintivamente retrocedió- si no fuera por que todo el mundo sabe que básicamente me odias, todos en esta casa pensarían que tu y yo estamos haciendo otras Cosas- sonreí ante su evidente nerviosismo, su cara se tiño de un suave rosa – pero tranquila Bella, no hare nada que tu no quieras- y le pellizque cariñosamente las mejillas.

Me parto de un empujón y salió prácticamente huyendo, se veía tan adorable.

-pues en ese caso, creo que la hora de visita termino- dijo de manera cortante, pero en su voz había un matiz de nerviosismo- aun no entiendo por que soy amable contigo Edward.

-no te preocupes cariño, se que con e le tiempo querrás ser mas que eso conmigo- le guiñe un ojo y al salir le robe un fugaz beso, solo un roce de labios, pero lo suficiente como para sentir un suave cosquilleo a través de mi espina dorsal.- por cierto, no te olvides de la cita, mañana, cinco en punto.

Me cerró la puerta en la cara y al darme la vuelta me encontré de frente con Leah, no me gusto la expresión de su cara, aun así la salude por educación.

-Leah

-Edward, no sabia que te gustaban las perdedoras-dijo en un tono venenoso-esto no le gustara nada a Tanya.

Me sentí levemente furioso, trataba de chantajearme, pero no lo iba a lograr.

-Tanya puede decir lo que quiera, entre ella y yo no hay nada- mi tono era mas que suficiente como para dejar zanjada esta situación, estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando ella me bloqueo el paso.

-Tanya es mi amiga- siguió ella como si nada- y me importa un bledo con quien la engañes, pero que la dejes por esa- señalo despectivamente hacia la habitación de Bella- eso si que estaría muy mal Edward, no valla a ser que algo malo le pase a tu querida amiga.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, en el Instituto todo el mundo sabia que Tanya Denali e Isabella Swan eran enemigas en todo, el odio que se profesaban una a otra daba miedo, aunque Bella jamás actuaba directamente contra ella, sin embargo Tanya era otra cosa, había rumores acerca de una caída que había tenido Bella desde las gradas en segundo año y las malas lenguas decían que algunos habían visto a Tanya hacer aquella jugada.

No, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño.

-aun no se que es lo que ve Jake en ti- la aparte del camino y baje las escaleras, cuando me disponía a salir de la casa la escuche de nuevo.

-piensa en lo que te dije Edward.

Ho

Por supuesto que pensaría.

**PVO BELLA**

Me había robado un beso, no es como si fuse el fin del mundo, sin embargo las mariposas que hasta ese momento habían estado dormidas, ahora se encontraban revoloteando por todo mi estomago, y cuando el muy tonto había dicho _"si no fuera por que todo el mundo sabe que básicamente me odias, todos en esta casa pensarían que tu y yo estamos haciendo otras Cosas",_ una escena peligrosa había asaltado mi mente, y en esa escena se inclinan solo tres cosas, yo, mi cama y el , en una situación un tanto _"peligrosa"._

Sonreí ante tal pensamiento, pero luego la imagen de una rubia exagerada vino a mi.

Tanya Denali.

Aquella mujer, era bien sabido por todos que esa chica mantenía una "_relación_" con Edward, por llamarlo así, esto me hizo dudar y sentí una punzada de celos, ¿Qué era lo que veía en ella?, inteligente, más bien yo diría que era calculadora y fría, muchas veces sin escrúpulos y una maldita vanidosa ego centrista, yo la odiaba y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

Un portazo me hizo girar hacia la puerta y encontrarme con Leah.

-se bien lo que tratas de hacer- dijo señalándome con un dedo acusador- no dudes que Tanya se enterara de esto, maldita.

Fruncí el seño, primero hacia que me castigaran y ahora entraba como si nada a mi cuarto, ¿acaso esta mujer no tenia educación?, debería de ser adoptada o algo así por que ni Seth ni Sue podían ser tan aborrecibles como ella.

-he, bájale a tu rollo Leah, no estoy del mejor humor como para que te me aparezcas así.

-no te hagas la mosquita muerta que no te queda- su voz impregnada de veneno me causo escalofríos- se lo que tramas con Edward, pero no lo vas a conseguir.

-me importa un pepino bien verde lo que pienses de mi estúpida, lárgate, tengo cosas que hacer.

Le di la espalda y me dirigí a la computadora para seguir con mis cosas.

-¿aun conservas eso?-pregunto burlona refiriéndose a la computadora- debes estar tan jodida que ni siquiera puedes comprar una nueva.

Vale, tal vez no era la mejor del mundo, es mas podía ser la mas vieja, pero aun daba el ancho, así que me volví hacia ella con gesto serio y apoye mi brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

-si, aun lo conservo- hice un gesto burlón- pero gracias por preocuparte, me ayudo a lograr mi "cometido" con Edward Cullen ya que paso mas de media hora conmigo a _SOLAS_, por cierto ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?, ¿quieres que te sirva un café Leah?

Aquella ultima pregunta fue el detonante para que la chica diera media vuelta y se fuera prácticamente echando humo y rechinando los dientes.

Después de todo estar castigada no era tan malo.

Aquella noche dormí muy bien, demasiado bien a decir verdad, tuve un sueño, en el que había un prado hermoso y yo estaba allí, había miles de velas a mi alrededor y una cama gigante me esperaba en el centro, me encontraba allí mirando ese espectáculo, cuando unas manos masculinas me tomaban de la cintura y me hacían girar, allí de pie frente a mi estaba Edward, con un traje negro y una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta el pecho, lucia muy masculino, sin pensarlo me había abalanzado sobre el y ambos nos besábamos, ahora entendía por que aquella cama, estábamos allí queriendo mas cuando una brisa helada me calo hasta los huesos. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, pero lo lamente al instante, una luz blanca me segó por completo.

-¡Bella!- la voz de Nessie llego tan fuerte a mis oídos que temí por ellos-¡despierta!.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia Rennesme?-pregunte ceñuda, debería de ser algo importante para interrumpir mi tan _placentero_ sueño.

-Emmett llamó- dijo que se quedo atorado en la carretera que va a Port Angels , quiere que vallas por el.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?- consulte mi reloj de pulsera y sentí una furia en mi, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y afuera estaba comenzando a nevar, y para colmo no podía negarme por que mi padre había salido de emergencia en un vuelo a California,- ¡maldito Emmett!

A regañadientes me puse unos vaqueros y me abrigue bien antes de salir por la vieja camioneta que solía conducir, no sacaría mi auto por nada del mundo en un tiempo así, me retrase una hora mas en ponerle las cadenas para evitar un accidente y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir me di cuenta de que había olvidado las llaves en la casa, furiosa entre por ellas y me encontré a Nessie vestida y dispuesta a ir conmigo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte, no la llevaría, no la arriesgaría a que pescara un resfriado con aquella nevada, ni mucho menos a que sufriera un accidente.

-quiero ir contigo

-no, no iras a ningún lado Nessie, esta nevando y podría encontrar hielo negó en la carretera.

Me miro con reproche y murmuro algo como "pareces mi madre", antes de dirigirse a la cocina, tome las llaves y cuando me colocaba los guantes para salir la voz de Jacob me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- estaba parado a mitad de la escalera con su pijama y el cabello revuelto, su mirad estaba algo apenada, pero no hice caso y le conteste educadamente.

-Emmett llamó, se quedo atrapado en algún punto de la carretera y quiere que valla por el, supongo que Rose y Jasper también estarán allí- dije muy educadamente y me volví a la puerta de nuevo.

-¡espera!, voy contigo- dijo con decisión, sin embargo yo no lo dejaría ir, no por que no quisiera, era solo que si el Jeep de mi hermano estaba averiado o algo así tendríamos que viajar en la vieja Pick Up y no cabríamos todos, le explique mis razones y pareció convencido, sin embargo yo no lo miraba a el, ni el a mi, creo que la tensión que había en el aire bien podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Nessie entro en la estancia con dos termos en las manos y agradecí su intromisión, era incomodo estar allí sin saber que decir.

Me dio los dos termos y me explico.

-uno es para ti, supongo que te dará frio, así que te prepare chocolate – sonreí agradecida- y el otro es para los chicos, este frio es horrible.

La abrace y susurre un gracias, salí por la puerta y me despedí de ellos, les dije que no me esperaran, que estaría bien y me aleje de la casa con la imagen de Jake y Reneesme juntos, después de todo no hacían una mala pareja.

Si tan solo Jake se fijara en alguien como ella, entonces todo seria diferente, eso me dio una idea y trace un plan mientras conducía y bebía mi chocolate, trataría de juntarlos, entonces Jake se daría cuenta de lo maravillosa que era Nessie y mandaría a Leah por un tubo.

Si, mi plan seria perfecto, a prueba de fallos y lo más importante, nadie se daría cuenta.

Conduje alrededor de una hora antes de dar con ellos, subieron agradecidos a la camioneta y nos dispusimos a volver a casa.

-¿Por qué trajiste la camioneta?- refunfuño Emmett-¿acaso no podía traes tu auto?

-si quieres puedes volver caminando- dije burlona, los tres venían muy apretados y peleaban por lo que quedaba de chocolate en el termo.

-pensé que no vendrías- dijo Jassper tratando de calentar sus manos, su tez pálida era mucho mas clara que antes por el frio, y Rose tenia la nariz roja- después de que no te quisimos llevar con nosotros hubiera sido lo obvio.

El camino de regreso a casa estuvo plagado de risas, que poco a poco se fueron apagando debido al frio y al sueño, cuando llegamos a casa la luz de la salita estba encendida y una preocupada Nessie salió a nuestro encuentro.

-tranquila Nessie, todos están bien- dije tratando de calmarla, eran casi las cindo de la mañana y todos tenían sueño.

-gracias Bella- Rose me abrazo y luego me dijo- prometo que esta tarde te arreglare lo mejor que pueda para tu cita con Edward.

¡Mierda!

Lo había olvidado y ahora seguramente yo estaría ojerosa y con un sueño de los mil diablos.

Me dieron ganas de matarlos, pero después pensé que no importaría tanto, después de todo, me vería con Edward Cullen, el chico mas cotizado del Instituto, no con Robert Pattinson el galán mas cotizado de Hollywood, con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir un rato mas, sin embargo después de analizarlo un poco no pude evitar encontrar parecido entre Edward y Robert.

Mas tarde me preocuparía por eso, si es que llegaba a sobrevivir, por que Alice no me perdonaría la cara que tendría mañana, en la tarde se vería que pasaría conmigo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Chikas, de antemano les pido una disculpa increíble, se que no merezco su compasión ni nada, y aun así se que di una fecha para la publicación, es solo que este mes de Julio vinieron unas cuantas situaciones complicadas y otras no tanto, aparte de que me la pachangueé increíble por mi cumpleaños.

Je bueno volviendo al tema, espero que me perdonen, mi intención era publicar lo antes posible, pero una de las tantas cosas que pasaron, un virus se comió todos mis archivos y mi PC estuvo en reparación, tuve que volver a reescribir el capitulo y tuve problemas por que mis musas decidieron irse de vacaciones sin permiso.

Ojala me disculpen, comprendan y espero que me entiendan, no se cuando voy a publicar de nuevo, por que mis visitas al medico se han hecho frecuentes y me da tantos medicamentos que ya de plano no puedo con mi alama, por fis compréndanme y tenga paciencia, prometo que hare lo posible para actualizar pronto.

Las quiero demasiado y les mando un besototote y un abrazo del tamaño del mundo.

Por cierto

¿Qué tal el capitulo?, en lo personal me gusto como Edward hace sentir incomoda a Bella, o ustedes que opinan?


	12. Las mejores visperas

**¡ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO AMOR…!**

**BY ADRI ANTARA.**

**¡ATENCION!**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE "TWILIGHT SAGA" ****NO ME PERTENECEN****, SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER,YO SOLO LOS TOME COMO INSPIRACION PARA PODER REALIZAR MI FIC,ASI QUE CUALQUIER COSA YA SABEN,LOS HERMOSOS VAMPIROS Y COMPAÑÍA NO SON MIOS**

_Soundtrack:_

_Besame – Camila_

_Dos palabras – Motel y Paty Cantu _

_Angel – Yuridia._

_Love of my life – Queen_

_Total Eclipse to the Heart – Bonnie Tayler._

_Angels – David Archuleta._

_Every Breath You Take – The Police_

*.*

"**La Navidad agita una varita mágica sobre el mundo, y por eso, todo es más suave y más hermoso"**

Tal vez los vecinos se preocuparon al escuchar los gritos provenientes de mi casa, o primero que escuché como saludo matinal por parte de Alice fue un grito tan estruendoso que pude imaginar perfectamente como algunas aves salían volando de los árboles aledaños a la casa.

-¡Que te a sucedido! , ¡¿A caso estas loca Isabella Marie Swan?-la voz de Alice era audible a media cuadra fuera de casa- ¡luces horrible!

Imagine que algo así sucedería, pero no era mi culpa, después de todo había tenido que levantarme temprano para acudir en auxilio de mi adorado hermano y sus grandiosos amigotes.

-También te extrañe Alice, buenos días –ironicé, mi tono de de voz era de aburrimiento, Alice siempre exageraba las cosas, sin embargo al verme de frente en el espejo que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea me preocupe.

Una chica flacucha, de tez pálida y grandes ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos me devolvió la mirada, algo dentro de mi pensó inmediatamente en Edward, ¿Qué pensaría el si me viera en este estado? De inmediato me reprimí mentalmente, ¿Desde cuándo me importaba lo que pensaran de mi?

_Desde que te diste cuenta de que te gusta _

Aquella vocecita que hacia días no escuchaba me respondió.¡Estupida conciencia!¿Por qué tenia que ser tan entrometida?

La mirada que Alice les dirigió a los responsables de mi estado fue tan gélida, que pude percibir como la temperatura descendía, como si alguien hubiese apagado la calefacción, ni siquiera a Jasper le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que dejaban estático a cualquiera, la regañiza que siguió a eso fue digna de una película, solo me dedique a observar y a disfrutar mi café, algunas personas pensarían que estaba loca, pero simplemente ver a Alice n un rol de mamá enojada y a Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper en el rol de hijos adolescentes regañados era divertido, jamás había visto a Alice así, ¿Quién iba pensar que una menuda figura como ella iba a caber tanta ira?, la diversión se fue cuando dirigió sus ojos a mi.

-Y tú- su dedo acusador golpeo mi pecho con un suave golpeteo, trague saliva esperando una regañiza igual o peor que la de mis compañeros, sin embargo la ira desapareció poco a poco de los ojos de Alice.

Resultaba increíble observar los cambios de humor de mi amiga, hacia menos de cinco minutos parecía ser la madre de tres adolescentes rebeldes y ahora era tan dulce como la miel.

-supongo que no puedo volver en el tiempo y hacerte dormir- suspiro al fin Alice dirigiendo sus ojos acaramelados hacia mi- sin embargo, sugiero que descanses un poco, luces fatal.

Durante el trascurso de la mañana intente hacer uso del consejo de Alice, sin embargo a medida que pasaba el tiempo podía sentir claramente las mariposas en el estomago, era como si alguien estuviese haciéndome cosquillas por dentro y yo no pudiera parar de tener esas sensaciones.

Afuera hacia un viento terrible, la nieve que había observado amontonada cerca de la entrada aquella madrugada se había duplicado, las ramas de los árboles cercanos a la casa se agitaban haciendo que la nieve que había en ellas se precipitara con lentitud sobre la acera y algunos automó la ventana podía observar a Emmet trabajar duro para quitar los montones de nieve del camino que conducía a la puerta principal de la casa, estaba de espaldas a mi intentando quitar un montón especialmente grande cuando vi salir a Rosalie y tenderle una taza de alguna bebida caliente, la mirada que Emmett le dirigía era tan pura y tan sincera, que sin saber como me encontré envidiando a Rosalie.¿Seria posible que algún día alguien pudiera dirigirme una mirada tan intensa como la que mi hermano le dirigía a ella en esos momentos?, la observe en silencio tratando de memorizarla, y luego no pude evitar compararme con mi futura cuñada, lo cual sin duda había sido un gran error, Rosalie parada afuera con su abrigo rosado y su cabello danzando suavemente al ritmo del viento y con sus hermosas facciones parecía un ángel, con su cabello rubio y bien proporcionada figura, yo por otro lado era un poco bajita y estaba algunas tallas por debajo de las demás, me sentía estupida realizando este "_análisis_". Un pequeño movimiento me sobresalto haciéndome olvidar mi pequeña lucha anterior, mi móvil que se encontraba sobre el escritorio se había encendido y "_Dust in the wind_" sonaba inundando la habitación, mire el identificador de llamadas sorprendiéndome de ver el numero de papá.

-¿Papá?- fue mi respuesta, se supone que no debía de llamar hasta dentro de dos horas mas, sin embargo había algo que me daba desconfianza.

-¡Bella!, gracias a dios- en su voz se escuchaba un claro alivio, como si se quitara de encima alguna preocupación.- ¿estas bien hija?, ¿no a pasado nada raro?, estaba tan preocupado por ti…

-he, para el carro papá, no entiendo nada, ¿quieres explicarme?- nuestra conversación se prolongo alrededor de cinco minutos, donde me dio un informe detallado de una llamada que había recibido aquella mañana en la cual hacían amenazas en contra de mi persona y de allí una serie de consejos que me parecieron de alguna manera exagerado e infantiles.

-…no te separes de Emmett y no hables con cualquiera- había dicho el.

-papá, esto es absurdo, se cuidarme sola.

- esto es serio Bella, tal vez aya sido una broma, pero no me voy a arriesgar a poner en riesgo tu seguridad, hemos estado desmantelando a una de las mafias mas poderosas instaladas en California, así que bien se podría hablar enserio.

-Ok, ¿Cuándo vuelves?-antes de que el pudiese contestar mi celular emitió un ligero sonido de alerta, mi batería se había descargado, maldecía por lo bajo y me las ingenie tratando de volver a establecer comunicación con mi padre, sin embargo no funciono igual, posiblemente el sistema se había dañado o algo así.

Mi mente seguía vagando acerca de la estupida comparación que había hecho entre mi futura cuñada y yo, sin embargo sabia que a final de cuentas no había nada mas que hacer.

el día avanzada lentamente, esperaba con un poco de nervios la llegada de mi "cita", no sabia a donde iríamos ni que haríamos, solo tenia en cuenta q a pesar de todo lo que hiciera yo no debía de decir nada hiriente en contra de su persona.

Me mire una vez mas en el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba a un extremo de mi pequeña habitación, mi reflejo me devolvió una mirada inexpresiva, Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de mi cabello y mi un poco de maquillaje, llevaba puesto unos jeans y una abrigo ligeramente corto, afuera hacia demasiado frío como para ponerme algo mas ligero y lo que menos quería era pescar una gripe justo días antes de navidad, el suave corrector que Alice había colocado debajo de mis ojos disimulaba muy bien las notables ojeras que portaba aquel día como consecuencia de mi notable acto heroico.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió de manera violenta, ya antes de escuchar aquella voz que tanto odiaba sabia quien era, nadie mas en la casa se atrevía a entrar así a mi habitación.

-Así que finalmente lo conseguiste- Leah dio un paso adelante cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

-Me importa un carajo los modales Swan, si fuera tu me preocuparía por ti-contesto la morena con voz potente y autoritaria- No dudes en que Tanya estará furiosa cuando se entere de esto.

Arquee una ceja con escepticismo, estaba al tanto de las aventurillas que Edward había tenido con Tanya, pero según Alice, el no la tomaba enserio.

-Me importa un comino Tanya y su sequito, deberías de madurara algún día y dejar de ser la gata de tu amiga.

-¡Zorra!- un gesto de cólera se asentó en las facciones de Leah haciéndola parecer letal ante mis ojos, sin embargo permanecí serena ante ella-¡yo no soy la gata de nadie!, ¡deberías de cuidar la forma en la que te diriges a mi o si no…

-¿O si no que?- respondí de manera mordaz- ¿vas a mandar algún matón a golpearme?

Ante aquella respuesta Leah solo apretó los puños y me dirigió una mirada furibunda, se dio media vuelta y salía de mi habitación.

Si había lago que me ponía desmesuradamente de mal humor era el saber que en "mi casa", tenía como "invitada" a una de las personas más pesadas y egoístas que había conocido en toda mi vida, y que dicho de otra forma su compañía me había sido impuesta desde el primer momento. Por el momento solo me limitaba a pretender como si su existencia fuera un vacío en el espacio, pero ciertas actitudes y hechos me habían orillado a dejar eso atrás y cometer algunos "accidentes" a su persona.

Escuche la gravilla de la calle crujir bajo los neumáticos de un automóvil, en dos grandes zancadas me hallé transportada a la ventana de mi habitación, y pude ver descender de el a Edward, llevaba una chaqueta de piel marrón y su cabello cobrizo lucia como si acabara de levantarse, sin embargo sabia que no era así.

Las nauseas en mi estomago parecían haberse fusionado con unas mariposas mas grandes y renovadas, me sentía como una quinceañera en su primera cita, lo cual resultaba ridículo en mí, Edward tenia algo, algo que hacia que se me dispararan los nervios a flor de piel, escuche sonar el timbre y luego algunas voces provenientes del recibidor, inhale profundamente como si estuviese a punto de lanzarme a una piscina y un momento después mi puerta fue sacudida con un leve toque de nudillos para dar paso a los rostros sonrientes de Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Rose- Edward esta aquí.

Hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, ya que pensaba que si abría la boca comenzaría a vomitar, algo debió de reflejarse en mi cara por que Alice me dirigió una miradita burlona y dijo:

-Calma Bella, están en igualdad de condiciones.

"_igualdad de condiciones",_ ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso?, estuve a punto de preguntárselo pero me contuve a duras penas por que habíamos llegado justo al pie de la escalera, era casi cómico ver a casi todos reunido allí abajo en el recibidor, la imponente figura de Emmett sobresalía de todas las demás con su estupida sonrisa burlona, inmediatamente busque a Edward con la mirada y me arrepentí de hacerlo por que el me miro directo a los ojos, sentí como la sangre se me amontonaba en la cabeza y la temperatura subía abruptamente.

-¿Sabes?- la voz de Rosalie era baja y un leve susurro en mi oído- podría freírse un huevo en tu cara.

Resople algo molesta conmigo misma, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, y en realidad habían sido solo segundos Edward habló.

-Te vez linda-comento Edward conn una leve sonrisa.

Una pequeña risita inundo la salita, yo solo alcancé a asentir con la cabeza, sentía que si abría la boca comenzaría a vomitar, ¿Dónde había quedado esa Bella sarcástica y grosera que mandaba a todos al cuerno?, ni yo misma lo sabia.

Después de que los chicos pasarán otros cinco minutos haciendo comentarios un poco elevados de tono y recordándonos las reglas de aquella salida, por fin pude escapar lejos de allí, no sin antes una sutil advertencia de mi hermano a Edward.

-Edward, sabes que eres como mi hermano- había dicho mi hermano atrapándolo con uno de sus brazos- pero si le haces algo a mi hermana, te mato cabròn.

Lo último que alcance a ver antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Edward fue los rostros sonrientes de "la familia", el rostro furibundo de Leah y la ligera sonrisa de ánimo por parte de Jacob.

Aquel último gesto me dio la valentía extra que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante con lo que consideraba una misión suicida.

Me pare en seco cuando vi un volvo plateado frente a mi.

-¿ese es tu auto?-pregunte incrédula.

-Si, ¿demasiado para ti?- respondió Edward, me miro con ojos divertidos.

En otras circunstancias hubiese respondido con un comentario sarcástico o grosero, sin embargo la finalidad de aquella salida era demostrar que podía pasar un tiempo con el y sin insultarlo o decirle algo hiriente.

-Nada es demasiado para mi Edward- conteste con media sonrisa en la cara y me adelante para tomar la manija y abrir la puerta del copiloto, sin embargo antes de que llegara a tocarla una mano blanca y nívea ya se ocupaba de hacer mi tarea, levante los ojos sorprendida y me encontré con su sonrisa ladina, el hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y me indico que subiera- Gracias- musite en voz baja, su gesto me había tomado por sorpresa.

Cuando el subió al auto aun conservaba una pequeña sombra de su sonrisa, no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente, era guapo, pero eso lo sabia todo el mundo, tenia un porte serio, pero a la vez aventurero mezclado con un poco de salvajismo y hostilidad, una perfecta combinación para poder ser sexi.

-Me estas mirando fijamente- observo el-¿tengo algo en la cara o es acaso que mi encanto por fin surte efecto en ti?

Su comentario me irrito, ¿Cómo podía ser perfecto y un poco estupido a la vez?, le dedique una mirada de _"cállate o pateare tu trasero"_ y me dedique a observar el camino. Estábamos cerca de la carretera que conducía a las afueras del pequeño pueblo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte mirándolo de nuevo, su mirada verde se encontró un instante con la mía un fugaz instante y me sonroje un poco, el aparto la mirada antes de contestar.

-A Port Angels, pensaba llevarte a Seattle, pero llegaríamos muy tarde.

El camino a Port Angels no era tan largo, sin embargo era casi una hora de camino, pase diez minutos en silencio sumida en mis propios pensamientos observado pasar los árboles por mi ventanilla, era raro estar en un espacio que me parecía reducido , respirando el aroma de mi acompañante, estaba hecha un mar de líos.

-¿Por qué pienso que esto te resulta incomodo?- Observo el con la voz un poco ronca.

-¿El que?- pregunte volviendo a la realidad.

-Esto, salir conmigo, has estado callada durante el transcurso del viaje y…

-Es incomodo,¿Realmente esperas que después de meses de hostilidad entre tu y yo las cosas cambien?-pregunte evitando su mirada.

-Al menos podrías intentarlo- pidió con un suspiro.

Su voz sonaba un poco dolida y fue entonces cuando lo vi con atención, parecía sincero después de todo Qué podía hacer?, finalmente me decidí de malas pulgas, si quería que esto funcionara debía de poner de mi parte.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, me gusta el rock, soy desordenada, adoro a mi familia, amo comer a manos llenas, fumo y consumo alcohol de vez en cuando y…- la cara de sorpresa que Edward puso fue algo espectacular y que disfrute por un momento antes de continuar- odio los alimentos muy salados, odio estudiar y odio a Tanya Denali y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella.

-¿Eso me incluye a mi?- pregunto el con una sonrisa picara, aun con la vista fija en el camino.

Levante una ceja, lo pensé un poco antes de darle respuesta.

-Solo si te cuentas entre sus cosas, entonces si.

-Eso lo explica.

-¿Explica que?

-Que no me soportes, nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto.

Solté un estaba de nuevo, su ego por delante.

-¿Cómo es que puedes ser así?, tan… ególatra.

Hubo un breve silencio, temí haberle ofendido, su mirada seguía posada en la carretera y aunque yo no podía verle fijamente, estaba segura de que le había dolido de alguna manera.

-Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, soy ordenado, adoro la música, los buenos libros, hacer deporte, las chicas, soy realmente encantador y tu me gustas- me miró fugazmente y suspiró- pero eso tu ya lo sabias.

-mmm… valla, eso fue…rápido- atine a decir antes de cometer cualquier estupidez.

No volvió a hablar en cinco minutos, entonces comencé a preguntarme si realmente esto no era mas que una perdida de tiempo.

-Oye, yo lamento si dije algo que… mmm te ofendiera, lo siento- me esforcé demasiado por pronunciar las ultimas dos palabras, yo no acostumbraba pedir disculpas, generalmente era alrevez.

-No te preocupes- espeto Edward con un gesto de su mano para restarle importancia- ¿Qué más hay de ti?

-No mucho en realidad, solo lo que conoces.- murmure encogiéndome de hombros, resistí el impulso de subir los pies a la guantera como solía hacerlo cada vez que salía con Jake.

-¿Salías con Jacob?-la pregunta me sorprendió y me hizo reír.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- conteste entre risas, la tensión parecía aligerarse un poco- Jake es solo mi amigo, el mejor que aya tenido jamás.

-¿Y por que te molesta tanto el hecho de que salga con Leah?-había un tono perspicaz en su voz, estaba mezclado de algo mas que no supe identificar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte incrédula- Acaso si Alice saliera con un tipo que fuese una mala persona, ¿lo permitirías?

La conversación siguió llena de risas y comentarios algo ácidos durante el resto del camino, para cuando llegamos a Port Angels ya estaba algo oscuro, eran casi las cinco y media, el sol, o lo que quedaba de el estaba lanzando sus últimos rayos de luz detrás de los conjuntos habitacionales que se extendían sobre lo que debía de ser el horizonte.

Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto sosteniendo la puerta, dijo algo de ir a comer a un lugar, hacia frío y podía sentir el viento frío sobre mi rostro, mis cabellos parecían bailar al son del viento.

-Tienes la cara roja- observo Edward, coloco sus palmas sobre mis mejillas y sentí fluir todo mi torrente sanguíneo hacia mi cara,el sonríe una manera encantadora, lo suficiente para cortarme la respiración por un segundo,- Vallamos adentro, hace frío.

Al momento siguiente pude percibir su tacto suave sobre mi mano, que a su lado parecía diminuta, no opuse resistencia ante ese contacto y el se sentía satisfecho, y aunque el clima era despiadado, no podía sentirme mas cogidos de la mano hasta el pequeño local que estaba frente a nosotros, un pequeño lugar dedicado a la comida mexicana. No es que no me gustara comer enchiladas y tacos, era solo que no se me hacia propicio para una cita, sin embargo no dije nada y me deje guiar por el.

El establecimiento era medianamente grande, pero acogedor, había pequeñas mesitas redondas en el centro decoradas con floreros o centros de mesa parecidos de alguna manera a las artesanías de los antiguos pobladores mexicanos, el ambiente era agradable, en la pared del fondo había colgada lo que parecía una cortina de pequeñas piedritas swarovski que brillaban emitiendo destellos que bailaban a la luz de las lamparitas, en donde estaban las mesitas había solo algunos grupitos de amigos, no es que esperara que pasara algo, pero yo simplemente esperaba un poco mas de privacidad.

La mujer detrás de la barra levanto la vista en cuanto nos vio, era mas o menos de mediana edad, debía de pasar los treinta, tenia un rostro amble y bonachón, su piel era de un color moreno tostado, llevaba recogido el cabello en una larga trenza que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda amarrado solamente en con un juego de listones que se entretejían en todo su cabello haciendo contraste con sus oscuro cabello.

-¡Edward!- sonrío y salio detrás de la barra para darle un abrazo- ¡Cuánto tiempo muchacho!

-Adela, también me alegro de verte, ¿tienes un reservado para dos?

Fue entonces cuando reparo en mí, sus ojos oscuros me escrutaron de una manera que sentí como si me estuvieran pasando por una maquina de rayos X, sentí como me ruborizaba de nuevo al notar que su mirada se posaba en nuestras manos aun entrelazadas, y entonces sonrío mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y regulares.

-Por supuesto- indico con una seña que la siguiéramos, yo quise soltarme, pero Edward presiono con un poco de fuerza impidiéndome safarme.

Seguimos a Adela por entre las mesitas y nos llevo a la parte trasera, aparto la cortina de swarovski y nos guío al interior, allí la iluminación era mas tenue, de un modo un poco romántico y había algunas mesas de diferentes formas, pero cada una con capacidad para dos personas, máximo tres, solo había una pareja de chicos, sin duda gays a juzgar por como se abrazaban y por fugaz instante recordé a Mike Newton.

Nos sentamos en una mesita del rincón, había un suave aroma a chocolate caliente en el aire, Adela nos dejó los pequeños menús y se marcho diciendo que enviaría a alguien por nuestra orden, abrí mi carta y me sorprendí de ver una variedad de platillos y bebidas que en mi vida había escuchado, mucho menos probado, por lo visto se trataba de dulces, comidas y bebidas típicas de la gastronomía mexicana.

-Creo que un chocolate caliente no te sentaría nada mal- Edward me observaba con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-preferiría un café americano- dije a modo de respuestas, pero irónicamente sonreía, le había dado una respuesta tan estupida, era obvio que en ese local no hallaría café americano.

Edward sonrío divertido ante mi comentario, eso me animo un poco, repase de nuevo el menú que se extendía sobre la mesa, no sabia que seria bueno pedir.

A los pocos minutos, una chica de no mas de dieciocho años llego contoneándose sobre sus caderas, era bonita, parecía una replica en miniatura de Adela, llevaba un vestido típico de un tono discreto, sonrió en cuanto se acerco a Edward y me dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-¿Decidiste que vas a pedir "corazón"?- pregunto la muchacha levantando un pequeño block de notas en color rosa y enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Aquel adjetivo había bastado solo para que sintiera una furia considerable, que aumento aun mas cuando Edward comenzó a flirtear un poco con ella a tal grado que me sentí olvidada,estupido Edward y estupido su encanto.

Edward le dio su orden a Mariana, que era como se llamaba la muchacha, y luego dirigió sus orbes verdes a mí, tenían una ligera chispa burlona, pero me contuve a duras penas de volcar sobre el contenido del florero que tenia frente a mi. Le di mi orden a la chica sin saber muy bien que era lo que había pedido e ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de la persona sentada frente a mi.

Durante cinco minutos me dedique a observar con curiosidad algunos dulces que estaban colocado en un pequeño cesto de vivos colores frente a mi, se veían apetitosos, y a mi me rugían las tripas de hambre, finalmente cogi uno, me lo lleve a la boca y deje que mis papilas gustativas se dieran un festín con el, sabia deliciosos.

-Es un jamoncillo- comentó Edward casualmente mientras me observaba- es un dulce típico de estados como Nuevo León, Sinaloa, Sonora y el Estado De México, esta hecho a base de leche y azúcar.

-Parece que sabes mucho de gastronomía Mexicana- masculle irritada.

-Bueno, mi madre adora viajar, y en cada uno de sus viajes ha de traer un libro bajo el brazo- hizo una mueca divertida- siempre de comida, aunque ella no sepa cocinar.

No respondí, aunque al parecer el no esperaba una respuesta, se limito a observarme en silencio mientras esperábamos la cena, por el rabillo del ojo a veces lo veia abrir la boca para decir algo, pero al ultimo se arrepentía y volvía a estar como siempre, definitivamente esto era un fiasco.

-Pareces molesta- soltó al fin- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Yo?, nada, que te hace pensar eso Cullen-dije sin dejar de mirar mi jamoncillo- después de que prácticamente coqueteas con otra chica frente a mis narices, ¿tendría motivos para estar molesta?

Un ligero espasmo de sorpresa acaricio su rostro, al parecer, yo, de estupida como siempre había pensado en voz alta.

"Estupida" me reprendí mentalmente, pero ya era tarde para eso.

-Asi que ese es el motivo- el muy imbecil parecía divertido, y no era para menos después de mi clara demostración de "Celostina".

-No te creas tan importante- comente "casualmente"- es solo que se me hace algo muy grosero de tu parte, aunque viniendo de ti, seria lo mas lógico.

-¿Grosero?, en ningún momento hice o dije algo que te ofendiera Bella- hablo en voz baja y sin dejar de mirarme, parecía dolido- Explícate por favor.

Algo en su mirada me hizo sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo, luche contra ese impulso y adopte una postura despreocupada, me recline sobre mi asiento y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-Mira, se que no somos nada en absoluto, se que no soy quien para hablar de modales, sin embargo he crecido con un estereotipo que yo misma he creado- deje mi golosina sobre una servilleta de papel y me incline un poco hacia el- creo en la liberación femenina y todas aquellas tonterías, pero pienso que si sales con alguien, aunque sea tu… tu amiga( no es que nosotros lo seamos) y volteas a ver a otra chica, estas faltándole al respeto- extrañamente me ruboricé ante la atenta mirada de Edward y para disimular me lleve un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja- mi madre solía decir que la caballerosidad en los chicos se había perdido, y aunque tu te has comportado "casi" como uno, no puedo evitar sentirme insultada cuando coqueteas con Mariana.

-Yo no…Yo, lo siento- parecía sincero – prometo no volver ha hacerlo, por que voy a decirte algo- se acercó sobre el borde de la pequeña mesita yo te quiero Bella, te quiero de verdad, y si esa es tu manera de ver las cosas, prometo que tratare de cambiar, solo por ti.

Todo paso tan rápido, la atmosfera calida y romántica que nos rodeaba se hizo mas compacta, y todo lo exterior quedo relegado al olvido. Me sorprendió con esa confesión, realmente yo no esperaba algo tan… directo, parecía sincero, lo podía ver en su mirada cristalina, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a cambiar por mi? ¿o solo trataba de jugar conmigo?.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, sentí como su mano cubría la mía, mi corazo latía desbocado y pude entonces darme cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, podía sentir su aroma haciendo cosquillas en mi nariz, nadie dijo nada, solo nos limitamos a vernos a los ojos como si de ello dependiera nuestra vida.

Alguien a mi lado carraspeo trayéndonos de nuevo a la realidad.

Mariana y Adela se encontraban frente a nosotros, ambas con sendas charolas de barro cocido en las que transportaban nuestros alimentos, nos miraban divertidas y mas allá de ellas pude ver que la pareja de chicos también parecía aparte un poco y trate de alejar mi mano de su contacto, sin embargo el no me dejo, la sangre se agolpo en mis mejillas haciéndome enrojecer.

-Bien tortolitos, lamento interrumpir pero...- Adela se inclino suavemente sobre la mesa para depositar la comida- esto se enfría.

Mariana se limito a imitar a su madre, un leve gracias surgió de mi boca, mientras que Edward les regalaba una sonrisa amable.

-¿te parece si discutimos esto después?, la comida es deliciosa, lo juro- su sonrisa calida me contagio y yo le devolví una igual. Tenia razón la comida era deliciosa, podría haber estado toda la tarde y el resto de la noche allí probando todos lo platillos.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?-pregunto- nunca me has hablado de ella.

Mi madre, jamás hablaba de ella a menos que fuera necesario.

-ella… no esta.- esa fue mi sola respuesta,al parecer el percibió la acidez en el tono de mi voz por que no pregunto de nuevo.

La cena transcurrió de una manera rápida, solo el y yo, nadie mas, me sentía un poco tonta, ¿Cuántas veces mas podría llegar a contradecirme en la vida?, a como iban las cosas, comenzaba a creer que esto era algo lindo, yo jamás había sido cursi ni partidaria de las cosas rosas que quieren las demás chicas, sin embargo allí estaba yo sentada, frente a lo que muchas llamarían su príncipe.

Yo no llamaría príncipe a Edward, estaba confundida con lo que sentía, ¿realmente me había enamorado?

Dejamos el lugar en un calido silencio, el viento volvió a azotarme en la cara, a pesar del frío la sentía arder, las palabras que me había dicho Edward me habían dejado noqueada.

-Vamos al auto- su voz sonó casi como una orden- aquí hace frío.

Asentí con la cabeza y camine junto a el abrazándome a mi misma para evitar tiritar un cielo ya estaba oscuro, pude vislumbrar a través de mis pestañas y esforzándome por apartar la luz citadina las pequeñas estrellas, aquella noche había muchas, era obvio, estábamos en invierno.

El interior del auto estaba calientito, Edward condujo alrededor de 30 minutos, en los cuales no hablamos, me parecieron los minutos mas largos de mi vida, podia sentir mi estomago lleno de adrenalina y emoción. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, no podía decirle que lo quería y que posiblemente lo amaba, eso seria una insensatez de mi parte

Una melodía dos tonos me indicó que acababa de recibir un mensaje en el móvil, posiblemente Ángela con alguna noticia, Charlie con nuevas indicaciones para darme en casa, o simplemente Alice tratando de saber que tal embargo al levantar la tapa del celular algo me desconcertó.

"_Muere perra…muere"_

-¿pero que dem…?- busque el numero de proscendecia, pero no había ninguno, sin duda era un teléfono privado.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Edward- ¿paso algo?

-No…no, no es nada.- cerré de tajo mi teléfono, seguramente una broma de Leah, sentí una ligera furia mezclada con ganas de gritar, pero me contuve a duras penas.

-Oye, respecto a lo que te dije en el restaurante- comenzó Edward, estábamos casi llegando, podía ver la entrada de la carretera principal que conducía al centro de Forks- todo era…

-verdad, lo se- interrumpí bruscamente- es solo que yo…

no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora- dimos la vuelta y pude ver las luces navideñas de las casas parpadeando alegremente- no voy a presionarte.

Lo mire atentamente mientras estacionaba el volvo frente a la casa, la mueca burlona que solía acompañarlo siempre había desaparecido, su expresión era seria y no me miraba. Decidí hablar, aunque me dieran calabazas le diría lo que pensaba y ya después se vería el resto.

-Mi madre- comencé soltando un pequeño suspiro- era una soñadora, creía en el amor y adoraba a mi padre, yo también lo creía, cuando… cuándo nos abandonó para irse con otro quede destrozada, y yo la odiaba, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar que de algún modo ella se sentía feliz, y yo era feliz por ello, mil veces me pregunte que era lo que había estado buscando y no había encontrado en Papà, nunca se lo pregunte- baje la mirada antes de continuar- cuando se fue a vivir con Phill , ella pensó que el la amaba, y era cierto, pero jamás pensó que el muy idiota estuviera involucrado con algo ilegal, cuando lo conocí me pareció un tipo tan legal, nadie sospechaba de el. A mi madre de nada le sirvió estar tan enamorada, ahora esta muerta y enterrada tres metros bajo tierra.

Hubo un silencio incomodo interrumpido únicamente por las risas que se escuchaban del interior de la casa, temí haber cometido alguna estupidez, pero entonces el tomo mi mano, sentía las lagrimas quemando mi garganta, jamás había hablado con nadie de gente decía que, cuando una serpiente te muerde, debes de sacar el veneno al instante o podrías morir, y aunque eso no te salve, podrías aumentar tus esperanzas de era lo que me pasaba a mi, no había sacado el veneno a tiempo y eso me estaba matando poco a poco, me sentía libre.

-Eso no va a pasarte- el susurro de Edward estaba cerca de mi oído, el estaba tan cerca de mi- te lo he prometido antes y lo voy a cumplir Bella, por ti.

-Edward yo… yo no se que decirte- musite tan bajo que ni siquiera pareció escucharme.

Su agarre se hizo mas fuerte en mi mano, aquel gesto me hizo querer llorar de verdad, quería decirle lo que sentía, quería confesarle que me gustaba y quería gritarle que yo le amaba, pero tenia miedo, miedo de convertirme en mi madre, miedo a ser herida de nuevo.

Desvíe la mirada rápidamente hacia el juego de pinos que se alzaban frente a la casa, hacia las luces encendida del porche, hacia las figuras de Jacob y Nessie junto a los árboles, a la nieve que comenzaba a caer, buscando una respuesta a lo que sentía. Me burle de mi misma, nadie iba a ayudarme, era algo que tenia que hacer yo sola.

-Lo siento Edward- inspire con fuerza para no soltar lagrimas- yo no puedo corresponderte, no quiero herirte.

Lo mire directamente a los ojos y pude percibir algo quebrarse detrás de aquellas dos orbes verdes, sentí un terrible nudo en el fuerza de voluntad flaqueó, ¿Por qué hacia aquello?, ¿Por qué estaba huyendo?, ¿Por qué?

Me solté violentamente de su agarre y Sali corriendo del auto entre sollozos, lo escuche llamarme dos veces mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, pero lo ignore, avance casi corriendo hasta la casa esperando que no me siguiera, pero entonces una mano calida me detuvo y me obligo a voltear, mire directamente a sus ojos de nuevo, había decisión e ellos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Edward?-un nuevo sollozo escapo de mi boca- ¿Por qué?

-Por que te amo Bella- su respuesta me hizo flaquear de nuevo, oculte el rostro y cerré los ojos, sentía su atenta mirada sobre mi- Y no quiero perderte.

-No puedes perder algo que no tienes Edward-

-Se que te tengo Bella- me tomo de los codos y me obligo a levantar la cara para mirarlo- por que se que tu sientes lo mismo.

-No, yo no… ¡Yo te quiero!, pero no quiero convertirme en mi madre, no quiero-

-Bella , escúchame por favor, si me das la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento, lo que seria capaz de hacer por ti- mis lagrimas seguían corriendo y había un tono de suplica en su voz,, que era casi imperceptible- juro que te hare feliz, solo por favor, por favor déjame intentarlo.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, tenia miedo, pero no lo dejaría ir, ya me había pasado una vez y no iba a repetirse, me acerqué de un rápido movimiento a el y lo bese. Fue un beso rudo al principio y pude sentir su tensión ante aquello, por un momento pensé que iba a rechazarme, pero después el me devolvió el beso haciéndolo poco a poco mas tierno, envolví su cuello con mis brazos y sentí como el colocaba sus manos en mi cintura, el sabor era dulce y calido, me estremecí pensando en todo lo que había dejado pasar, por que aunque yo no lo admitiría jamás siempre había deseado besarlo así, había deseado sentir sus labios jugando con los míos sin alcohol o un juego de por medio, y así era justo lo que estaba pasando, algo lindo e inevitable, pero tan real.

Y todo quedo relegado a la nada, no importo que estuviera haciendo un frío del infierno, o que estuviéramos parados a la mitad de mi patio con las peatones observándonos incrédulos, ni siquiera escuche cuando los demás salieron de casa y nos observaban atónitos, ni siquiera hice caso a lo que gritaba Emmet, por que en ese momento solo importábamos el y yo, nadie mas, ni siquiera Leah o Tanya.

Cuando nos separamos, lo hicimos lentamente, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, suponía que yo debía de estar ruborizada y con los ojos llorosos, el estaba frente a mi con su eterna sonrisa radiante de felicidad, iluminando mi mundo.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un si?- pregunto mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba mis mejillas.

-¿Tu que crees?- susurre divertida mientras devolvía la sonrisa- ¿O acaso no deje claro nada?

-Hubiera dado todo por que esto pasara desde que te conocía, todo.- dijo mientras se inclinaba y me daba un corto beso en los labios.

-Bendita sea Alice y toda la bola de inútiles que planearon esto. –musite volviéndome hacia las personas que me nos miraban radiantes, todos encabezados por Alice, que daba saltitos y unos ligeros aplausos infantiles.

-Esta, definitivamente es la mejor víspera de navidad- susurro contra mi oído.

Yo no podía estar mas deacuerdo, por fin me sentía feliz, no del modo que había sido siempre, mas bien me sentía feliz, completa y amada, el viaje a Forks no podía ser otra cosa mas que el destino.

Una ráfaga de recuerdos inundo mi mente.

La primera vez había intentado hablarme, el primer beso que me había dado, todo parecía tan lejano, como si en lugar de pasarme a mi le hubiera pasado a otra persona.

-Bien chicos- la vocecita chillona de Alice había estado parloteando alegremente desde que habíamos entrado a casa- ¡Nuestro plan resulto!

La casa tenía un ambiente calido y acogedor, mejor que quedarse afuera sintiendo la crueldad del clima. Todos estábamos reunidos en la salita de estar, a excepción claro de Leah, Nessie nos había servido a todos un vaso de su estupendo café, ra agradable sentir algo tan calido entre las manos, como tener un poco de fuego en un puño. Su sonrisa había sido radiante cuando nos vio entrar a Edward y a mi de la mano.

-Aquí tienes Bella- dijo tendiéndome otro vaso de café. Sonreí agradecida y repentinamente recordé lo que había visto en el auto.

-Oye Neisse, ¿Qué hacías afuera con Jacob?- pregunte con curiosidad, y con sorpresa note que ella se ruborizaba bajo sus rizos cobrizos.

-Na…nada- tartamudeo nerviosa, y se apresuro a volver a la cocina.

La observe con una mirada suspicaz, nadie podía interrumpirme, los chicos hablaban sin parar con Edward y las chicas habían decidido ayudar a Nessie.

-Bella- la voz de Jacob me tomó por sorpresa- ¿puedo hblar contigo?

Estaba de pie frente a mí, parecía nervioso y había pena en sus ojos. Me levante del sofá y lo seguí afuera, en el pasillo.

-Yo lamento haberte gritado- comenzó, en su mirada había pesar- lamento haber sido tan estupido y tan ciego. Se que tu solo querías lo mejor para mi.

-¿Ahora lo comprendes?- pregunte con un tono de voz tan frío que me sorprendió que saliera de mi boca- Es tarde ¿No lo crees Jacob?

Jacob oculto sus ojos negros y miro a sus zapatos, como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo, era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, el que había estado conmigo cuando había entrado a preescolar, que me había enseñado a jugar el basquetbol ante la atenta mirada de mi padre, el que se había desvivido por mi cuando Tanya me había roto el brazo, el que se había enamorado de una arpía y, que yo no había sabido orientar.

-Lo siento-murmure y le di un abrazo- siento haber sido tan egoísta y no comprenderte, siento haberte gritado, y sobre todo lamento que te aya puesto entre la espada y la pared, al darte a escoger entre Leah y yo, se que eres mi amigo y que siempre lo serás, pero te prometo que sea cual sea tu decisión yo la voy a respetar, aunque eso implique aceptar a Leah como parte de la familia.

El me devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza tremenda, la sensación de pesadez que cargaba desde aquel espantoso día en que habíamos peleado ahora se estaba desvaneciendo.

-No Bella, soy yo el que te da las gracias.- dijo guiándome de nuevo a la salita. Cuando le pregunte por Leah, su mirada se había ensombrecido, después me contó, como aquella tarde el la había encontrado besándose con otro chico de la reserva, y como ella se había burlado de el.

-Jake, lo siento, de verdad- musite dándole una palmada de apoyo.- Y se que esto te lo he dicho millones de veces, pero ella no lo vale, no vale tu sufrimiento.

-Gracias Bells,lo se- en ese momento Nessie había entrado en el salón y se había vuelto totalmente roja cuando Jake la había visto-Pero no se si realmente estaba enamorado de ella, creo que quiero a otra persona.

-Bueno- había seguido su mirada y la encontré posada justamente en el lugar por el que había salido Nessie – Si la lastimas, pateare tu trasero hasta que no puedas sentarte mas Jacob Black – sentencie mientras me levantaba y lo dejaba con cara de sorpresa.

Me acerqué hasta Edward, y el , como si notara mi precedencia se volvió hacia mi sonriendo.

-mañana es noche buena, y luego navidad – observe mientras el jugaba con mi cabello- ¿vendrás a cenar?

Acomodo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y sonrío de nuevo.

-¿Y perder alguna excusa para verte?- coloco su dedo índice sobre mi nariz y luego recorrió el contorno de mi rostro- eso seria un crimen, bonita.

El color rojo se hizo presente de nuevo en mi cara, al parecer me estaba haciendo fanática de ese color.

Cuando despedimos a Alice y a Edward en la puerta , sentí un vacío, quería verlo de nuevo, tenerlo a mi lado.

-Vendré mañana- había dicho y me había besado- Procura no matarte, me enfadare mucho si eso le sucede a mi novia – y con otro beso en la mejilla se había ido.

_Novia._

La novia de Edward Cullen, sonaba lindo, nadie me había llamado así. Y con esas palabras me había ido a dormir.

El día de Navidad amaneció especialmente blanco, las callecitas de Forks se veían casi desiertas, hacia un frío tremendo, pero ella no lo sentía, iba conduciendo con cuidado en dirección al súper, Nessie estaba ocupada intentando sintonizar un poco de buena música en la radio, observe como unos cuantos niños jugaban con bolas de nieva cerca del estacionamiento mientras una madre salía enojada a regañarlos.

-¿Qué compraremos?- pregunto Nessie cuando finalmente había conseguido su objetivo-No sabia que supieras cocinar

-En realidad no se – admití mientras metía el vehículo en un espacio vacío – Alice cocinara la cena, yo solo comprare las cosas.

El supermercado Thriftway estaba lleno, fue difícil conseguir un carrito para todas las cosas, al final habíamos reunido una cantidad de ingredientes que prometían una cena deliciosa. La promesa de ver a Edward aquel día me había hecho presionarme de manera inconsciente, en un tiempo record habíamos comprado todo y ahora esperábamos formadas en una de las interminables filas.

-Odio las filas- Bufo Nessie- nos hacen perder mucho tiempo.

-Nessie, tu no…- iba a preguntarle por Jacob, pero me arrepentí en el ultimo momento y la deje, al parecer no me había puesto atención por que seguía muy ocupada observando a la torpe cajera.

La observe unos minutos en silencio, realmente me agradaba esa chica, era divertida y bonita, aun no podía creer que Jake no se hubiera fijado en ella antes.

-¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en el rostro? – preguntó cuando se percate que la observaba.

-No, no es nada.

El día transcurrió, y la cena que tubo lugar aquella noche fue única, solo Leah había rehusado a bajar, pero para lo que me importaba, se suponía que la navidad era para pasarla bien en compañía de la gente que quieres, Papá y Sue no habían podido viajar y nos habían enviado sus regalos.

El mejor momento que pase entonce fue cuando colocaron los muerdagos y todos besamos a sus respectivas parejas, había sido tan lindo, adoraba la navidad y mas aun a mi familia, me sentía tan feliz, Abrace a Edward con fuerza y lo bese de nuevo, lo quería demasiado.

-Tengo algo para ti – me dijo llevándome afuera- cierra los ojos.

-Edward, no es necesario que…- me había silenciado con un dedo y me había tapado los ojos. Me guío a trabes de la puerta trasera y salimos al jardín de atrás, había una tenue luz que inundaba mis ojos a través de mis parpados cerrados, era extraño, por que no habíamos decorado aquella parte de la casas.

-Puedes abrirlos – dijo, entonces en un momento me pareció que estaba en otro lugar y no mi casa, la barda que cubría los limites estaba llena de pequeñas luces blancas, que parecían pequeñas haditas y el árbol que subía hasta la ventana de mi habitación estaba igualmente adornado, y cubierto de blanco, era una visión espectacular.

-Edward, esto es… hermoso, ¡Gracias!- musite, lo observe, me daba la espalda cuando se volvió note que estaba sosteniendo algo grande y pesado, era un oso, debería de tener mas o menos la mitad de mi estatura, se acerco sonriendo y me lo entrego.

-Es para ti Bella-me ayudo a sostenerlo, el peluche pesaba un poco, y en el centro tenia una especie de esfera de crista – y esto – señalo la esfera – es especialmente hecho para ti, para que no me olvides.

-Pero Edward, yo no tengo nada tan espectacular para ti – susurre apenada.

-No te preocupes, puedes compensarme- contesto divertido – Bésame.

Y yo ni lenta ni perezosa lo hice, lo bese, al principio fue tierno y lento, después ambos nos encontramos queriendo mas y el beso se volvió mas apasionado, mi piel se erizo de placer cuando sentí la punta de su lengua delinear mis labios, era una sensación increíble, me aparto suavemente y me abrazo con ternura.

-Te amo Bella- susurro contra mi cabello.

Era tan feliz en sus brazos, era como ir al cielo, el frío no me afectaba, ni siquiera me importaban las miradas de los otros o los gestos despectivos de Leah, nadie empañaría mi felicidad, nadie.

Sin duda alguna, aquella había sido la mejor navidad de mi vida y la fotografía que Alice nos había tomado era muestra de ello.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!**

Haaaaa! Por dios! Estoy de vuelta!

Quiero decir que, para este capitulo me hizo falta mucha inspiración, cada vez que lo terminaba sentía que algo me faltaba, y mi moral estaba por los suelos, hubo conflictos dentro y fuera de mi persona, el amor me llevo al cielo y luego me azoto sin piedad, pero bueno creo que sirvió de espero que aya sido lo que ustedes esperaban, ojala no las aya decepcionado y que el capitulo les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Por cierto, arriba aparecen las canciones que me inspiraron jeje, ojala les gusten!

Lo cierto es que las extrañe demasiado, mi compu volvió conmigo, el Internet también y con ello ustedes! Jaja las adoro y realmente quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por haberme retrasado tanto, son las mejores, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir conmigo y con este fic.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por las alertas y por los favoritos! Siento mucho si no les respondí a los Reviews, pero es solo que ando corta de tiempo. Las quiero y gracias otra vez.

Tratare de actualizar pronto, a lo mucho nos faltan cerca de tres o cuatro capítulos para cerrar esta historia, aun falta mas drama, amor y algo de humor , estén pendiente, pero no prometo nada, ya estoy de vacaciones, pero aun me falta aprobar un examen extraordinario, así que no se desesperen.

Y por si no nos leemos antes de año nuevo o navidad les dejo mis mejores deseos para estas fechas! Disfrútenlas y ojala la pasen tan bien como yo!

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Con mis mejores deseos**

**Adri Antara.**


End file.
